Saiyan Andoid Bulma Saga
by Speedy1
Summary: V/B.. 'I'm not weak anymore, Vegeta. You didn't even hit me once. YOU are pathetic. You are the weakling,' She taunted. Vegeta growled. And she was right.......The Saiyan Android Bulma Saga....... R+R
1. The Breakup of Yamcha and Bulma

Disclaimer: I do not Own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
ch1-The Break up of Yamcha and Bulma  
  
  
  
Summary of Story: Vegeta denys his love for Bulma. Later she gives birth to Trunks. Gero kidnaps her and turns her into half saiyan and half android. What will happen to her? And how will the others react?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ch1-Breakups  
  
  
  
A/N: The real action doesn't start in this chap.  
  
  
  
Bulma leaned against the back of her chair with a tired look on her face. She had been trying to figure about stuff about Jeff Gero that it was straining her eyes just looking at the PC. She shut it off and got ready for bed. She had to wake up early to feed her ' guest ' The pain-in-the-ass- one.  
  
THE next morning Bulma woke up with a terrible headache and it hurt so much. The research had been so tiring. That lavender haired kid had already told them of the upcoming androids. And yet she couldn't find anything about Gero!  
  
She sighed and quickly scrambled out of bed. What an exhausting day that was gonna come. The saiyan Prince would call her in 5...4...3...2...1..  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
"Thought so.." Bulma muttered as she quickly changed.  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
"SHUT UP! I'M COMING YOU IDIOT!" Bulma screamed at him.  
  
Bulma went downstairs, looking tired and very thin. She hadn't eat in a few days. She was totally tired and very very frustrated. This was because she had been researching Gero day and night. And she did NOT want to get in another fight with this stupid saiyan idiot.  
  
"Get me some breakfast, onna," Vegeta demanded.  
  
Bulma yawned and snapped, "I'm tired and I am hungry too, so be quiet. I do not want your little fucking insults today. So sit patiently or I won't cook. Not unless you'd like my mothers."  
  
Vegeta glared at her and shut up. Her mother's cooking was unbearable. She couldn't even make toast without burning it. Bulma's cooking was a lot better. But occasionly she got distacted and accidently let it burn.  
  
Bulma quickly got out a lot of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and...well let's just say about everything. A saiyan eats a lot. And Vegeta could eat as much as Goku if he wanted to. But at least Vegeta gad manners  
  
"You saiyans eat too much," Bulma complained.  
  
After cooking it Bulma set about a hundred plates on the table. 99 for Vegeta and 1 for her. Bulma scooted a little away from Vegeta.  
  
"You've been here 6 months and you bark orders at me. Cook or fix the gravity machine. No thanks yous or anything," Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Well I'm gonna help you defeat the androids! I'm not defeating the androids for your pathetic ass."  
  
"Goku Son could defeat them himself. I bet if he hadn't had that heart virus in the future then he would beat them up. So go ahead and leave if you want," Bulma said as she started to eat.  
  
Vegeta just grunted and began eating.  
  
When Bulma was done she went into her lab and started on a new project. Another thing for the stupid Prince. That's what Bulma always thought.  
  
' I'm the saiyan Prince. Get me food! Fix my gravity machine! Make some stupid droids! Stupid Vegeta...! ' Bulma thought as she started on the droids.  
  
"DAMN IT!" She cursed as one of the sharp metal cut her deep in the skin on her finger.  
  
She quickly went to the sink and washed it off.  
  
"B-chan?" A voice said behind her.  
  
Bulma jumped and turned to look at the visitor.  
  
"Goku! Stop sneaking up on me like that! Ever since you learned of that technique you have been scaring the shit outta me!" Bulma complained.  
  
Goku scratched his head, "Uh. Sorry Bulma. I just wanted to know if Vegeta would spar with me."  
  
"I don't know! Ask him yourself! The royal-pain is in the gravity room! Why didn't you just teleport there yourself?" She pointed out.  
  
"Because Gohan and ChiChi said to say that they said hi to you. Um, ok?" Goku put his hand behind his head and grinned.  
  
Bulma smiled. Goku was Goku.  
  
"Thanks Goku. Just ask him in the gravity room. I have to finish the droids. He demands too much-" Bulma said, but when she looked around he was gone. Bulma just threw her hands up and went back to work.  
  
Goku teleported in front of the gravity room just as she started to talk. Goku knocked several times, but no answer.  
  
"VEGETA?" Goku called, with a confused expression.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Um....Vegeta? Vegetable head? Veggie? 'Geta? Mr. Veg-head? Vegetable King? Um, Veg-" Goku was cut off when the door opened when a mad Prince came out.  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME SUCH IDIOT NAMES, KAKAROTT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goku covered his ears, "Wanna spar? Gohan and Piccolo are taking a break, but just wanna spar an-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Meet me in the mountains when we first fought in a half an hour," Vegeta said as he shut the door on him.  
  
Goku stood at the door for a minute registering what he heard in his head before a grin spread over his face. He would get to fight Vegeta!  
  
"I wonder what food I could eat for a half an hour here..." Goku grinned as he headed for Bulma's kitchen.  
  
Bulma had went back into the kitchen for some scissors when someone behind her said, "Bulma? Can you-"  
  
"STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" Bulma said as she looked at Goku. Then she laughed.  
  
"I know what you're gonna say. Whenever you come into the kitchen you want some food. I'll get some of my bots to cook you something," Bulma said as she went to activate a bot.  
  
Bulma came out with a bot and quickly put it on cook. The bot quickly took Goku's order and Bulma was went back to her lab.  
  
MEANWHILE Vegeta took a quick 15 minute shower and changed into another of his armor suits. Bulma's mother had made several of them for him. Since she was a great clothes maker. And they looked exactly like his original one on Namek.  
  
Vegeta finished and went back into the kitchen to grab a snack. He saw Goku eating everything a little bot gave him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat down, joining Goku eating.  
  
When they had finished they got up and flew to the desert to have a little sparring session.  
  
SHE quickly finished the last droid with her father's help and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Bulma grinned more as she said, "Finally! We're done!"  
  
"Yep. I wonder how our guest is gonna react," Mr. Briefs said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's just it. He's NOT gonna react. He'll just take them and not even say thank you. Inconsiderate basta-" Bulma got cut off.-  
  
"Come on, honey. Give him a chance," John said.  
  
"Maybe," Bulma shrugged as she heard footsteps coming close.  
  
"Bulma, dear! Yamcha is here!" Bunni called.  
  
"Alright mom! Just a second!" Bulma said, growing happy.  
  
Bulma hurried upstairs and saw Yamcha talking with her mom in the kitchen. Goku had already left with Vegeta to spar.  
  
"Yamcha!" Bulma grinned and hugged him. Bunni had left as Bulma entered.  
  
"Hey, babe! Wanna go out? To a restaurant? I'll pay," Yamcha said, as he kissed her.  
  
"Mmm. 'course I will. That baseball career really got you famous, y'know."  
  
"Alright. I'll stop back by at about....um 8:00 pm, kay?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Perfect. What time is it now?" Bulma agreed and asked.  
  
"It's noon," Yamcha said.  
  
Bulma slid her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Yamcha put his arms around her waist. Someone cleared their throat. Both pulled away and saw Goku who looked a little exhausted. Probably from sparring.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Oh me and Vegeta are gonna spar for a long time so Vegeta says to tell you to have dinner by 7:30," Goku repeated what Vegeta had told him to say.  
  
"Vegeta can't order me around! Tell him the droids will fix it! The only reason I cook for him is cuz mom says I should do it myself to please the guests! ALRIGHT?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell Vegeta this. Um, bye!" Goku said quickly as he went out.  
  
Bulma shook her head and looked into Yamcha's eyes and said, "Be on time."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Yamcha grinned.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Yamcha left and Bulma was now getting bored. She didn't have to talk to anyone today. It was a day off actually. So she could do anything.  
  
"I bet ChiChi needs company," Bulma said thoughtfully as she went upstairs to go to ChiChi's house. Gohan and Piccolo were probably in the mountains training.  
  
Bulma changed out of her present clothes, and then she took a shower. When she got out, Bulma wrapped a towel around her. She dressed into short white shorts and a blue shirt. Bulma wore red lipstick and green eyeshadow. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded approval to herself.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm going to ChiChis!" Bulma announced as she went out the door.  
  
Bulma smiled and then popped open a car capsule. A red, expensive convertable appeared and she hopped in. She stopped in front of ChiChi's house. It didn't matter because there was no road. The Sons lived in the woods. Goku seemed to be attached to the wilderness ever since he was a kid.  
  
ChiChi came out to see who it was, and she grinned.  
  
"Hey ChiChi!" Bulma greeted as she made it up to the house.  
  
"Come in! I'm glad that for once someone is here to see me and not my son or husband!" ChiChi said.  
  
Bulma came in and looked in the Son hold. Everything was so clean. But this was ChiChi's house we're talking about. She cleaned, cook, and who knows what. They both sat on the couch and began to talk about things going on.  
  
"I'm going out with Yamcha!" Bulma announced.  
  
"That's great! Although, I wish Goku would take me somewhere. All he does is train," ChiChi complained.  
  
"Don't worry Chi. If I went with Goku somewhere then he'd definetly scare the waiters with his manner of eating," Bulma laughed. ChiChi began to laugh too.  
  
ChiChi said, "So how are you doing with Yamcha?"  
  
"Not too good...he hasn't taken me out for two months! I don't understand! Is he training too much? But he usually tries to avoid training! And I don't know what to think or-"  
  
"Don't worry, Bulma. Maybe he was training too much. He's taking a break so try to relax," ChiChi calmed her.  
  
"But ChiChi! What if he's been cheating? Or flirting with other girls?! I barely know him anymore! When we were both 16 he was sooo sooo shy around girls! And it was so cute! But now since I cured him of that he has been sooo flirtacious! I mean I may not be the best or anything, but I am loyal! And not to mention-"  
  
"Calm down. Maybe it's just not working out! You've barely dated other guys! And the other ones that you have were too scared of your temper - no offense - or they just loved your looks. Just don't worry about it," ChiChi said.  
  
"But I thought he loved me! He said it soo many times! And I can't be alone! Other guys would die to have me, but I want an oh so special someone! Someone loyal and similiar to me," She said.  
  
"You'll find someone. Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be okay. Nothing bad can happen, can it?"  
  
"I guess....but Yamcha has said he loved me soo many times and I can't deny him! I'm denying myself so much and I-I don't know! Maybe he is the one! I just don't think he's the guy I should marry! He'd flirt too much even when we're married," Bulma said.  
  
"To tell the truth, Yamcha is a great guy, a great friend, but I don't think he is the one for you. I think you should break it to him tonight. Maybe at the park instead. It'll be calmer so you two don't make a scene," ChiChi suggested.  
  
"You're right! I can't just sit down and think he'll always be there for me! I guess I could...but it might break his heart. M 'kay. I understand. I'll call you tomorrow to see how it goes tonight. If I don't then I'm probably too sad or something else," Bulma said.  
  
"Alright. So do you want something to eat?" ChiChi asked.  
  
Bulma smiled and replied, "No thanks. I'll be fine. I wish someone would ask me that at my house though. The saiyan prince always asks me that. All he does is eat, train, eat, train, and occasionly watch TV. It's really unnerving. Then we always get in word fights. He is a real handful!"  
  
"I hate that man. He tried to kill my Goku and my Gohan! That man doesn't deserve to live!" ChiChi agreed.  
  
"Actually, he'd not THAT bad. He's changed a little. Oh sure he's arrogant, stubborn, hot, and stupid, but - did I just say hot?!?!?!?! What has become of me?" Bulma smacked her head.  
  
ChiChi giggled, "Well saiyans do seem to be hot. Goku is really hot and muscled and Vegeta is the same."  
  
Bulma blushed, "ChiChi! You're acting like a school girl!"  
  
"Maybe. But you have to admit I am right," ChiChi said.  
  
"Yeah. You are. And it's amazing that Goku seemed so small and then all the sudden he was tall! But Vegeta stayed short! He's only 2 to 3 inches taller than me!" Bulma pointed out.  
  
"At least he's not a foot shorter than you," ChiChi said.  
  
"Krillen is though. I was sure he'd grow, but I'm positive he'll find someone someday. Maybe he'll find a soulmate or something. A lot of strange things happen on Earth. First the saiyans and now a boy from the future comes! A time machine...who would of thought that possible! Who is the parents of that kid anyway? He looked famaliar." Bulma said thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe I have another kid! What would I call him? Would I actually get another child! But the kid had lavender hair! Maybe - nah! not possible! Anyway, how is Vegeta treating you?" ChiChi asked, concerned.  
  
"Stubbornly. All he does is complain and orders me around. Who woulda thought that I would be ordered around by an inconsiderable idiot!" Bulma said.  
  
AFTER talking for several hours Bulma said it was time to leave because of her date and she needed to get ready for her date.  
  
"Bye Bulma! Come again if you want! I'd love company!" ChiChi said as she waved bye from the door.  
  
"Bye ChiChi! I'll see you sometime!" Bulma yelled back as she took off.  
  
WHEN she got to the house it was 6:30. Bulma sighed as she took the phone and began dialing Yamcha's phone number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" The voice answered.  
  
"Yamcha? I wanted to ask if we could go to the park instead of the restaurant? I need to tell you something important," Bulma said, not at all letting her voice crack.  
  
"Um, yeah sure! It's not formal is it?" Yamcha asked, unsure.  
  
"No. Just wear something casual," Bulma replied as she hung up and began deciding what to wear.  
  
AT 7:30 Vegeta had returned and was eating the food that the bots had cooked. But now he was sitting in front of the TV. Watching a war show with tons of explosions and killings. And he'd laugh when a man was killed and he'd mutter, "Stupid humans."  
  
AT 7:55 Bulma was ready and came downstairs. She wore a blue dress with a green scarf around her neck. It wasn't that formal, but looked really good on her. She had red lipstick and her hair was up with a few curls dangling on end. And she had on white high heeled shoes. Her nails were blue, too. (What can I say? Blue looks good on her.)  
  
And just in case she brought a capsule car in case Yamcha might not drive her home after she would break up with him.  
  
Vegeta turned and almost dropped his chips. She looked magnificent. Especially when the hallway light hit her. So gorgeous to him. Things turned out of slow motion-  
  
"Going out with your weakling mate?" Vegeta stated more than asked.  
  
"He's not my mate. I'm gonna try to break up with him tonight. Don't say a word, alright?" Bulma glared.  
  
"As if that could happen. Trying isn't good enough. Doing what you're supposed to do is good enough. So I doubt," Vegeta said confidently as if he was right.  
  
"Shut up! I can break up with him and-"  
  
*Doorbell*  
  
She glared at him one last time and answered the door. Yamcha was wearing something formal. He had a black tie and suit. And a red rose in his hand. Bulma bit her lip. Why was he so formally dressed up? She was gonna break up with him.  
  
"Bulma, these are for you," Yamcha said as he handed them to her.  
  
She smiled and put them on a nearby table.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said.  
  
"The park, then? I have something really important for you," Yamcha grinned.  
  
"Why are you formally dressed?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's a special night," Yamcha said as he opened the car door for her.  
  
When they arrived at the park both stopped at a tree. This was Bulma's favorite tree in the world. It always just seemed to be there.  
  
"Yamcha-" Bulma said but was cut off.  
  
"Let me go first. I want to tell you something," Yamcha said as he got on one knee.  
  
Bulma's eyes went wide and she thought, ' Please no! Let him just be hurt and just on one knee! No! '  
  
"I've known you practically all my life and I think it's time to take the next step. I know a couple times I cheated on you, but I love you. So, Bulma Briefs, will you marry me?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Time seemed to slow as Bulma collected what she had heard in her head. It wasn't possible. How could she say no? But how could she say yes? If she wanted to end it now then it would be NOW. No turn backs. She was strong. Bulma would NOT let this get to her. It was now or never.  
  
"Yamcha..." Bulma sighed. "I-I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
Yamcha got off of his knee and stood up, totally confused and waiting for an explanation. Bulma had to say it. She couldn't stop what she was gonna say.  
  
"Oh Kami Yamcha. If I knew you were going to do it today then I would have never done this now. I should have done this before then. But I can not marry you," Bulma said, refusing the tears that might come.  
  
"W-Why?" Yamcha choked out.  
  
"Because I don't feel what I used to for you. We've known each other soo long and went on and off dating, but I just can't. You'll always be my best friend, but I-I-" Bulma started crying.  
  
She continued, "I can't trust you when I'm married to you. But I can trust you as my best friend. I'm sorry Yamcha."  
  
Yamcha was speechless as Bulma had her head down with tears spilling over his cheeks. He hadn't expected this. And he KNEW that now it was final. No excuses. It was over and there was absolutely nothing he could do. Nothing....  
  
"Bulma - I-I guess you're right. L-Let me take you home," Yamcha offered as he too had a few tears trickling down the side of his face.  
  
Bulma shook her head. Refusing to let him see her crying.  
  
"I'll drive for now in my own car. We need a break for right now. I-I have a car. Go ahead and go," Bulma said, but the cracks in her voice were evident.  
  
She looked up and saw that Yamcha's car had started and he had already left. Bulma's hand was shaking. Didn't she do the right thing? Bulma popped out her capsule and a car appeared. She got in and drove home.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~  
  
A/N: How is it? Bulma breaks it to him. Yamcha doesn't cheat soo much. He's a decent person, but she just couldn't trust him. So when is the V/B? Find out soon! So REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	2. Confused Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not Own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
ch2-Confused Emotions  
  
  
  
Summary of Story: Vegeta denys his love for Bulma. Later she gives birth to Trunks. Gero kidnaps her and turns her into half saiyan and half android. What will happen to her? And how will the others react?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma turned into the driveway and wiped the tears from her eyes. She wasn't a baby and it wasn't time to act like one. But...she was now lonely. And Vegeta wouldn't want to see her pathetic tears. Vegeta would always be lonely...wouldn't he?  
  
She got out the door and didn't even bother to recapsule the car. She didn't feel like it. Bulma went up to her room and stood on the balcony. Vegeta was in the gravity room because of the hum from it. She just looked up at the moon.  
  
It was a full moon. If the saiyans had their tails back then there would be apes rampaging the planet. Vegeta would love to do that. He had tried to kill her, Goku, and every human. She hated him for that.  
  
The light on Bulma's hair made it look as if she was a godess. Her hair was down when she brushed it. Her tears even made her look more beautiful. A sad, yet beautiful godess. She thought about everything that had happened. Saiyans, Namek, Frieza, and now stupid anroids. When would this madness end?  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Vegeta stopped his pushups and noticed a ki had come home. He thought, ' Probably that stupid onna. ' He yawned tiredly and his stomach growled. He was hungry as always. ' At least I don't eat constantly like that baka idiot Kakarott. '  
  
He came out and noticed Bulma. He gaped at her. She was stunning. The wind blew her hair and she was looking at the moon. His heart seemed to soften. Then he noticed she was crying. Vegeta shook his head and thought, ' Crying over that loser? He didn't deserve her.'  
  
'What the hell am I thinking?! Am I that stupid? Er! I have to get those soft thoughts outta my head! ' Vegeta growled at himself for such weak feelings and went inside, but not before he took another glance at her. No one could deny her beauty.  
  
Vegeta went over to the bots so he wouldn't have to make her make some food. The bots came to life and they quickly made some food. Vegeta smirked at the feast and began digging in. But with his sensitive ears he could still here Bulma's sniffles.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes. ' What am I to live for? I'm officially lonely and I'll never find anyone. I've never felt this way...ever. ' There was a knock on her door. She hoped it wasn't that saiyan Prince. If it was then Bulma would not be in the condition to talk to him.  
  
"W-Who is it?" Bulma asked, trying to sound non-crying.  
  
"It's me honey," Her mother said. "Is something wrong? Do you need me?"  
  
' I do need someone. But I'm old enough not to be dependable on you, mom, ' Bulma thought.  
  
She said, "No thanks, mum."  
  
Her mother wasn't convinced but she said, "All right."  
  
Vegeta's room was right next to hers so if she didn't want the saiyan Prince yelling at her then she'd have to keep the crying down a bit. For some reason she wanted to cry, but the strong part of her didn't want her too. Sleeping would make her forget...make her forget her worries even if it was a little bit.  
  
She changed into her pajamas and layed in the bed. Bulma made herself to go to sleep. Just to forget what had happened.  
  
Vegeta finished his food and flew slowly to his room. He passed Bulma's room and then pressed his ear against her door. She was asleep. He creeped in and sat down just to watch her. He smiled at her. Yes, smiled. Vegeta just stared at her.  
  
He stroked her cheek lightly. He ruined everything when the stubborn side of him kicked in. He jerked his hand away from her face and scowled. He shook his head in disgust at himself. He thought, ' These are petty human emotions. I will not lower myself to such. Hmph. '  
  
Vegeta left the room and then went to bed after he took a shower and changed. He kept thinking why he would do such a thing.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up and felt cranky, but fine enough not to cry. She took a shower, changed into some loose gray shorts and a gray shirt. Bulma put her hair up and smiled. Today was a new day and she couldn't ruin it.  
  
The morning would be at its original routine when....  
  
"WOMAN!!!!"  
  
Bulma grinned and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey Veggie! What do you want to eat?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"What about some vegetables?" Bulma teased.  
  
"Get me some breakfast!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Touche Touche," Bulma mumbled as she cooked it.  
  
"Break up with your boyfriend?" Vegeta asked when she set the food on the table.  
  
Bulma turned away and said, "Yes."  
  
Then she left and went into the living room. Bulma dialed ChiChi's phone number to tell her what had happened yesterday between her and Yamcha.  
  
"Hello?" ChiChi answered.  
  
"Hey Chi. It's me Bulma," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh hey! How did it go?"  
  
"We broke up. He looked so sad and he didn't know what to say. And..." Bulma trailed off.  
  
"What?" ChiChi asked, concerned.  
  
"C-Can you believe this? He asked me to marry him! A-And I said no!" Bulma cried. (No tears)  
  
"Oh my Kami Bulma! Are you alright? You and him must feel terrible! I hope I didn't ruin it!" ChiChi said.  
  
"No! I should have gone on your advice about a couple years ago or so! But now I'm single! What am I gonna do?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You could go to a night club with Krillen. You two need someone," ChiChi suggested.  
  
"Nah. I hope I'll find someone," Bulma sighed.  
  
Bulma heard other noises in the backround.  
  
"Goku! I'm on the phone!" ChiChi hissed at her husband.  
  
"But honey-"  
  
"Get off of my skirt!" Chi demanded  
  
Kissing could be heard. Bulma blushed and giggled a little. They seemed so happy together. What if Gohan was in the room?  
  
"Um, Chi I'm gonna go! See ya!" Bulma hung up the phone as soon as Chi had managed a goodbye.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta started doing kicks and punches to an invisible opponent. Several things raced through his mind. ' Stupid Kakarott! It was my destiny to be the legendary! This isn't fair! I am royalty he is a third class baka! ARGH! Stupid humans! ' His ki flared a bit too high.  
  
**Boom**  
  
Bulma was working on her project when a loud noise had erupted. Shaking the whole house. She rolled her eyes, ' What has the saiyan Princey done now? ' She ran out the door and saw a pil of rubble. Her eye's widened and she went searching for Vegeta.  
  
"VEGETA!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bulma shouted, getting a bit worried.  
  
She saw a hand stick out and immediatly went to it. She began to dig him out. He was bleeding and his armor was torn. She shook her head.  
  
"Get off me. I can get up!" Vegeta growled as he pried her hands off and tried to get up.  
  
He only made himself fall again.  
  
"Kami Vegeta! You could of killed yourself!" She pointed out.  
  
"Saiyans are stronger than you pathetic humans. Get o-" Vegeta ordered, but then he passed out.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "What have you done now?" She yelled for her parents, "MOM, DAD!"  
  
Her parents had witnessed the explosion and now had droids trying to get him up. At least they were good for something besides getting Veggie-boy stronger. They went into the medical wing of the house and lied him on a bed.  
  
( Just something to tell you. In my fic Bulma does not have that ugly puffy hair, alright? I hate that hair style so she has the hair style she had one Namek. I loved the hairstyle on Namek! It's about shoulder length )  
  
Bulma and her parents strapped him up and the doctors came in. They shoed her away like they did her parents. She felt really worried. What if he died? He looked a wreck and she didn't know why he had done that? He probably over charged the machine with his ki. Vegeta probably got angry too much.  
  
She had to do something. Maybe the Sons had a sensu bean. Yeah, she should call them for one. They had a few usually. Bulma went to the nearest phone and dialed the phone number. It took a few rings before someone finally picked it up.  
  
"Uh, who is this?" It was Goku. Just the person she needed.  
  
"Goku! I need a sensu bean!" Bulma said urgently.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, but Vegeta is! Get one and hurry up!" Bulma ordered.  
  
"Alright. Be there soon," Goku said as he hung up.  
  
Goku appeared in front of her with a sensu bean in one hand and a confused look. Bulma wasted no time and grabbed the sensu bean out of his hand and went into the room that he was in. The doctors were mouthed by Bulma to get out of the room. She threatened their jobs. That always worked.  
  
Goku had followed and was now looking at Vegeta. ' Wow, he looks pretty bad. I thought I felt his ki go really high then back down. He needs an attitude check. Oh, I must go. I'll find out later. It's time to eat at my house. ' Goku thought.  
  
Bulma knew he was unconsiouns so he couldn't eat it now. She sat on a nearby and just watched his moving figure. ChiChi was right. Vegeta IS hot. Even when he's hurt the man-er saiyan looks great. And the body...this is what Bulma thinks...but tries not to.  
  
She watched him a little more and then she yawned. She was pretty tired. He couldn't stay like this forever. He'd awake probably in three hours or so. Bulma rested her head on the desk and her eyes got heavy. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
Vegeta woke up with a huge headache. It was what?About 3:00 pm probably. And was that the onna sitting on the desk? He smirked. ' Gotta have meh fans, don't I? ' Vegeta chuckled at his own joke and stared at her. What was she doing there?  
  
"Woman?" Vegeta growled weakly.  
  
"Hmm?" Bulma rubbed her eyes and yawned to see...Vegeta. She realized she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Oh, awake? Wow, three hours of sleep and you must be fine.." Bulma yawned.  
  
"Yes, I feel great. I bet I could defeat Kakarott now!" Vegeta snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Here eat this," Bulma got up and handed him a sensu bean.  
  
Vegeta snatched it from her hand and munched on it. The bean wasn't too tasty. But he wasn't hungry and he felt just great. He jumped out of bed and Bulma looked as though she expected something. ' What did she want? A stupid thank you? Hah! '  
  
"I don't need your help," Vegeta said as his face was expressionless.  
  
Bulma's face dropped and she said, "I save your life and-and you-you don't even say a thank you!!!!"  
  
She stormed out of the room, mad as a bull. Maybe even worse. You could say a bull who saw too much red surrounding her. ' How dare he! I save his fuckin ass and this is how he thanks me! Stupid saiyan! Damn him! I should've known better! '  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What about my gravity room?"  
  
He followed her and she ended up in her lab working furiously on a new project. It was a ki absorber. Vegeta didn't need any help from a stupid device. He was the Prince of the Saiyans after all. The strongest - second strongest - in the universe!  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma yelled at him when she caught site of him.  
  
"I need a gravity room to train in," Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Gravity room my ass. You're not getting one! You just destroyed the other!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"You have three extras. Get me one now or I swear I'l kill you," Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Heh. You can't make me do anything! Goku will kill you," Bulma said, smirking victory.  
  
Vegeta growled and the next thing he knew was she was pinned to the wall by two large arms against the wall, preventing escape.  
  
"You don't scare me Vegeta," Bulma glared.  
  
"I don't? Are you sure?" Vegeta chuckled.  
  
Bulma bit her lip as they were nose to nose. She tried to push him back, but to no avail. It was like pushing away a titanium wall. Bulma growled and tried to slap him across the face. He caught it and laughed. This was soo humiliating. She tried the other hand, but it was caught. Both hands were gripped tightly.  
  
"Running out of hands?" Vegeta taunted.  
  
"Get off me!" Bulma yelled in his face.  
  
She tried to knee him, but his knee just blocked, effortlessly.  
  
"Get off me you stupid saiyan-prince-of-a-dead-race! Were all your people like this? Savages ruled by Frieza? I bet you were, barbarian! You have NO people anymore but a half saiyan and Goku! Face it! Your race is dead! Live with it and stop being so stupid!" Bulma blurted out and wanted to take everything back.  
  
Vegeta's eyes had gone into a fury red. He tightened his hold on Bulma and she winced. He was gonna break her hands if he didn't stop! Damn it! She had really screwed it up this time! Now nothing could get her out of this hold. She wished Goku was here.  
  
"Scared now?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"P-Please let go Vegeta! You're hurting me!" Bulma cried out.  
  
Vegeta didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"How dare you insult my race!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Tears streamed down Bulma's face. Didn't he know what he was doing?  
  
"Damn it Vegeta! Stop please! Alright I'm scared just let me go! Le' me go!" Bulma cried, the tears going down.  
  
But Vegeta wasn't finished.  
  
His grip didn't tighten or loosen. But they were on the edge of breaking. It hurt like nothing she had ever experienced. And Vegeta was too mad to know what he was doing.  
  
"You cry over your boyfriend and you have no idea of real pain! Never! So don't you ever, EVER insult my race or me again! I could kill you with a finger!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma couldn't stop crying though. "Vegeta! Stop it! PLEASE!"  
  
Vegeta just glared at her and something unexpected came....  
  
**SLAP**  
  
Vegeta slapped her. Hard to her standers. And not much strength to his standers.  
  
"Weak," Vegeta said to her as she crashed through the wall, outside.  
  
He turned on his heel and left. His evil side had gotten the better of him. And he couldn't take it back. There was no time machine here.  
  
Bulma flew through the wall and crashed into a tree where she sunk to the ground with a large bruise on her face. She just wanted to get away. To leave.  
  
She had to register everything that had just happened. Blood trickled down her forehead. She had been pinned against the wall. Her hands hurt soo bad and her face hurt even worse. She had mouthed him badly and now here she was. With large bruises on her wrists and face.  
  
She stumbled up and walked on the other side of the tree just in case someone would see her and get worried. If she told anyone, Vegeta would be even more pissed.  
  
Then she passed out.  
  
*  
  
Vegeta went to search to find the extra gravity room capsules. He found a drawer and rummaged through it. Well, now he had it in his hand. Vegeta went to where the other one had been and then popped it open. Then he entered.  
  
When Vegeta got in he stopped during a sit up. His mouth went into horror. He just realized what he had done. His rage has blinded him. Damn! The woman was gonna be really hurt! He shook his head. Nothing could be done.  
  
He just did more training, emotionlessly on the outside, but his emotions were confused to no end. He refused to lower himself the helping a human. Especially the onna. But this didn't cool the guilt. At least he hadn't hit her too hard.  
  
*  
  
Bulma woke up and she was still under the tree. The pain had cooled. It was now dark. The stars twinkled in the sky and another tear was shed. How come she couldn't have a normal life? It wasn't fair! She got up and walked to the garage.  
  
She hopped into her car and sped out of the driveway. She needed to get away. And since she couldn't fly Bulma had to use someway of transportation.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta watched from the small window in the gravity room as she pulled away. It wasn't his problem. But he knew it was. He had done it. Vegeta had ruined things...  
  
~  
  
Bulma didn't know how long she drove, but she didn't care. Tears blinded her and the road. When she wiped them away something terrible happened....  
  
!!!!!CRASH!!!!!  
  
  
  
@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Review! Cliffy! What will happen to Bulma? How will Vegeta react? And when will they fall for each other? Find out later! Just keep reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	3. Attraction and A suprise

Disclaimer: I do not Own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
ch3-Attaction and A suprise  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Review people!  
  
Summary of Story: Vegeta denys his love for Bulma. Later she gives birth to Trunks. Gero kidnaps her and turns her into half saiyan and half android. What will happen to her? And how will the others react?  
  
  
  
It was NOW 2:00 am in the morning when the phone kept on ringing in the hallway. Vegeta put the pillow over his ears to make it stop. "CAN SOMEONE ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE?!" Vegeta yelled, expecting one of the other people in the house to get it. But they didn't have as sensitive ears.  
  
He got out a bed and made his way to the phone.  
  
"WHO THE HELL WOULD CALL THIS LATE?!" Vegeta roared in the phone.  
  
"Sorry, sir. But is there a Mr. or Mrs. Briefs in the house I could talk to? This is the police department," The man on the phone said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Vegeta mumbled as he went to Bulma's parents room.  
  
"Who is it?" A yawn came from the room as Vegeta almost broke it down.  
  
"There's someone on the damn phone contraption. Someone from a polics apartment," Vegeta said, not even saying it right.  
  
"Alright," Mr. Briefs got out of bed and went to the phone.  
  
Vegeta stayed in the shadows, eavesdropping.  
  
"Hello?" John Briefs answered.  
  
There was talking on the other line.  
  
"My daughter?!?! What?" Then he stopped and said, "Ahuh. Okay! I'll be there soon! Thank you for calling," Mr. Briefs hung up and he looked alert.  
  
"Bunni!" Mr. Briefs rushed in and told her to get dressed.  
  
Vegeta just got dressed, wanting to know what the fuss was all about.  
  
They all hopped into the car - although Vegeta thought it was better to fly. They drove and Bunni and Vegeta were confused. They stopped at a scene where an ambulance had just gone away and a car was crashed into a tree. And that tree had a HUGE dent in it.  
  
They drove near a police officer who said, "Mr. Briefs? She's at the hospital."  
  
John nodded and they sped off toward the hospital. Vegetaw as confused. Who were they talking about? He didn't get it.  
  
All three went into a waiting area and John ended up signing loads of papers. John was finally ready to explain the situation.  
  
He said, "Bunni, Vegeta." He adressed. "Bulma had a car wreck into a tree and she's in this hospital. I-I don't know why she'd by driving this late. But...Kami I don't know!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
'Am I the cause of it? Was the woman mad at me or something at crashed into the tree? Was she looking at the road? Damn it! I-I don't know! ARGH! Why do I even worry? She's the stupid onna. Because you like her. Do not! Do too!' Vegeta couldn't even believe he was talking to himself.  
  
The three ended up sleeping at the hospital.  
  
~~Veggie-boy's dream~~  
  
  
  
The room was white. Vegeta shielded his eyes from the brightness. He finally got used to the light and looked around. Frieza, Zarbon, and his father stood in the room. What were they doing? All of them seemed to be talking. Bulma was behind his father.  
  
"Look it's the Prince!" Frieza laughed.  
  
Bulma was jerked in front of King Vejita and she had tears in her eyes. Why was this so confusing? It didn't make sense. Behind him he saw Kakarott, Krillen, and the other Z fighters. All of them had fighting stances. Why? Was he torn between his future and past? And why was Bulma over there?  
  
King Vejita took and kissed her roughly. Vegeta just wanted to kill him. But why? Why should he care? It wasn't his business of what the onna did? Did he develop...*cough*... feelings? No! It wasn't possible! And now Bulma was slapped hard across the face.  
  
King Vejita turned into...himself. Guilt washed over him. Frieza and Zarbon vanished, but his other self seemed to be there. The other Z fighters had gone except Kakakrott and his son. Gohan was yelling at him. Something about killing and all. Goku had a confused look on his face.  
  
His other self chuckled and then went over to Gohan. Gohan turned into...his younger self. There were three of him? Huh? His older self snatched his younger self and cut off his tail. Vegeta growled and launched himself at his look a like.  
  
Then Bulma came in between the two, but was pulled back by his other self. His other self began to touch her all over. Vegeta didn't like this at all. Suddenly he felt something in his back again. It felt so familiar. When he looked behind him he saw his tail. And it was attached onto him.  
  
He gasped in suprise. His other self had vanished and Goku was now comforting Bulma. Goku vanished. Vegeta watched her as she walked over to him. His tail got a mind of it's own and went around her waist. He made it undo itself and looked into Bulma's eyes.  
  
Her eyes were sad, hurt, and filled with tears. But then her eyes changed into a fury flame blue and she smacked him with her hand. It left a red imprint on his face. But her eyes changed into a beautiful color. One that he just wanted to kiss. And he did.  
  
He looked around and saw a mirror. He went to the mirror. His hair was blonde and his eyes were teal. Vegeta had accomplished his goal. And he turned around and saw Bulma. She walked up to him and kissed him.  
  
  
  
~~End of Vegeta's dream~~  
  
Vegeta woke up and his forehead was sweaty. Light was outside and he was on an uncomfortable chair. It was 6:00 am in the morning. Bulma's parents were already up. He felt different again. Something on his back? Huh? Vegeta looked behind him and nearly jumped.  
  
H-He had his tail back! The possibilities! He was probably much stronger with his tail back! Yes! He grinned and then chuckled a bit. His wonderful tail. That meant he wasn't much of a shame to his race anymore. A saiyan with a tail was much better than a saiyan without a tail.  
  
He stood up and looked around. John and Bunni Briefs were up and now looking at him. They spotted his tail and nearly fell out of their chairs. Mr. Briefs rubbed his eyes and Bunni only smiled. She was strange. John was strange. The Briefs were strange.  
  
Too bad not all of his dream were real. He wasn't a supersaiyan. Damn. Maybe he would become one later. Yes. That had to be it. Wouldn't it?  
  
A doctor came out and said, "You may see her. She looks alright. She'll be fine soon. She's awake and ready to see you." Mr. and Mrs. Briefs hugged each other. Vegeta followed them with an indifferent face. Feh. Pathetic humans.  
  
Bulma awoke and looked up at the ceiling. She had a huge headache, but otherwise she was fine. They had even thought the bruise on her face and wrists were from the car wreck. At least that might now bring up suspision. That was okay, wasn't it?  
  
She heard a nurse announce that three people were her to see her. Bulma hoped that one wasn't a Prince. Or even had a name that was Vegeta. But I guess she wasn't that lucky when she hoped that he wouldn't show. We can't have everything now can we?  
  
John and Bunni immediatly rushed to her and sent a barrage of questions. Bulma didn't even remembered what she answered on most of them. Except she remembered her saying, ' I guess I wasn't watching the road. ' And that was a bit true.  
  
When they left Bulma felt as if someone was watching her. She sat up and saw Vegeta. Bulma glared at him, but didn't let any tears or anything come. She knew he wouldn't appologize because he didn't care about anyone, but himself.  
  
Bulma growled, "Go away, Vegeta. I don't want you here."  
  
"Shut up, earthling," Vegeta snapped.  
  
"You were the one who smacked me and made me go on a drive!" Bulma accused.  
  
"I didn't make YOU do anything," Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Just get out! I HATE YOU!" Bulma emphasized the last three words.  
  
For some reason Vegeta felt hurt. He didn't know why, but he needed to say sorry. Maybe it would take some guilt off of his chest. Well, he'd give it a try.  
  
Vegeta stood at the frame of the door and said, "Listen."  
  
"What if I don't feel like it?" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Then don't. But......" Long Long pause. "I'm sorry."  
  
Then he spun on his heel and left.  
  
' What did I just do? This is not like me! I am a Prince of the most strongest race in the universe and I dare apologize to a-a human? What has become of me!!!???!!! ' Vegeta thought as he took off towards ' home. ' But he never thought of it that way...or did he?  
  
Bulma sat there stunned. ' Um, what? Did he just say thank you? Dang...wow. I have no idea what to think. All right I think I'll just replay that scene in my head for a few times. Yeah, that would be the best thing to do. I'm just really confused. '  
  
FOR THE NEXT few days everyone came and went. Every single one of the Z- fighters. Master Roshi had even come, but she ended up throwing a pillow at him on the way out because of what he had said. Peh. Perverted man. She had plenty of cards.  
  
Yamcha had came shyly, unlike him and said comforting things. He didn't act like himself. Bulma tried not to notice, but it was bugging her to no end.  
  
Bulma insisted on going home one day. She felt fine, but the doctors hadn't approved so she finally yelled at them about keeping their jobs and that had usually always worked. But that was a bluff. She didn't know how to get them fired.  
  
She drove home and got greeted by her parents. And not Vegeta. But what had she expected? Him? Coming to welcome her. *cough, cough* yeah right!  
  
During the hospital she did forgive Vegeta, but she'd never say it. She thought about him a lot. She had a lot of dreams in him in it. Why couldn't he be driven out of her thoughts? Bulma had thought about how hot he looked and how he moved around...she always scolded herself for it.  
  
And Vegeta was mostly thinking the same thing about her in the gravity room. How gorgeous she was and all. And he always punished himself by training even harder. It was hard not to think about her. She even invaded his dreams.  
  
Bulma found him in the kitchen. She sat down and began eating too. Bulma had absolutely detested the hospital food.  
  
Vegeta looked her up and down and his imaginations took over. It was soo much physical attraction and maybe even more. But he never allowed himself to think it was based on love. He thought of it as how she looked. But something inside him told him that it was LOVE. But feh. Not possible. Or was it?  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta staring at her with...what was in his eyes? Lust? Nope. Yes. She didn't know. It was hard to read him sometimes. He was totally unpredictable. But he was staring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Earth to Vegeta!" Bulma waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
Vegeta was snapped out of his thoughts and scowled, "I was just thinking about things."  
  
"Why are you telling me? I don't care," Bulma snapped.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I'm going to train."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Bulma sighed. She took notice of him as he walked out of the room. Like a proud lion. Even more pride than that. His ego was just a bit too much, though. But that just made him more hotter. He was breathtaking. ' Must stop thinking such thoughts!! ' Bulma yelled at herself.  
  
When Vegeta came back from training and came in he had no shirt on and he looked soo sexy. Sweat poured down him and he looked so muscular. So great. And that is exactly what Bulma thought as she walked into the kitchen as soon as he did.  
  
Bulma blushed and turned around, giggling madly. She turned back and saw him looking at her. She hid her blush and stared at his chest. Damn he was hot, sexy, and whatever you could explain to describe a gorgeous man.  
  
"See something you like?" Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Uh..." Bulma blushed even harder.  
  
Bulma snapped out of her trance and looked at Vegeta. He caught her gaze and looked her up and down. She looked the other way and felt like laughing.  
  
"Why are you out early?" Bulma asked, trying to get the thought of him out of her head.  
  
"Fix my gravity room," Vegeta stated simply.  
  
Bulma came up about 4 inches away from his face and said, "Use a different one!"  
  
"They're broke, too," Vegeta said.  
  
"WHAT?" The blue spark in her eyes lit up to fire. "When I was away you broke the other?!?! Do you know how much time this is gonna take?!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Fix it."  
  
"AND WHAT IF I SAY NO!?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Then I'll blow up the planet," Vegeta said.  
  
"Goku wouldn't let you," Bulma retorted.  
  
"He's a fool."  
  
"I'M NOT FIXING YOUR GRAVITY ROOM!" Bulma screamed in his face.  
  
They were now nose to nose.  
  
This amused Vegeta and he smirked. ' Time to play with the onna. I wonder how much fun this'll be. ' Vegeta chuckled and Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bulma demanded.  
  
Vegeta answered with a-a...kiss?! What the hell?  
  
Bulma replied hungrily and kissed him back. Vegeta thought, ' Wow it seems like she wants me as much as I want her. '  
  
It seemed like both of their fantasies had come true. But was it love? Or was it physical attraction? Neither of them knew. They just wanted each other. As if they belonged to each other. Almost like a hold on each. But who wanted it most?  
  
Somehow in some way possible, Vegeta must have flown silently to his room with Bulma in his arms. They felt like they were in a fantasy. A good one.  
  
( I don't write lemons so they just did it, alright? )  
  
THE next morning Bulma woke up with a pair of arms around her and-and a tail? Huh? She looked and saw Vegeta's tail. Oh yeah, now she remembered. that tail had been the source of several pleasureable things last night. ' How did it grow back? ' Bulma asked. But it probably was because it never got surgicaly removed.  
  
Bulma smiled and then drifted back asleep.  
  
Vegeta woke up and his nose smelled Bulma's scent. Such a beautiful scent. Something that smelled like flowers and many other great things.  
  
What would he think after last night? It had been such a passionate night that he would NEVER forget. And not only that, but Bulma had given her virginity away to him. He always thought that she was more of a slut, but that proved how wrong he was.  
  
Love? It wasn't love...or was it? He had no idea and it was disturbing him to no end. Then he felt something else. Two kis? Huh?  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he put his hand over Bulma's stomach. He had to leave! There could be no distractions and a child and a woman would be the most distractions to keep him from not getting his goal. He's have to leave sooner or later.  
  
He felt panicky. Vegeta was gonna be a father. Vegeta didn't know how to take this. So he unwrapped himself from Bulma. He watched her and then took a shower and changed into his armor. Then he went into the gravity room. ' Oh kami...what am I gonna do? ' Vegeta thought.  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
Bulma felt sick again as she started puking. She coughed. Ever since she had had that one night with Vegeta she had felt sick. Was it saiyan germs? Someone might think that. But she was starting to get worried. And the visit to the doctor would be the right thing to do.  
  
For the last two months she and Vegeta had still kept a relationship. They never said I love you or anything. But Bulma sometimes, almost says it, but she didn't know if she'd be denied or not. She didn't know if Vegeta was capable of love. But it sure seemed like it at night...  
  
Bulma ended up going to the doctors office and was waiting patiently, well not patiently in a waiting chair. Why was she so nervous? Bulma might have already knew what it was...  
  
"Bulma Briefs?" A nurse called.  
  
Bulma got up and was lead into a room. The female doctor smiled politely at her and told her to take a seat. And she did.  
  
"So what is the problem, Miss Briefs?" The doctorr asked.  
  
"Well, I've been sick a lot lately. I throw up a bit and my period has been a bit off," Bulma said as she looked at the doctor for an answer.  
  
"Hmm. Have you been with someone lately?"  
  
"If you mean in the way I think you do then well...yes," Bulma admitted.  
  
"Hmmm..." The doctor said as she began several tests and an x-ray.  
  
Bulma waited as the results came in. The doctor smiled at her...again and took a deep breath. What was she gonna say to her?  
  
"You've been two months pregnant," The doctor said.  
  
"W-What?!" Bulma gasped.  
  
  
  
@@@@@  
  
A/N: Review! Vegeta already knows and what is he gonna do when Bulma tells him anway? I try to make Vegeta play his normal character. I heard somewhere that Trunks mentioned that his parents were physically attracted to each other. But we all know it was a bit more than that. Right? Please Review!  
  
  
  
P.S: I haven't seen the android/cell saga. Toonami never showed it so I'm basing some of it on what I've heard. I'll look at websites and all too. If you wanna give me any info on that saga then feel free to review and put it in there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	4. Denied

A famous quote: "I do not Own DBZ"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
ch4-Denied  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Review people! Hey I had this one review where someone noticed Vegeta thought something with, ' Hmph ' in it. LoL. hehe. ( thanks mystic! ;-)! )  
  
Summary of Story: Vegeta denys his love for Bulma. Later she gives birth to Trunks. Gero kidnaps her and turns her into half saiyan and half android. What will happen to her? And how will the others react?  
  
  
  
TWO Months (It has been exactly one year that Vegeta has been staying here and 2 more years for the androids to come. Bulma is now 4 months pregnant) right?  
  
  
  
  
  
She still hadn't told Vegeta. Bulma knew it would have to be today. Bulma couldn't hide the way her stomach had started to grow a bit. It was either now or never or...she really had no other choice unless she would run away and never come back. *cough* yeah right.  
  
Bulma stopped working on her science project and made her way to the kitchen. Where Vegeta was now eating his dinner made by the bots.  
  
It was now dark at 8:30 pm. The stars shone brightly and the moon was full. But thankfully Vegeta could control is form and stop himself from transforming. Gohan now had his tail surgecily removed. Vegeta had hated that even though he hated the kid. Nothing would seperate him and his tail.  
  
Bulma didn't find him in the kitchen which shocked her. Where was he? Bulma went upstairs and looked into their room. Vegeta had moved into her room. She found him with a lot of capsules in a small bag. She narrowed her eyes questionly.  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing? And I need to tell you something," Bulma said.  
  
"Alright," Vegeta shrugged, hurting inside at his decision.  
  
"I'm pr-" Bulma was cut off.  
  
"You're pregnant. I've known forever," Vegeta admitted.  
  
"W-What? How?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You're the genious. Remember? I can sense ki," Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah! So what are you doing?" Bulma asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm leaving," Vegeta told her with indifference, but it only sounded cold.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Are you deaf? I'm leaving! I can't be around distractions. I am going to achieve my goal! What did you expect?!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"D-Distractions? Is that all I am to you? You're gonna be a father, Vegeta! Doesn't that mean anything? D-Don't y-you l-love me?" Bulma asked, with hurt very evident in her voice.  
  
"Woman, have I ever said I loved you? NO! You and the boy are going to be weaknesses. You were only a good fuck. And that would probably be the only compliment you're getting from me! Did you hear me? A good Fuck!!!!" Vegeta snapped harshly as he flew out the window, not even turning or looking back.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock. He was gone to train until the androids came and here she was. Stunned she stumbled back and fell onto the bed. Her eyes watered. No...it wasn't happening! None of it could be true. None...  
  
But how could she have expected Vegeta to love her? Everything was a lie. A complete lie! She bit her lip and started to shake a bit. ' I gave you everything Vegeta....I gave you my heart...'  
  
Bulma curled into the sheet and cried. The sheet smelled like him...  
  
"S-Soundproof," Bulma stuttered to her own room personal computer.  
  
Bulma didn't want anyone to hear her cry her heart out. HER heart.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Bulma's eyes were red. Instead a pair of arms or tail around her there was nothing. Nothing, but his smell.  
  
She made herself take a shower and get dressed. Everything was blurry the whole way. Bulma didn't have any strength to even lift a smile when she went downstairs. Plenty of food was layed out by the bots; her mother had probably woke the bots up to do it.  
  
Then Goku sat at the table, eating everything. Probably looking for a good spar with Vegeta. But Vegeta wasn't coming back until he became a freakin Super saiyan.  
  
"H-Hi Goku," Bulma choked out.  
  
Goku looked up and looked at her confused to no end (typical.) He said, "Hi, Bulma. Have you been crying?"  
  
' Am I that obvious? ' Bulma thought.  
  
She just shrugged and sat next to Goku. Refusing the tears and the drama. It felt like he was here though. But Vegeta wasn't.  
  
Goku grinned and said, "Wow Bulma! You must have changed your appetite!"  
  
"Oh, you mean my stomach? I'm pregnant," Bulma stated emotionlessly.  
  
' Trunks! ' Goku's first thought. But then he looked at the way she said it. ' Doesn't she care? I don't understand. Oh well. '  
  
"So is Vegeta here?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, Goku. He left me. AND my son that isn't even born yet. He can go to hell for all I care. I-I HATE HIM!" Bulma slammed her fist on the table. Startling Goku.  
  
"Calm down. Why'd he leave?" Goku asked.  
  
"He said I was a distraction! Can you believe that?! A fucking distraction!!! And not only that he said I was just a-a...." Bulma put her hear on the table and her hands beneath it. Her head down.  
  
"Oh Bulma..." Goku trailed off.  
  
"A GOOD FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled so loudly. She got up and shoved the food away. She wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
"Um, bye Bulma?" Goku said as Bulma stormed out of the room.  
  
He frowned and stopped eating. Then he used instant transmission to go. He'd figure out a way to cheer her up. There had to be something...maybe ChiChi could set up something. And did Yamcha even know about this? Probably not. Bulma hadn't seen Yamcha in a long time.  
  
*  
  
Goku arrived at his house and ChiChi smiled as she saw him back early. She hadn't expected him home all day. All he did was train.  
  
"Goku! You're back early! I thought you were going to spar with Vegeta," ChiChi said.  
  
"Well, I was, but Bulma said he left. Want me to fill you in?" Goku asked.  
  
"Alright," ChiChi said, interested.  
  
Goku told her everything that he knew when Bulma had come downstairs. Every detail and how she said it. He could still even hear her fist hit the table.  
  
"WHAT? Vegeta just left her like that!?!?!? I always knew that man was bad! How dare he say that to Bulma! Bring me to Bulma right NOW!" ChiChi ordered.  
  
"Chi, we should cheer her up," Goku suggested.  
  
"First she'll pour her soul out to me by getting everything off her chest and then we'll cheer her up. I need to know more about this," ChiChi said.  
  
"If you think it'll help then I'll get you over there," Goku agreed as he teleported them over there.  
  
ChiChi immediatly bolted to where she thought Bulma was - in the lab.- And Chi was right. Bulma was working furiously on a project.  
  
Goku had chosen to go into the gravity room and work out. No one would mind anyway. Vegeta wasn't here. So he wouldn't get yelled at.  
  
"Bulma?" Chi said softly as she stood in the doorway.  
  
Bulma turned around. She was crying a bit. Tears were going down her cheeks.  
  
"C-ChiChi?" Bulma said.  
  
"Want to talk?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Yes..." Bulma said as she told her every single detail. How he said it and how she reacted and just everything that she could think of.  
  
"Well, let me get this straight. You're pregnant and that bastard left you?!" ChiChi growled.  
  
"Yes..." Bulma said.  
  
"ChiChi?" A knock was on the door as Goku's voice could be heard.  
  
"Yes, Goku?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes," ChiChi nodded as she said goodbye to Bulma.  
  
"Thanks Chi," Bulma smiled weakly.  
  
"Don't let this bring you down, B. I'm sure it'll turn out okay," ChiChi said before Goku trasnported them back.  
  
Bulma just went back to her work. Trying to drill everything out of her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta arrived at a faraway mountain far far away from civilization and far away from Bulma and the others. He sighed as he leaned back against a tree. Everything had happened so fast yesterday. He had rejected the ' onna ' and now he regretted it.  
  
' I must not let these emotions get in the way!! Damn it! Stupid onna! She did this to me! Didn't she? NO! Kami damn it! ' Vegeta thought.  
  
He began clearing a lot of the woods surrounding the mountains with several ki blasts. Nothing could stop his anger. He wanted to kill something! And the wood animals wouldn't do!  
  
His saiyan blood lust had kicked in. Something to put his anger on. But there was nothing around for Vegeta to terrorize. And thank Kami for that.  
  
"DAMN IT! I AM SO CONFUSED! DAMN THIS IDIOT PLANET! FUCK THIS! WHY!!! WHY!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted to the world. No one could hear him. He clenched his fists.  
  
The scene kept playing in his mind. He had denied the only person who had really cared for him. And Kakarott caring for everything did not count.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Woman, have I ever said I loved you? NO! You and the boy are going to be weaknesses. You were only a good fuck. And that would probably be the only compliment you're getting from me! Did you hear me? A good Fuck!!!!" Vegeta snapped harshly.  
  
Even a couple miles away he could hear her cry...  
  
-End flashback-  
  
Flashbacks. Several came to him. The way Frieza had treated him. He had usually tried to ignore this, but it just flooded his mind. It couldn't be stopped. The death of his mother...the death of his father...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Five year old Vegeta was training by his father's orders. It seemed so boring. Back then training was pretty boring. But that was before the problems of his life began...  
  
Next door he heard his mother and father yelling at each other. Then King Vejita dragged the Queen into the room and Vegeta stopped training and looked at them questionly.  
  
' Why is he being so mean to mommy? ' Chibi Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Boy!" King Vejita barked.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOMMY?!?" Prince Vegeta demanded.  
  
The King laughed maniacly ( is that a word? ) He threw the Queen into the corner where she cried out in pain and her beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears.  
  
Vejita fired up a ki blast and killed Vegeta's mother. Instantly.  
  
Vegeta shrieked in horror, "M-MOMMY!" Then he started crying.. He didn't understand why his own father had killed his mom.  
  
King Vejita sneered and grabbed chibi Vegeta off the ground on the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Emotions are weak," K. Vejita snarled and threw him against the wall.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
That was the first time Vegeta had ever cried. And he tried to live up to his father wanted him to be. But he always hated his father because the King had killed his mom. And that wasn't a very pretty flashback. And K. Vejita had even done worse. Later he had started his own harem. Prince Vegeta was never like his father though.  
  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
10 year old Vegeta smirked as he yet again defeated another guard at Frieza'd headquarters. How he detested the pink purple lizard.  
  
"Vegeta?" A voice behind him called.  
  
Vegeta turned around and saw who he thought it was. Frieza. He mocked bowed and then stood up and noticed his father was next to Frieza.  
  
"Well, well. Do you know what I'm going to do you two?" Frieza chuckled.  
  
"What?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"This," Frieza showed a screen and HIS planet showed up. And so did Frieza with a ki blast.  
  
A huge ki blast that amazed Vegeta.  
  
"This is YOUR planet. I destroyed it shortly ago. About a half an hour ago to be precise," Frieza chuckled. "I hate to admit it, but you monkies were getting two strong."  
  
"W-What? NO!" Prince Vegeta thundered.  
  
"Yes. And this," Frieza laughed as he blasted Vegeta's father to the next oblivion.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
' I should have killed Frieza. Not that third class baka! ' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Vegeta still didn't understand. What did the third class have that he didn't? Goku wasn't even royal blood. The lowest class you could get. How he despised him.  
  
And Frieza was destroyed. But Vegeta. He. Wanted to kill him slowly and tortured. Kakarott had almost even let Frieza go! ' The baka doesn't deserve to be a super saiyan. Idiot...' He thought.  
  
Vegeta got up. Thinking wasn't going to help him become a super saiyan. He started doing pushups and started working himself hard.  
  
' I'll show you, Kakarott! I'll defeat you one day and you'll regret ever seeing me!!!! ' Vegeta thought as he powered up to try to achieve his ultimate goal. But Bulma still lingered in his mind....  
  
  
  
~~**~~@@  
  
A/N: I know this was a bit shorter than the other chapter, but you wouldn't believe how long it takes to even finish this! REVIEW! I know the main part hasn't started, but I'm just playing it out. And like I said before. I'm trying to make Vegeta play his character. And poor Bulma. Doesn't he know how much he hurt her?  
  
What'll happen next chapter? Um...I still have to write it! Review!  
  
P.S. Sorry for any mistakes made.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	5. Devastated

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
ch5-Devastated  
  
  
  
A/N:There is a purple button on the bottom of the page. Push it and Review please. ;-) Thanks.  
  
Summary of Story: Vegeta denys his love for Bulma. Later she gives birth to Trunks. Gero kidnaps her and turns her into half saiyan and half android. What will happen to her? And how will the others react?  
  
  
  
TWO Months (It has been exactly one year that Vegeta has been staying here and 2 more years for the androids to come. Bulma is now 4 months pregnant) right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi grinned happily as Goku used instant transmission to get to Bulma's house. Today was going to be Bulma's suprise party for her new kid that was to come. They had everything worked out. There would be no flaws in the plan. None at all.  
  
~Meanwhile.....~  
  
Vegeta stopped training and took a whiff of the fresh air. He was bored for once. And training wasn't going to help it. Something had to keep his mind off of her. Yes, Bulma. He had never thought of her this much. 'Thank Kami I didn't mark her as my mate. Or I'd even have a harder time,' He thought.  
  
Vegeta searched around and saw a beautiful Large lake. He quickly stripped, leaving his boxers on. The water felt good on his skin and it relaxed him. Veggie could hold his breath in the water for about 15 minutes. This was because of his saiyanness.  
  
He ran a hand threw his black hair and over his face. When wet his hair went down a little and made him look like he had bangs. It looked really hot. ( Think Vegetto. I think Vegetto looks good. Vegetto is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta and I think he looks more like Veg. )  
  
Vegeta went down in the water and just looked around in the blue clear H20. He saw a small cave at the bottom. Hmm...Vegeta went down and quickly swam into the cave. As it ended up there wasn't water in the cave. ' Interesting... '  
  
Looking around, Vegeta's eyes rested on a small orange sphere. He walked over to it and smirked. This was why he had come to Earth into the first place. And these were much smaller than the Namek ones.  
  
The three star dragonball glittered a bit and then he just kept it in his hand. Vegeta got out of the cave and shot up to the surface. His hair dryed a bit and it went back into its normal flame position.  
  
'Geta flew over to his capsule home and shoved it into a drawer. Who knows. It could be useful sometime. Vegeta yawned and went over to a tree to meditate. Everything seemed so peaceful when he did that. Veg sat under a tree and just sat there, meditating.  
  
~Capsule Corp.~  
  
"Come on it'll be fun! We-I mean everyone needs to get you away from here!" Chi recovered as she accidently said we, referring to the people coming to the party.  
  
"I look terrible, Chi! I'm in no shape to go! I just wanna get something to eat!" B complained.  
  
"You sound like Goku," ChiChi laughed. "That half saiyan inside you must really be hungry, and at that to your normal food carvings."  
  
"Saiyans. I hate them all - well not counting Goku, Gohan, or my baby - so basically you know who I'm talking about," Bulma said.  
  
"Please, Bulma! Let's go shopping - first we'll eat - then go shopping. Alright? You're clothes are getting a bit...er...uh small..." Chi noticed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I guess I should get something that actually fits. Thank Kami I'm gonna get my shape back when this kids out. By the way...um a saiyan pregnancy is a bit different from usual isn't it?" She asked.  
  
"Um...well...." ChiChi put her hand behind her head - she got it from Goku - and she laughed nervously. Chi didn't actually want to tell her. Her baby hurt the shit out of her. And Gohan was all nice instead of kicking all the time. Maybe Bulma's would be different. Hopefully.  
  
"Chi?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Um...itsalrightbutireallyhatedit," Chi said quickly. A bit too quickly.  
  
"I don't think I want to even know what you said. I guess I'll come, but...alright fine," Bulma gave up. There was no use fighting her.  
  
"Great! Now the-" Chi stopped as she was going to say, ' Now they get to setup your party. "Now the way we go to...the mall!" Chi recovered horribly.  
  
"Okkayyy...let's go," Bulma said as she looked at Chi, confused.  
  
~somewhere...~  
  
Vegeta stopped meditating as he sensed another ki about 5 miles away. Who would be near so close? He growled and flew to that ki source. Vegeta was curious. Saiyans were all curious. They just had to know what or who it was.  
  
He spotted a small house that was wood. There was a man sitting down underneath a shady tree. Vegeta raised his eyebrows and approached the elderly man.  
  
"I've been expecting you, Vegeta," The old man said, not turning around.  
  
"I don't know you, stranger. Now, why would you be so far from civilization? Don't you know that I'm training around here?! I could blow your house to smitherines!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"I know more about you than you know about yourself. For I am a predictor, seer, the future, and the past," The man said.  
  
"The future? Past? Hah! Don't make me laugh! You - how did you know my name?" Vegeta asked, wondering why he had.  
  
"I have already told you so. I am-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Alright. So you better move your old carcass away or I'm going to make you! I won't give your mercy right now. Leave now and you won't be hurt," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"My time is to come soon, anyway, child. You've destroyed many lives, Prince. But you, like others, have second chances. Do you know what that is?"  
  
"Nonsense," Vegeta growled. "I don't know how you know about me, but I can assure you that I haven't seen second chances. What the hell are you talking about?!?!?!"  
  
"Oh, young man, if only you knew. You have the power to alter the future for yourself. Why do you push it away? Accept it and all will be fine," The man shook his head back and forth.  
  
"Fuck you, asshole!" Vegeta yelled. "I don't know what you're talking about! I DON'T SO DON'T GIVE ME THIS SHIT!"  
  
The old man smiled weakly, "You know what I mean. Don't give her up...."  
  
Then the guy vanished.  
  
Vegeta didn't feel his ki anymore. What did the man mean? And why did he suddenly dissapear? He would never understand this planet.  
  
' Her.... ' Veg thought. ' No! He can't mean HER. I musn't let this get to me. I'll drive that Onna out of my thoughts for good. I need to train, achieve my goal, then destroy the third class scum. Nothing shall get in my way! '  
  
"NOTHING!" Vegeta shouted to no one in particular. He was fuming. And he would achieve the ultimate goal. Even if that meant sacrifing things.  
  
  
  
~Somewhere else...after the mall...~  
  
  
  
Bulma had now picked out twenty total outfits from her own money. They had finished with the mall now and were headed home. Chi had bought several things, with Bulma's money. But B didn't mind. After all, she was the richest woman in the world, most likely. They went in front of the yard, ChiChi was driving.  
  
ChiChi saw Goku in the corner of her eye and he gave her a thumbs up. She nodded and then turned to look at Bulma.  
  
"Why don't we go in the..back yard. I think I left something back there," Chi smiled.  
  
"Go ahead and get it. I think I'll go insi-" She was cut off.  
  
ChiChi growled, "You're coming whether you like it or not!" ....at least there was no frying pan...  
  
When they arrived back there, Bulma's jaw dropped as there was a large banner with the words, 'Congragulations!'  
  
Bulma grinned and saw everyone. Tien, Chiatzo, Oolong, Roshi, Launch, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Krillen, and....Yamcha?!  
  
He looked sad a bit, but was covering it up by smiling and joking along with everyone else. Everyone turned to them and had ...whoops... on their faces.  
  
Silence. Then..."SUPRISE!"  
  
Chi glared at them for not hiding and Goku was supposed to tell them that they were there! Did he always have to forget something? But Goku was Goku- er Kakarott too, but that really isn't the point is it? Guess not....  
  
Chi soon forgot that as she ushered Bulma in the middle of everyone who kept asking the same questions and all. They wanted to know....  
  
"Who's the father?" Krillen asked, like everyone else.  
  
Only Goku and ChiChi knew who the real father was. And now the others desperatly wanted to know.  
  
"SILENCE!" ChiChi growled. Also, Chi didn't want to ruin everything when Bulma remembered about Vegeta. But Bulma wouldn't - well TRY - to be bothered by it.  
  
"The father?" Bulma echoed. Then she looked a bit down.  
  
"Hey, where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked. "Isn't he 'sposed to be here? He lives here dudn't he?"  
  
"Well, yes...and he...he..." She took a deep breath. "Is the father. And he isn't here..." Bulma whispered the last part, but everyone heard it.  
  
"VEGETA?!?!?!" Everyone shouted in unison. They shouted it VERY loud.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Vegeta could have sworn someone had said his name. ' Nah. I must be hearing things.... '  
  
~Back to capsule corp.~  
  
"Yes, Vegeta," Bulma said, and Yamcha looked SHOCKED. Stunned. Whatever the expression on his face showed.  
  
Goku hiddenly grinned, ' Trunks...yes Trunks... '  
  
"Wow! Who woulda thought..." Oolong said. Then he added, "What's that saiyan got that I haven't?"  
  
Bulma laughed, "A body!" Then she blushed realizing what she had said. Bulma had meant it two ways. One as in a human body and not a pig. And two because he was HOT and HE did have a great body.  
  
ChiChi laughed silently, that was a pretty funny one.  
  
Yamcha looked hurt. VERY hurt. He smiled weakly, "Congrats Bulma!"  
  
"Thanks, Yamcha," Bulma smiled, feeling as though the air had became too thick.  
  
The party started and B had many gifts for the new baby and everything seemed so wonderful. Even Yamcha had been a lot happier.  
  
And then it was time to go...  
  
Everyone had left except.  
  
"Yamcha...wait!" Bulma called.  
  
"Huh? Oh Bulma. Wha?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Can I speak to you in private?"  
  
"Sure," Bulma said as she dragged him into the building, into the living room. Her parents had a meeting...and Mrs. Briefs had decided to come along. (Could happen...)  
  
"Yamcha..." Bulma sighed. "You know you're my best friend, right?"  
  
"What does he have that I don't?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I-I don't know Yamcha...but at least he hadn't cheated..."  
  
"Him? Cheat?! Of course he wouldn't! All he does is train. At least I get out," Yamcha pointed out.  
  
"I was just attracted to him...I'm sorry Yamcha..." Bulma's eyes began to water.  
  
"Bulma...don't cry. Please. What's wrong. And where IS Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"H-He left...H-He doesn't love me! D-Do you know what he said?!" Bulma cried.  
  
Yamcha put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry into his shoulder. Friendly like! Not what some of you might be thinking.  
  
"Shh..." Yamcha soothed her. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."  
  
"No it won't...I gave him my heart, Yamcha! A-And he rejected me! All he said was that I was..."  
  
Bulma couldn't bring herself to say it. She was crying and it was just too sad...  
  
"If I was strong enough than I would be sure to tear him apart...but sadly I'm just a weakling," Yamcha sighed.  
  
"You're really strong, Yamcha! Don't let him get to your head when he said that to you!"  
  
"No, B. I realized that you were right. I did flirt too much, but that's how I am. I guess I was...I don't know...Now relax...things'll be okay."  
  
"He said I was a good fuck!" Bulma outbursted.  
  
She jumped up and looked him in the eye, "Just a good fuck...."  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma. I AM your best friend though. You can tell me anything. I'm sorry this happened to you-"  
  
"It's not your fault, Yamcha. J-Just please leave. I need time for myself," Bulma said.  
  
"Okay Bulma. But if you ever need me I'll be here," Yamcha said.  
  
"Bye..."Bulma said as he left. It all seemed wrong...she was so devastated.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Vegeta felt a pang of hurt...from where though? It didn't seem like he had felt it....but someone else had felt it. Where had these sudden f-feelings come from? ' Er. Where have all these sudden thoughts come from? It's a nuisance. Hmph. '  
  
Vegeta was right. These feelings weren't his...but a certain someone elses.....  
  
  
  
  
  
~!~@  
  
A/N: What do you think? REVIEW! Yamcha finds out who the father of her child is now. Poor Yamcha. But he really didn't deserve her. The next chapter is when Trunks is born.  
  
P.S. Sorry for spelling errors, etc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	6. An unexpected visit

Trunks: Who are you?  
  
Speedy: Who do you think?  
  
Trunks: Um...  
  
Goten: Hey Trunks! Who is she?  
  
Trunks: I don't know. But she is always in the ' director ' chair. What does that mean?  
  
Goten: How should I know?  
  
Speedy: You two are such idiots!  
  
Trunks/Goten: What?  
  
Speedy: Ugh! Just get to the disclaimer! I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
ch6-An unexpected visit  
  
  
  
::::consiouns:::  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for any mistake made on this chap!  
  
Summary of Story: Vegeta denys his love for Bulma. Later she gives birth to Trunks. Gero kidnaps her and turns her into half saiyan and half android. What will happen to her? And how will the others react?  
  
a/n: Yeah, yes. I know I haven't got to the Gero part and all, but I wanna play some stuff out.  
  
  
  
Vegeta felt a bit of pain out of no where and he tripped over himself. He quickly got up and dusted himself off. Where had that sudden jolt come from? And why did it seem not so hurtful as real pain should be?  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Bulma had finally had the child and now she was grinning ear to ear while doctors were confused about the child's tail. The child had also grown hair five minutes after it had come into the real world. Most likely a saiyan gene.  
  
"Um, ma'am?" The doctor asked, holding the child and looking utterly confused.  
  
"Yes? Oh the tail. He must have inherited it from his father. Don't cut it off now; alright?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Okay..." The doctor looked more confused. ' Was the father a monkey? '  
  
Bulma said, "His name is..." She thought for a moment then it slipped out, "Trunks."  
  
"Nice name for a child. I hope Trunks is as smart as you, Ms. Briefs," The doctor, Cory, said.  
  
"Oh Cory! Thank you!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Here. I don't wanna intrude on you two. So I'll be going," Cory said as he handed over Trunks.  
  
When Trunks got into her hands he looked at her with curious and gentle blue eyes. Then he giggled and wrapped his tail around her wrist.  
  
"You look so much like your father..." Bulma said. His face was shaped like Vegeta's and if you replaced his hair with black eyes and hair then you'd have another Vegeta.  
  
Then she blinked several times. Was he...he looked exactly...yes indeed he was...the lavender haired kid from the future. He'd look very handsome when he got older. Sinec Bulma had already seen him.  
  
"So that's why you had a capsule corp jacket in the future...and he said he was from the future and his mom had built a time machine..." Bulma muttered. Then she gasped, "I built a time machine?!?! Wow!"  
  
*  
  
Vegeta's flame hair blew in the wind as he stood onto the mountain; thoughts that were very deep. Thoughts that he had never even thought before. Why was everything so confusing?  
  
' Damn it...no....I can't! I made myself swear that I wouldn't talk to her until I become a super saiyan! ' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
:::You're not going to talk to her! Just watch her!:::  
  
' What do you know, consiouns? I never listened to you before '  
  
:::Sure you have. Remember when you-:::  
  
' I know what you're gonna say! But I have NO feelings for her! '  
  
:::Stop decieving yourself and listen! Don't you want to see your new baby son? Aren't you a bit curious?:::  
  
' NOO! '  
  
:::I know you're curious. That's part of the reason why you're even considering this.:::  
  
"Stupid baka consiouns..." Vegeta mumbled as he set off to the hospital. To at least see them...  
  
*  
  
Goku came in the hospital with a huge grin plastered on his face while Gohan and his wife entered beside him. The nurse had eventually let them in after a wack with the frying pan. So they came into the room and saw Bulma with Trunks.  
  
"Wow! So that's Trunks!" Goku smiled. But he looked a bit nervous and kept glancing at the shots.  
  
"Huh? Oh Goku! Hey!" Bulma greeted. "How did you know his name was Trunks? Did you have a talk with Mirai Trunks or something?" Then she looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Um...well yes, but I couldn't tell you that! And...why does he have his tail?" Goku asked, Mirai Trunks had said his tail was cut off at birth. This was strange...  
  
"Because I didn't want it cut off. And Vegeta might be a bit mad at me. He always-well a few times he said that a saiyan isn't really a saiyan without their tail. So I guess I don't want it cut off,"Bulma explained.  
  
"But future Trunks had his cut off when he was born...I don't get it," Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Maybe because a few things change when someone comes from the future!" Gohan spoke up.  
  
"Possibly..I never thought of that," Bulma said thoughtfully.  
  
"Won't Trunks endanger us all if he has his tail?" ChiChi asked worriedly.  
  
"Not if I don't let him see the full moon," Bulma said.  
  
Although she thought, ' Vegeta'll teach him won't he? But why am I even thinking of that jerk?! '  
  
Goku shrugged, "I guess..." And he still glanced at the shots.  
  
Gohan echoed, "I guess..."  
  
"Anyway, congrats Bulma! I'm glad to see you about and happy!" Goku grinned and laughed.  
  
"Thank you Goku," Bulma replied.  
  
The Sons stayed for a while then left. During the day everyone had come to say there congrats and then went as they came. It all happened so fast. And Goku made a bit of a hurry to leave. Shots...that's what he kept thinking about.  
  
*  
  
Vegeta stopped halfway there near a forest and kept feeling strange and it was just so weird for him to....feel. It brought new things. Odd things. This was a very interesting experience for the young saiyan Prince. Who'd a thought this could happen.  
  
He wasn't going to go to the hospital. He would sleep in his capsule house in the woods for a bit. Then tomorrow he'd go and see...his family. It felt so different. HIS family...he blinked several times in confusion at the sudden realization.  
  
Vegeta had left his family...that labeled him as a terrible father. Didn't it? 'Geta shook his head. Why hadn't he thought of it before? And why should it bother him? After all he had no feelings. Or so he often had believed.  
  
' What am I doing? I told myself that I wouldn't see them! Damn it! I guess promises to ones self were meant to be broken. Do I have something for this woman? '  
  
:::Of course you do!:::  
  
' NO! '  
  
:::Yes and you know it. Give it up. You have feelings for her.:::  
  
' Impossible! '  
  
:::Oh you must think this through. You KNOW you have something for her! And YOU hurt her!:::  
  
' What are you talking about? I hurt the woman? '  
  
:::DUH! What did you say before you left? Hmm?:::  
  
' Wh- ' Then it came to Vegeta. He had said the worst thing possible.  
  
:::Ahuh:::  
  
' I-I can't believe I never thought about what I said...Oh crap... '  
  
:::No shit, Prince:::  
  
' How could I have said that she was just a good-good fuck? '  
  
:::So you do have feelings for her.:::  
  
' I hate it when you're right. '  
  
:::Yep. I know a lot you know.:::  
  
Vegeta tossed and turned in his bed that night. With the same question going through his head. Why did he f-feel for someone?  
  
*  
  
ThE NeXt DaY  
  
Bulma had now gotten home with Trunks and a party had come to welcome her. Many gifts and food were there. Goku and Gohan had been around it a lot and eating. ChiChi had scolded them for eating so much, but they paid no heed to her...that is until she brought the frying pan out. Who knows where it came from.  
  
"Wow, Bulma! You really have your shape back!" Krillen commented.  
  
"Thanks! I guess Trunks really takes up room!" Bulma chuckled.  
  
"Why did you keep the tail on? I heard Goku tell me that Mirai Trunks got his cut off. I don't get it.." Krillen scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"I don't know. Probably because future Trunks made our timeline a bit different when he entered. Who knows..." Bulma shrugged. ( Bulma's right )  
  
"Did you think of this?" Krillen asked, curiously.  
  
"Actually, no. Gohan did. Oh and you wouldn't believe how scared Goku looked when he entered the hospital. He kept glancing at the pointed tips of shots," Bulma laughed.  
  
"Well, that is Goku for you," Krillen laughed, too.  
  
The party lasted about three hours. The food eventually ran out, the gifts had been open, and everything was now being put away by people that were hired.  
  
Now all the Z warriors and Chi had left so Bulma was once again left alone. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs there and they had been so happy when they saw Trunks. Bunni immendiatly fell in love with Trunks as soon as he put his tail around her wrist.  
  
It was dark and the stars were out. It was NOT a full moon. The next full moon would be next year during March. That's what the news had said before. And Bulma had made sure she checked that.  
  
Bulma had her pajamas on and went into Trunks' room to tuck him in. He was soo cute and only about two days old. And he had hair already. Definetly a saiyan gene.  
  
( I know babies are left at the hospital for a bit, but this is my fic! LoL )  
  
She sighed as she looked a Trunks in her arms. When he fell asleep she put him in his crib and went to sit on the soft chair in the room. Bulma just looked at the crib. As if expecting something to come from it. But she wasn't even thinking anything.  
  
She noticed it had suddenly gotten...colder? Bulma looked and saw that the window was open. She hadn't left the window open...had she? Bulma shrugged and then shut it. Bulma glanced around the room, almost expecting a robber or something.  
  
Bulma shrugged it off and then quickly went to her room. Bulma yawned tiredly as she laid on her bed. Just looking at the white ceiling. Why did she feel as if she was being watched? It felt so nerve wrecking! What was it? ER!  
  
Bulma sat up and her eyes scanned the room. Looking for anyone or anything that could be the cause of that nagging feeling. And she found it-actually him. He stepped out of the shadows and even if it was dark the moonlight reflected on him from the window.  
  
Not knowing what either was thinking they stared at each other. Both keeping their face expressionless.  
  
"V-Vegeta?" Bulma's eyes widened now.  
  
"Who else, woman?" Vegeta grunted and sat next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma asked in a serious whisper.  
  
' I don't know! ' His mind screamed. Why had he come here?  
  
Bulma was fueled with anger and she stood up and looked at him with substantial anger and hurt.  
  
"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Bulma yelled. Then she added, "Soundproof room!" The room automactially become sound proof because of the installment.  
  
Vegeta stood up, "And you think I don't know that?!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma growled. "Leave ME and my child alone."  
  
"OUR kid," Vegeta growled, too. "What is the brats name?"  
  
"It's not like you've seen him yet!"  
  
"As a matter of fact I have!"  
  
"His name is Trunks! And NOT Vegeta. I don't want ANOTHER Vegeta," Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fair enough," Vegeta hmphed.  
  
"It's not like you care! All you said I was was a good f-" Bulma got cut off.  
  
"I know what I said!" He shook his head.  
  
When she saw his eyes Bulma was shocked. She saw hurt, anger, and pain. What was the cause? Was she?  
  
"Wha?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
"Look, woman. I'm not what I always seem," Vegetae admitted.  
  
"And what does that mean?" She questioned.  
  
"You heard me. And I will NOT repeat it again. And I didn't mean what I said..." Vegeta said, a bit nervously, but tried not to show it.  
  
"You didn't? Then what DO you think of me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Vegeta spat out.  
  
"Do you love me Vegeta?" Bulma whispered. Her eyes averted to the ground.  
  
' Love? What IS love? And am I feeling it? ER! I'm not some freakin earthling! I shouldn't actually feel this! And I am defiently NOT Kakarott! But...I do, don't I? '  
  
"I don't know, onna," Vegeta lied.  
  
"Get out," Bulma said in a dangerous whisper.  
  
' You messed up again, Princey, ' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"GO!" Bulma said more loudly, her eyes still to the ground.  
  
Vegeta took her chin into his hand and made her look at him. He quickly dropped his hand as he realized...she was crying. ' Why though? Over me? '  
  
He backed up as he saw her. She looked the same as she did before she was pregnant. Her eyes looked at him. Filled with hurt.  
  
Vegeta backed up more. Then he opened the window and immeditaly left.  
  
Bulma started crying. Why couldn't she get a man to love her? And what did he exactly mean when he said he was not always what he seemed? Why was her life so complicating?  
  
  
  
~!@~!  
  
A/N: I think this chapter is a bit short...Both are very confused. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Gero come? I don't know...I'm still deciding...well farewell and until next time-er chapter!  
  
  
  
Speedy: Poor Veggie.  
  
Vegeta: What did you just call me?  
  
Speedy: You heard me.  
  
Vegeta: How dare you insult the-  
  
Speedy: Prince of the saiyans. Yeah, yeah, Veggie. We all know.  
  
Vegeta: Hmph.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	7. Kidnapped and Another Super Saiyan

Speedy: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Vegeta: Duh.  
  
Speedy: Must you be so mean?  
  
Vegeta: Yep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
ch7-Kidnapped and Another Super saiyan  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for any mistake made on this chap! And thank you guys so much for the reviews!  
  
Summary of Story: Vegeta denys his love for Bulma. Later she gives birth to Trunks. Gero kidnaps her and turns her into half saiyan and half android. What will happen to her? And how will the others react?  
  
  
  
FIVE MONTHS LATA  
  
Bulma finished dressing up Five month year old Trunks. He was wearing a blue small capsule corp shirt and black shorts. His shoes were totally white and his lavender hair had grown a bit more. He giggled a bit. He looked so cute.  
  
"Gagat!" Trunks said in baby tone.  
  
"Yep we're gonna go to another mall And everyone will see how cute you look there!" Bulma grinned.  
  
"Mommy!" Trunks said, that was his first word he had spoke since last week.  
  
"Yep, that's me," Bulma laughed as she lifted Trunks off the table from dressing him.  
  
His blue eyes watched her as she carried him around the house for a bit, searching for her mom and dad. They were probably outside again. They went outside and Bulma saw them just talking on a bench and laughing.  
  
"Hey mom, dad. I'm taking Trunks out to go shopping for more things. I'll be back later, alright?" Bulma said.  
  
"Alright honey! Bye!" They waved.  
  
She strapped him into the vehicle as they sped off to West City's mall. It was one of the famous malls in the whole world. Everything and anything seemed to be sold there. And a lot of it was expensive, but that didn't slow down the richest genious in the world.  
  
"We're here," Bulma said as she parked and carried Trunks.  
  
They went into Fitters ( I don't know really any good store names ) as Bulma started picking out some outfits. She was looking through everything and then decided to buy almost everything. Trunks even picked out stuff that he liked. The store owners kept glancing at his tail and sweatdropping while Bulma said, "This looks perfect!"  
  
Trunks now had a total of 14 small outfits by the end of the day. Bulma could have bought more, but he might have grown out of it. So she bought 13 more outfits that were bigger so he would fit into them when he got a bit older.  
  
They stopped at a restaurant and even for a five month year old kid he still ate a bit more than usual, but nobody had seemed to notice. They were busy amongst themselves.  
  
When they arrived home at 6:00 Bulma went into her lab and ended up bringing Trunks with her. She placed him a bit farther away with her newest invention beside him. But she didn't notice and she didn't want Trunks getting hurt so the distance was a bit farther.  
  
Trunks looked at the invention beside him with interest. He picked it up and then put it on. It was a scouter. He turned it on and then giggled.  
  
Bulma looked behind her and saw him turn it on. She almost dropped what she was working on. How did he know how to turn that on? Wasn't that impossible for a kid to do such a thing? I mean he was only five months old for goodness sakes!  
  
She walked over to him and he looked at her with the green scouter on his left eye. Then he giggled again. Bulma grinned at him and picked him up.  
  
"You must be a genious too, huh?" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Yeppy!" Trunks said as Bulma took it.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt though, k? The glass might hurt your eyes if it breaks. But you can help mommy with the other one," Bulma said as she carried him over to her desk.  
  
"Kay!" Trunks exclaimed happily.  
  
Trunks watched Bulma intently as she put together things and made something knew. Bulma often told him things about the parts, but she usually thought he didn't understand, but actually he sort of understood some things.  
  
*  
  
FOUR MONTHS LATER AND TWO MONTHS TILL THE ANDROIDS.  
  
Bulma had Trunks in the backyard and now he was nine months old. He was playing around with a butterfly and she was watching him with substantial pride. She smiled as he finally caught it gently and then opened his hand with the butterfly in it.  
  
"I co' i' mommy!" Trunks grinned successfully.  
  
Bulma grinned too, "It's beautiful."  
  
Trunks looked softly into her eyes, "No' a' pritty a' uo."  
  
This made Bulma hug Trunks. "Aww Trunks. Thank you."  
  
Trunks giggled then watched the butterfly fly away into the sky. Bulma looked at Trunks as he wore a purple shirt and white shorts. He had black shoes on now. Trunks went to Bulma and sat in her lap. He looked up into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Story!" Trunks blurted out.  
  
"Story? Huh? Oh sure I'll tell you one...let me think," Bulma smiled as she looked in deep thought.  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Okay once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess by the name of Buruma. She was perfect in every way possible. She had Blue hair like mine and blue eyes. One day a man with dark hair came and announced war on her kingdom-"  
  
She stopped for a second then continued. "He was the most gorgeous man anyone had ever layed eyes upon. But he was no Prince charming. His name was..."  
  
"Dash!" Trunks suggested.  
  
"Alright his name was Dash. He had dark hair in the shape of a flame. When he announce war his eyes traveled to Buruma. He immediatly stopped the battle and went over to her. And you know what he did? He kissed her. And she gladly did too. And it was as if they belonged to each other. So the war was called off and Dash and Buruma had a son. But Dash fled from his home to go to a war. And he has yet to return..."  
  
"Is dat deh' end?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No...I have yet to finish it," Bulma smiled.  
  
"Who was the son?" Trunks asked clearly.  
  
"His name....Trunks," Bulma grinned.  
  
"Wow!" Trunks grinned and then giggled.  
  
Trunks stopped and then heard something in the bushes. "Wat wa' dat?"  
  
"Huh? I didn't hear anything," Bulma shrugged.  
  
Trunks wasn't convinced though.  
  
A second later a man with gray hair and glasses came out with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Who was she supposed to be?  
  
"Juu grab Bulma and leave the kid," He ordered.  
  
Bulma's head jerked in their direction as the woman walked toward her. She suddenly became a bit worried about this.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma demanded as she got up.  
  
"18, but I'm called Juu right now," She replied as Bulma began to back up.  
  
Trunks went in front of Bulma, "Weave my mommy awone!  
  
"Get out of the way, kid," Juu snarled.  
  
Juu grabbed Trunks.  
  
Bulma growled, "Get off of him!"  
  
Juu rolled her eyes and dropped him onto the ground and punched him which made him crash into a tree nearby. Bulma gasped.  
  
"H-How dare you!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Shut your trap, bitch. He's not dead. You're lucky about that," Juu growled as she rendered Bulma unconsions with a swift blow.  
  
The old man dropped a note besides Trunks as they all left.  
  
Trunks got up and watched them walk away. He started crying, "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"  
  
Well, we all know where he got his LOUD voice from now don't we? Bunni and John came out and saw Trunks a bit bruised from the tree and his nose was bleeding. They immediatly went to him and started fussing over him.  
  
"What happened?" John gasped. "And where is Bulma?"  
  
"Persons comes an' steals Mommy!!!" Trunks cried.  
  
"WHAT?" Bunni cried.  
  
"N-No...who could it be?" John stammered.  
  
Trunks pointed to the note, "No'e"  
  
"Huh?" John asked. "A note!"  
  
They picked up the note and began reading it.  
  
@  
  
"Dear Briefs,  
  
Didn't expect this coming did you John? You know I will become a better scientist than you and your family! And to do so I'm going to experiment my latest idea on your dear daughter. And don't expect her to come back so soon.  
  
Dr. Gero."  
  
@  
  
"What does it mean?" Bunni started crying.  
  
"The jealous bastard! He's gonna try some science stuff on her! Damn it!" John growled.  
  
"MOMMY!" Trunks wailed.  
  
Bunni picked him up, "Don't worry Trunks. Your mommy will be fine."  
  
"We hope.." John added silently.  
  
**  
  
Vegeta's heart skipped a beat. ' Huh? ' He coulda sworn he had felt something go wrong. But what? He shook it off as his tail swung back and forth. Today he was going to try to reach his goal. Today he would do it and he would take anything.  
  
Vegeta started powering up. His power started to rise above his normal and he let out a scream. The pain started hurting his body, but he didn't care. Everything came rushing in. And he wanted it too. He believed that anger was part of achieving a super saiyan.  
  
His hate for Frieza and every single anger thought came into his head at that moment. And another came. His love for Bulma. Combined he let out a tremendous scream as gold surrounded him for a second. Then he clenched his fists harder.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and searched for the hidden power. His eyes turned teal and his hair stuck up straight then turned gold. With one last scream he fell to the ground, but not releasing the hold on his power.  
  
Then Vegeta grinned successfully. Veg had done it...he started laughing and then layed on the ground in content. Another Super Saiyan had been born.  
  
~!~@  
  
A/N: REVIEW! Bulma has finally been kidnapped. Vegeta has reached his goal. And now what is next? Find out soon! Sorry for any mistakes made!  
  
Speedy: Another chapter finished. Review please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	8. The Saiyan Android

Speedy: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
ch8- The Saiyan Android  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for any mistake made on this chap! And thank you guys so much for the reviews!  
  
Summary of Story: Vegeta denys his love for Bulma. Later she gives birth to Trunks. Gero kidnaps her and turns her into half saiyan and half android. What will happen to her? And how will the others react?  
  
  
  
A/N READ THIS! : I've redone this chapter a bit because I read an android saga summary and 20 happens to be Gero when he turns into an android. So I've changed 20 to 16. So if ou read this chapter before and heard 20/Roy then he is now 16. Just wanna tell you that.  
  
Bulma woke up with a throbbing pain in her head. She was sitting a a table of some sort. She heard voices and suddenly became confused. Where was she and who were those two people. And where was Trunks at? Was he alright?  
  
"I see you're up, finally," A voice said behind her.  
  
She looked behind her and saw the person that had kidnapped her in the first place. Bulma glared at the old man who stood there.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"My name is Dr. Gero," He replied.  
  
"You're the scientist who creates the androids!" Bulma gasped.  
  
He looked at her questionly, "And how would you know? Hm?"  
  
"Just a guess," Bulma lied. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I think I've made a breakthrough on another idea. And I'm hoping to test it on you," Gero laughed.  
  
"I'm not a lab pet!" Bulma hissed.  
  
"Too bad. And Juu, the one your saw earlier, is already deactivated," Gero said.  
  
"Deactivated?" She echoed.  
  
"Juu was one of my androids, you see," He said.  
  
"So what are you going to do to me? And you can't make me let you do something to me. You have no protection," Bulma smirked, but was very nervous.  
  
Gero shook his head. "You're a genious, aren't you? I've got my weapons."  
  
He pulled out a gun in his pocket and laughed. Bulma's eyes widened and she immediatly shut up. Bulma didn't want to get shot.  
  
Gero said, "I've been watching you and your family lately. And I'm pretty impressed on your little inventions. I've had a grudge against your father. He was always the genious of the world. And now you surpassed him. I'm sick of it. I am the most smartest in the world. NO ONE IS SMATER THAN ME!"  
  
Bulma watched him. She choked out, "Are you gonna kill me?"  
  
"No," Gero smirked. "I'm going to teach you to listen to me. I will show you who is the REAL boss around here."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked in an outraged tone.  
  
Gero laughed. "I know Goku is a saiyan. Well, I have been testing on his blood and am quite amazed at it. And you see I've been working with some androids. I call the experiment: Project Saiyan Android." ( evil music in the backround. LoL. And he brought his pinky to his mouth. Think Dr. Evil. )  
  
"Saiyan android? What the hell?!"  
  
This made Gero laugh. "You heard right, Bulma. You see I want to make someone half saiyan. AND half android. Would you realize the possiblities? And I thought someone as hot tempered as you would fit best. Since saiyans are most fueled with anger. And you are an unlimited supply of anger."  
  
"You're sick," Bulma spat.  
  
"No. I'm a genious. You'll be one of the most powerful project," Gero grinned.  
  
"I'll just kill you in the end. You can't control me," Bulma stated.  
  
"Oh yes I can," Gero retorted. "I can make you forget some things. Some of your past. And I can make you a cold hearted bitch. AND I can program you to NOT kill me."  
  
"So I'll be a machine?!" Bulma growled.  
  
"Not exactly. You see I'll use Goku's blood for you, but only your left wrist will actually be your only machinery. You can bleed and all, but you'll be mostly NOT machine," Gero stated.  
  
Bulma felt relieved that she wouldn't be a walking tin or anything. But she still didn't like the fact of listening to him. And she would even go against her friends...but this never happened in the other timeline. It didn't make sense.  
  
*  
  
Vegeta stopped training as he thought he felt a sense of panic. It wasn't him. He scowled as he realized what it was. ' Damn it. If I let this bond get bigger than she might begin to feel something too. Damn it. I'll just have to keep training. I can't let this get to me. '  
  
*  
  
Bulma got off the table, but Gero pointed his gun at her again. She sat back down. He smirked and then went through a drawer. He got out a shot filled with a green liquid. He approached her as she bit her lip. Gero laughed a bit. Bulma had tears down her face. It wasn't fair.  
  
Gero grabbed her arm and then injected the shot into her as she went unconsiouns. Gero just smiled and began to get out some supplies.  
  
Her last thought was... ' I'm sorry everyone. '  
  
*  
  
Vegeta could have sworn he heard something like an apology. ' Am I losing my mind or something? Dang it. What the fuck is wrong with me? '  
  
  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER (One week left til the battles begin)  
  
Bulma woke up with a headache as she sat up. She shook her head a bit then opened her eyes and saw her surroundings. She was in the same room she had been. And now Bulma felt so...empty as if all the feelings and emotions had been drowned out. But she only felt something for one person. Trunks.  
  
"Finally," A voice said.  
  
She turned around, "Dr. Gero...hm...I feel different."  
  
"Get used to it," Gero smiled.  
  
"Damn, I feel strong. And I seem to know several attacks...a lot of Goku's and the others...When do I get to try them out?" Bulma asked, emotionlessly.  
  
"Patience, my dear. My other androids have to teach you how to use ki and fly. You know the attacks, but you have yet to try them."  
  
"How strong am I?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"VERY strong. Probably a bit stronger than Juu," Gero said thoughtfully.  
  
"Alright. Where are your other androids?"  
  
"I'll have 16 teach you," Gero said as he called 16.  
  
"16 teach her what I told you," Gero demanded.  
  
"Yes, sir," The android replied.  
  
Bulma looked at herself. She looked at her left wrist and realized it felt very different. She stared at it before she looked and saw him looking at her impatiently with an obvious hatred.  
  
"What are you looking at, asshole?" Bulma growled harshly.  
  
Gero laughed, "16 you know she is more powerful than you. So unless you'd rather be killed than you'd better learn."  
  
16 just went out with Bulma closely behind on her heels. They stopped at a LARGE room that looked made of a hard metal. Bulma immediatly noticed this as Sicrum, the second hardest metal in the universe. It was white with gray in it.  
  
"You may be stronger than me, but you wouldn't be able to defeat me without the right knowledge of fighting," He stated.  
  
"Duh. You think I'm an idiot?" Bulma challenged.  
  
16 rolled his eyes and Bulma scowled at him.  
  
"I liked you better when you weren't a saiyan android," He commented.  
  
"You didn't even know me as a human," Bulma pointed out.  
  
"Exactly my point," 16 smirked.  
  
Bulma said, "Just teach me all this ki stuff. I'm anxious to know."  
  
"Anxious? You mean impatient."  
  
"Same difference," Bulma replied.  
  
"Alright. Now do you see your energy? Close your eyes and conecentrate," 16 ordered.  
  
Bulma did as she was told and looked within her. "Alright."  
  
"Now don't release your hold on it. Now direct that energy to your hand to create a ki ball," 16 instructed.  
  
Bulma did so and ended up with a small ball of energy in her hand. Her eyes widened and she grinned, "I did it! Wow!"  
  
She made it even bigger. And bigger. And HUGE. 16 ended up just gaping at it while Bulma grinned to no end. She eventually stopped and then it disappeared.  
  
"Okay. Teach me how to fly," Bulma demanded.  
  
"Alright. Now think of your ki. And think of anything to do with flying. Like birds, sky, anything," He said.  
  
Bulma did so and ended up lifting off the ground several feet. Then she began flying around the room with glee. ' This is so fun! '  
  
She went to the ground again. Then she asked, "Why does Gero call you a number? I mean I'm Bulma. It's not like I'm a number."  
  
16 shrugged, "I don't know. I think he has more respect for you."  
  
"Obviously. After all I am a genious. The smarte-" Bulma was cut off.  
  
He hissed, "Don't say that around him. He won't have that."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault he didn't program that I was to refer as him more smarter," Bulma said.  
  
"The reason he kept most of your memories in and things is because there is one week until we go into battle. And he wanted you to learn how to fight first," 16 explained.  
  
"Whatever," Bulma said expressionless. Then she asked curiously, "Is that why I can't seem to feel for anyone?" But that wasn't true. She did feel for one single person. And that was Trunks. She had no idea why, but there must have been a flaw or something.  
  
"He probably programmed that in to you."  
  
"Hey I want to try an attack that I've seen Goku use every single fight," Bulma said, with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Let's see it," 16 agreed.  
  
Bulma put her hands behind her back a bit into a position and said, "Kamehameh...ha!"  
  
A blue blast came from her hands as it traveled to him, but he quickly got out of the way as it connected with the metal wall16 grinned, "Wow that was a good move. You oughta teach me."  
  
"I'm not teaching you," Bulma growled.  
  
"Okay, okay," 16 said nervously.  
  
"That was an easy move. Am I strong or what? And I didn't even have to train so hard to get this far," Bulma grinned.  
  
"Ahuh," 16 rolled his eyes.  
  
"So do we have to sleep? I mean...we are androids," Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, you do. I only need an hour. You need regular sleep," He replied.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, it's because you're not totally android. After all you are saiyan, too," He reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah...so I have to eat too? I don't have a saiyan appetite...do I?" Bulma complained.  
  
"Well, you maintain the same appetite as a human does," He answered.  
  
"I guess that's not too bad," Bulma shrugged. Then she asked, "Do you wanna spar?"  
  
"Are you up for it?" 16 asked.  
  
"You bet," Bulma grinned again as she took fighting stance.  
  
After they finished sparring Bulma noticed something behind her. 16 followed Bulma's gaze and she nearly fell. She had a tail.  
  
"Since when did I have a tail?" Bulma asked, suprised.  
  
"I don't know. I guess since you're a saiyan then you get a tail," 16 said.  
  
"This'll be interesting..."  
  
* 1 DAY TIL ANDROIDS  
  
Vegeta grinned as he took flight to his home. ' Home? Is that what I think of it? ' He landed on the steps of capsule corporation as he went to find Bulma and Trunks. ' I wonder if she will forgive and forget. Whatever. She is my mate...even though we really haven't bonded. '  
  
He found John, Bunni, and Trunks watching TV and Trunks laughing as the cat yet again got defeated by the mouse. Vegeta couldn't feel Bulma's ki anywhere. ' Maybe it's just because her ki is so small. '  
  
He cleared his throat as all three looked at his direction. Bunni immediatly got up with a smile on her face. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you want something to eat, Vegeta dear?" She offered.  
  
"No," He said flatly. ' Not even gonna touch the food you make. '  
  
Trunks got up and glared at him, much like Bulma would when she was mad at someone. Trunks's tail went back and forth in a confused mood.  
  
"Who are ou?" Trunks demanded.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Nice to see you to, Trunks."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Trunks asked clearly.  
  
"Don't even recognize your own dad, huh?" Vegeta scowled as he looked at Trunks. ' At least she didn't get his tail cut off. '  
  
"Daddy?" Trunks echoed.  
  
John got up, "Trunks. Meet your father."  
  
Trunks grinned then ran to his dad...VERY fast and clung to his leg. Vegeta just looked at the kid whos face was overjoyed.  
  
Trunks released then asked, "Where's mommy?"  
  
"Huh? Shouldn't you know, brat?" Vegeta said.  
  
John and Bunni both looked at him with sadness. ' What is there problem? ' Vegeta thought as he watched their faces.  
  
"Bulma was kidnapped," Bunni sniffled.  
  
It took time to register in his head before he replied, "By who?"  
  
"Gero," John said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Trunks-" Vegeta corrected himself as chibi Trunks looked at him, "Future Trunks probably never had this happening to him. DAMN! What else is there for me to know?"  
  
"The note said something about trying an experiment on her," John frowned.  
  
' Damn it! I should have bonded with her and none of this would have happened. Then with the bond I could know when she was in trouble or not! How stupid must I be?...But why do I fuckin care? After all she is Bulma, otherwise known as the loudmouth bitch. '  
  
"Dada? Wi' mommy come back?" Trunks asked with tears down his cheeks.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Saiyans don't cry. It's weak."  
  
Trunks bit his lip as he did what he was told. But then he started crying AGAIN. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his babyish son.  
  
"You're soft," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Vegeta, don't be so hard on the boy," John said.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, old man," Vegeta growled. "I'm leaving. There is nothing for me here."  
  
"Bu-bu-but..." Trunks sniffled.  
  
Vegeta scowled, "WHAT?!"  
  
Trunks asked, "Can I have a hug?"  
  
Bunni and John stifled their giggled as Vegeta looked very confused. He didn't know how to be a father. Not that he would really act like one.  
  
"Uh..." Vegeta's face was in a scowl again.  
  
Trunks sniffled again and looked at him with hurt. His blue eyes asked him once again. His blue eyes...that reminded him so much of her...  
  
Vegeta just backed away with a angry scowl on his face. "I do not give out hugs, boy. Don't expect any now. I'm leaving. Period."  
  
He gave a glare before he flew off into the distance. Leaving a hurt Trunks and his grandparents who were mad at his behavior toward his son.  
  
' Damn it. The bastard...Gero will pay later. I need to train for tomorrow. It's not like I can locate Bulma with so many kis around. '  
  
Vegeta let out an angry scream and his gold aura surrounded him as he took off to training in a far away area.  
  
  
  
  
  
~!@~  
  
A/N: Bulma is a saiyan android now! And this makes her SOO strong. Lots of different things are happening in this timeline.  
  
Speedy: REVIEW everyone!  
  
Pan: Yo!  
  
Trunks: Wow you're hot.  
  
Pan: Trunks! Shh! We're still on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	9. Returning

Speedy: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
ch9-Returning  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for any mistake made on this chap! And thank you guys so much for the reviews!  
  
Summary of Story: Vegeta denys his love for Bulma. Later she gives birth to Trunks. Gero kidnaps her and turns her into half saiyan and half android. What will happen to her? And how will the others react?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N READ!: Alright if you guys read the last chapter BEFORE I reposted it then here this. I changed android 20 to android 16. You'll know why when you read this. SO if you read the the last chapter and saw Bulma meet android 20 then now it is 16. GET IT? If you don't then...I don't know. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
1 DAY 'TIL THE ANDROIDS! ( The same day as last time )  
  
"Bulma! I need you to come here," Gero called over the intercom. The building was huge so they had to have the installment.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Bulma smiled sweetly, dangerous with a sharp glint in her eyes. She always had that glint now.  
  
Gero smirked, "We're gonna play a little mind game on your fellow little friends."  
  
"Oh, continue," Bulma smirked....think Vegeta's smirk except more sexy dangerous.  
  
"Well, You are going to go back to your house and think that nothing is wrong or different with you. You'll follow my orders with a small device," Gero said.  
  
"Suonds good. Now what is this little device? Hm?" Bulma grinned evilly.  
  
"A cell phone," He laughed.  
  
Bulma sweatdropped, "Uh...yeah ok. A cell phone..."  
  
"Not any ordinary cell phone! This one can't be destroyed by anything! It's made of sicrum. Like the training room you had been in," Gero explained.  
  
"I'm not stupid, sir. I happen to know what sicrum is," Bulma said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Don't be smart with me," Gero growled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Should I leave now?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You have to take the devi-"  
  
"You mean the cell phone," She said flatly.  
  
"YES!" He said. "Now just take it and go! I'll contact it when I need you!"  
  
"Fine whatever," Bulma shrugged.  
  
"Oh and you can call me on it," Gero said.  
  
' Like I'd want to, ' Bulma thought. "So what's your number?"  
  
"It's on the cell phone. Now just leave!" Gero ordered.  
  
"Not yet. Should I act like my normal self? That's gonna be different," Bulma told him.  
  
"Act like you normally would," Gero waved her off.  
  
Bulma left and then went outside. She kept her ki normal like it would be when she was human. Bulma was wearing jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt with white words that said, ' Go away. You're bugging me. '  
  
Her tail was hidden so no one would see it. She levitated up a bit and then headed where her home was. She flew fast with the wind blowing through her hair. Bulma's face wsa expressionless.  
  
' Gero made a flaw somewhere. I only feel for one person! Damn it! My son is the only thing I have feelings for. This is bad. I should have told him. Nothing bad could happen...could it? '  
  
*  
  
Trunks looked out the window as he wondered where his mother could be. He got up and then went into the kitchen. He saw his grandparents look at him then say something sweet to him. He didn't bother to listen much. Food was set in front of him. He pushed it away and looked at them.  
  
Their expression softened at him.  
  
"Oh...Trunks," Bunni sighed.  
  
"Poor, kid. Worries about Bulma too," John said.  
  
Trunks moved and then walked to his mom's lab. Then his thoughts drifted to his father. He had just met him and Vegeta wasn't so nice. Trunks sat down in his mother's chair and then looked at the computer. He pushed some buttons and a screen popped up.  
  
' Why was my daddy mean? He wasn't at all like mommy. And he didn't give me a hug...' Trunks thought as he turned off the computer. ( Trunks is really smart isn't he? Gosh he already knows how to work a computer...or at least turn it off. )  
  
*  
  
Gohan took a fighting stance as he attacked his father. Although, Gohan could never really ever hit his father because Goku was so fast and could block anything given to him. But Gohan noticed his father had been a bit slower lately.  
  
"Hey wanna go super saiyan?" Goku asked with a grin.  
  
Gohan did so as Goku did.  
  
Piccolo meanwhile was meditating and watching father and son spar with each other. A smirk grazed his lips as he saw Gohan move with such speed.  
  
Goku stopped all of the sudden and motioned for Gohan to stop.  
  
"Gohan," He said seriously. "For the past month I've noticed Bulma's ki be a bit different...I mean now it's fine and she's probably flying somewhere in a capsule car, but don't you feel it a bit different than normal?"  
  
"Yeah. I've felt everyones ki lately and Bulma's has changed. But probably nothing serious, dad," Gohan repiled.  
  
"Probably...but I don't know. It kinda seems weird...oh well. Nothing serious," Goku said as he went back to sparring with his son.  
  
*  
  
MEANWHILE ChiChi stopped cooking and looked at herself. She was pregnant for eight months. Goku and Gohan hadn't even known yet because she hadn't seen them in a long time. It saddened her very much.  
  
' Oh what if I never see my Goku again? ' ChiChi thought sadly.  
  
She went back to cooking and sighed in frustration. It wasn't fair. Her family were gone training and here she was all by herself.  
  
"Maybe I should go see Bulma..." She thought aloud. "No...Goku wouldn't want me out the day before the androids."  
  
So she gave that thought up as she sighed.  
  
( Poor Chi )  
  
*  
  
Bulma stopped in front of her house with an evil grin. But then she changed her evil expression to expressionless. Bulma knocked once and rang the doorbell impatiently. She had changed a bit too. Bulma looked a lot younger as if she was 20 years old. It really did look that way to anyone who would see her.  
  
Bunni opened the door and nearly fainted. Her expression turned to joy and it pained Bulma to force a fake smile.  
  
"Bulma! Oh Kami!" Bunni clapped her hands together happily.  
  
John came with Trunks. They looked at her and Trunks gave a gleeful expression as he jumped into Bulma's arms. John and Bunni hugged her.  
  
"Mommy!" Trunks said as he hugged her with happy tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" Bulma tried to say casually.  
  
"Where have you been?" Bunni asked.  
  
"Did Gero do anything to you?" John asked seriously.  
  
' Why does my mommy looked a bit..different. And not just her pretty looks? ' Trunks thought.  
  
"He didn't do anything. I escaped and ended up trying to travel back here without capsules. It took a long time, but I made it!" Bulma lied.  
  
"Why do you wook so young?" Trunks asked, curiously.  
  
"Just some..makeover...yeah I just wanted to look good for you guys when I came back," Bulma lied and laughed nervously.  
  
Trunks was the only was not convinced, but he let it slide anyway. The three went into the kitchen and Bulma sat on the counter stool.  
  
"Why don't we all go on a picnic? I mean we should before all this android nonsense comes," Bunni suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks said happily.  
  
Bulma wanted desperatly to roll her eyes, but that's not what she usually she would do. Bulma forced a smile and nodded.  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma agreed fakely. "It'll be really fun! And I'm starving!"  
  
Nobody noticed her sarcasm tone as everyone began to pack some food and even some games. Trunks was the most happiest though.  
  
"Mommy?" Trunks looked at her. "I wuv you."  
  
Bulma felt VERY shocked to say the least. She was an android now and it was weird to have someone say that to her now. She really didn't know what to do. So she just did what came to mind.  
  
"I love you too.." Bulma tried to say motherly.  
  
This satisified Trunks as he grinned and then hopped into her arms as she carried him into the car and strapped him up. ' I want to fly not drive in a stupid car, ' Bulma thought.  
  
"Everyone in?" Bulma asked, getting the dull tone out of her voice.  
  
They drove to a beautiful clearing where there was a pretty waterfall and everything. Trunks looked at the waterfall longingly.  
  
"I wanna swim!" Trunks said eagerly.  
  
"Alright, but do you know how?" Bulma asked sternly.  
  
"No.." Trunks whined/  
  
"Well, I'll just carry you in the water. How 'bout that?" Bulma grinned.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Trunks said.  
  
"Not until you two eat," Bunni ordered.  
  
"Alright, grama!" Trunks nodded as he began to eat.  
  
AFTER they ate Bulma put on her blue and green two peice swim suit. Trunks put on his trunks and both of them went into the cold water. ( Bulma's tail blended in with her swim suit )  
  
"It cold!" Trunks noticed.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma agreed.  
  
At the end of the family time they ended up back home where Bulma and Trunks sat watching the television. Trunks was watching Pokemon and now Pikachu was being defeated by a Richu. Something about gym badges that Bulma really didn't understand.  
  
Trunks eventually fell asleep watching the show and in Bulma's lap. She looked at him motherly and began stroking his hair. She truly did love him. But she refused to acknowledge it because she was a saiyan android and therefore had no feelings.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta stopped training as he felt his mate's ki. ' I don't understand. How can she be back home and they just said she was kidnapped a month ago? I don't understand. No use fussing over it now. I'll just keep training now that I know she's alright...but why do I care she's ok? UGH! I hate this shit! '  
  
*  
  
It was only about 5:00 pm now and Trunks had taken a nap. Bulma placed him in his bed and watched his sleeping figure. He looked so cute like that. She smiled and then heard the cell phone ring...  
  
"Ring Ring!" The cell phone said.  
  
Bulma scowled and went outside the room. ' Damn him for ruining my relaxing moments. '  
  
"What now?" Bulma growled.  
  
"Is everything alright so far?" Gero asked, not very concerned though.  
  
"Yes, yes!" Bulma answered.  
  
"Good. Now just act like nothing happen. I'll call if I need you to help in the fight. Okay? Don't do anything you're not supposed to. That's an order," Gero said.  
  
"Yes, sir," She replied in a clear voice.  
  
Then both hung up and she went into the living room. Bulma stopped as she heard both her parent's voices in there.  
  
"John, hasn't she been acting different?" Bulma heard from Bunni's voice.  
  
"I think so...but she's been pretty normal to Trunks. But otherwise I can hear something very different from her. And there is this sharp glint in her eyes..." John agreed.  
  
"Maybe it's just us or something...I don't know. I just think we should be cautious," Bunni said.  
  
"Yeah," John agreed as they stopped talking.  
  
Bulma didn't go in the room, but went outside and near the gravity machine. She capsuled it then went inside to see her parents.  
  
"Mom, dad. I'm gonna be gone for a bit, okay?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Alright, honey. Be back soon," Her mom said as she left.  
  
Bulma flew to a secluded area then popped out the capsule. She went inside and started the gravity. She started the gravity on 50. Then she easily went to 100. Then 150. Then 200. Then 250. Then 300. Then 350. Then 400. She stopped at 400 and started kicking and punching.  
  
"I wonder how high Vegeta could go.." Bulma thought aloud.  
  
At about 9:00 pm she went back home in a sweat. There had already been a shower in the GR. And Bulma had worn armor during training. The armor belonged to Vegeta and he had left it in there in a closet. Then she had washed the armor.  
  
Bulma went on the roof and looked at the stars. She was in deep thought at the moment. ' I wonder where Vegetasei was. After all I am part saiyan so I should have the right to know...being an android is better than ever. I just don't like listening to that man. If he's so smart then why doesn't he create a formula for himself to make him look young. I look 20. He looks 65 or something. '  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't feel anything at the moment. ' I wonder if I'll get to fight. I'll show them whos the strongest. I AM! Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan are wimps and will be taken out by me! I'll show them.  
  
' And I'll even kill them if I have to. Vegeta will be the one I'll hurt more. He hurt me so bad. I don't see why I ever cried over him. I was such a baby back then. But I do have to admit he is hot. But I have no feelings for the bastard. He's a fucking maniac.  
  
' And he's an arrogant asshole. Then there is Goku. What an idiot. All he does is think of food and train. That's the only thing saiyans do. The only one of them I respect is Gohan. That kid is smart and isn't as stupid as them.  
  
' Gohan has much power, too. But not as much as me or Goku or Vegeta. They'll never beat us. Weaklings. All of them. I despise Goku. I hate him. Too goofy for my taste. So saiyans are idiot. With the exception of me and Trunks of course.  
  
' Trunks is the only one I can really care for. Not those other idiot baka who can't even add 2+2. I bet they can't even spell their own names. At least Trunks is smart. I've seen him already solve things. '  
  
Bulma went back inside and saw Trunks now asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and carried him upstairs. She laid him on his bed and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I can't wait to meet your future self, Trunks," Bulma said aloud. "He is also the only saiyan that is good enough to be something. Which means you and your future self are the only ones I will tolerate."  
  
She left the room and went to her own bed to wait for the next day.  
  
*  
  
Vegeta heard from the window and was quite confused by the words. ' What does she mean that Trunks is the only one she will tolerate? I'll never understand women. Feh. ' He flew back to his mountain area and fell asleep.  
  
He'd need all the sleep he could get for the fighting of the androids tomorrow.  
  
~!~@  
  
A/N: REVIEW! What will happen in the next chapter? Hmm...  
  
  
  
Goten: Hey I'm not born yet!  
  
Trunks: Duh. You get born in a month.  
  
Goten: That's not fair!  
  
Trunks: It's not like you'll play a big role.  
  
Goten: Yeah I will! I bet Trunks will bring me when he comes back!  
  
Trunks: No. You were never born in the original timeline.  
  
Goten: Aw...that's not fair!  
  
Trunks: All is fair in love and war..  
  
Goten: ummm.....  
  
Bulma: TRUNKS! YOU LEFT YOUR UNDERWEAR IN THE HALL AGAIN!  
  
Trunks: MOM!!! You're embarrassing me!  
  
Bulma: * Pinches his cheek when enters room *  
  
Trunks: Parents...  
  
Goten: Aww wiwwle Trunks.  
  
Trunks: GOTEN!  
  
Goten: * Runs away *  
  
Trunks: * Turns super saiyan and flies after him *  
  
Vegeta: * enters room * So they're gone. Now we have the house to ourselves...* grins at Bulma *  
  
Bulma: * Winks slyly at him *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	10. And so the battles Begins but is it the ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
ch10-And so the battles Begins but is it the Right One?  
  
  
  
A/N: I've looked at a site with the summaries. The summaries aren't accurate at all because I've watched some of the sagas. So this is what I heard from people online and from a site. I'll try to get it as close as possible, but different because Bulma is an android too.  
  
  
  
Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillen were all gathered together near a mountain waiting for the androids somewhere to attack. Mirai Trunks nor Vegeta had arrived there yet. All of them were talking and worried about the android.  
  
Although Goku didn't admit it the heart virus was weakening him a bit. But he wasn't let that get in his way. And Trunks would bring the cure for it when he arrived soon.  
  
"Daddy? Are you alright. You're a bit pale," Gohan asked, worried.  
  
"I'm fine, Gohan. Don't worry about me," Goku forced his Son grin.  
  
Piccolo watched from the corner of his eyes and then rolled them ' Goku is a fool. Anyone could see that he is hurting. Trunks better arrive soon or we won't stand a chance. '  
  
*  
  
Bulma paced back and forth when there came a loud BRINGG from her cell phone. She answered it and wasn't suprised to hear Gero.  
  
"Bulma, we're leaving to issue an attack. And you'd be surpised of how different I am. I'm taking android 19 with me to take on Goku," Gero said.  
  
"Whatever," Bulma said as she hung up.  
  
Trunks tugged on Bulma's outfit. "Mommy? Who was dat?"  
  
"No one, honey. Just a salesman," Bulma lied.  
  
"Mm k," Trunks said.  
  
' Damn it. I wanna see the action! I'm sick of just sitting here doing nothing. Hmph. Stupid Gero. Not to self: Kill him, ' Bulma thought.  
  
*  
  
19 and Gero, now known as 20 flew to the nearest city and started attacking it for a bit of a warm up to the battle that would begin. ( Gero turned himself into a cyborg in the saga. )  
  
"This'll get Goku's attention," Gero/20 said. "Then we'll defeat him."  
  
*  
  
Goku stood up, "Did you feel that? Let's go. I think they've started."  
  
"Yeah, dad. They have. Let's go," Gohan agreed.  
  
They flew to a city now that was in dust and Goku gritted his teeth in anger. Goku absolutely hated it when some innocent died from the hands of an enemy.  
  
"So you've finally come, Goku," 20 grinned. "You'll feel my wrath. For my work you've destroyed and for the red ribbon army."  
  
"I did it for the good. And you are NOT good. I should have killed you back then, but I was too naive. And I still am a bit. I'm not going to let you get away this time," Goku said seriously.  
  
19 laughed, "Like you could defeat us."  
  
Goku got into a fighting stance, "Alright then. Let's fight."  
  
"Da-" Gohan was interrupted.  
  
"This android is mine. You guys take the uglier android," Goku added a little humor.  
  
20 growled, "How dare you!"  
  
Goku ignored him and they both went a little bit aways from the others. Nineteen was smirking as if he had already won the battle.  
  
"What's your name?" Goku asked, suddenly.  
  
19 replied, "Nineteen. But it's not like you care because you'll never be able to say that to another person unless it's a dead one."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself," Goku grinned and powered up a bit, but not turning super saiyan yet.  
  
"You're going to need all the energy you have," 19 said as he watched Goku power up.  
  
Goku finished powering up, not to his max yet though. He still hadn't turned super saiyan yet because he didn't know if he needed too. And it would take a lot of his energy away from him.  
  
19 charged Goku and set him a barrage of attacks and kicks. He landed a sharp one in the side that made Goku crash to the ground.  
  
"Not so strong, are you?" Nineteen taunted.  
  
Goku growled and then powered up to super saiyan. Nineteen looked suprised and looked around because he didn't know if that was Goku anymore.  
  
"Suprised?" Goku smirked.  
  
' Dang it...it hurts so much. The stupid heart virus...I'll just have to at least hang on, ' Goku thought.  
  
Goku flew at 19 faster than the android could register and he was hit far off in to the ground, making a large crater. But he wasn't finished off. Nineteen got out and glared at Goku. 19 sprange at Goku and it began. Goku tried for 19's left side, but only to have it blocked.  
  
19 hit Goku in the stomach then repeatedly in the face. Then 19 hit Goku with a ki blast that sent him into a mountain. Goku got up and stumbled a bit. He clutched where his heart was and let out a terrified groan. He fell on his knees and his hair went back to normal.'  
  
19 smirked and then started beating him up. Goku didn't have the strength to defend himself as the attacks were made on him. Goku was now in a small crater and 19 was hovering above him about 100 yards. 19 started up a LARGE ki blast that could kill him.  
  
When the blast was sent Goku tried to get up, but to no avail. BUT the blast was sent far off into the distance from a figure hovering above.  
  
"V-Vegeta?" Goku gasped out as he coughed up blood.  
  
"No one. Absolutely no one is to kill Kakarott except ME!" Vegeta yelled as he let out a mad scream as he turned super saiyan.  
  
Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillen looked in the direction as a high power level sky rocketed to super saiyan heights.  
  
"Isn't that Vegeta's ki?" Gohan stated, amazed.  
  
"Vegeta's gone Super Saiyan!" Krillen said.  
  
"Enough of your talk!" 20/Gero growled. "Let's continue!"  
  
Gohan powered up to super saiyan and replied, "Alright!"  
  
Vegeta smirked as he saw the reactions on Kakarott's face. ' Priceless, ' Vegeta thought. Veg charged at 19 and began setting several punches that connected to 19's face.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted as it made 19 fly to the ground.  
  
19 tried to get up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Vegeta grinned and took this time for his final attack that would kill 19 for all. ' This is too easy. I guess I was too weak in the other timeline. I am the strongest! Feel my wrath android! '  
  
Goku put his hand over his heart in pain again. He closed his eyes as he inhaled a deep breath then looked up and saw Vegeta was looking at the android evilly. ' Trunks please some soon. I can't handle such excruciating pain. '  
  
~  
  
While the fight with Vegeta and 19 had occued Gohan and 20 had now raged into a feirce battle. But android 20 seemed to be...kinda old with a white beard. He looked very strange. Gohan had turned super saiyan and the battle was going smoothly.  
  
' This isn't as hard as I thought. I guess we don't need Mirai Trunks' help after all, ' Gohan thought as he now effortlessly dodged another punch. Gohan punched 20/Gero hard in the stomach and he was sent far back away.  
  
( Alright in the regular android saga 20 is actually Gero. Gero made himself a cyborg. )  
  
*  
  
Vegeta yelled, "FINAL FLASH ATTACK!"  
  
19 looked on in horror as the blast made its way to him. He shielded his eyes, but that didn't stop it from coming. Vegeta smirked as he was nothing, but dust.  
  
*  
  
Gohan yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!!!"  
  
The blast hurtled to 20/Gero who fell back into a mountain. Gohan smiled victoriously and gave a thumbs up towards the others. They all surrounded him and gave him high fives.  
  
"I did it Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan grinned.  
  
Piccolo smirked, "Yep. Now let's go check on Vegeta and Goku."  
  
Little did they know that Gero wasn't finished off. He had his own auto repaired. 20/Gero got up and then watched as the others flew in the direction of Goku and Vegeta. He chuckled. ' Time to wake up my stronger androids. '  
  
*  
  
"DDDDAAAADDDD?!" Gohan called as he saw Vegeta, but not his father.  
  
"Gohan!" A weak voice called out.  
  
Gohan immediatly rushed to his father's side. " Oh dad! Are you alright? Is it the heart virus?"  
  
"Yeah, 'fraid so, son. But don't worry about me. Future Trunks will come here soon," Goku said to his son. Gohan smiled weakly.  
  
Meanwhile the others stopped looking at Goku and turned to Vegeta. He had a victorious smirk plastered on his face. Piccolo and the others looked at him with questions. Goku got up and weakly went to Vegeta. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he staggered towards him.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta," Goku grinned.  
  
"Hey, dad. Have a sensu. It'll give you most of your energy back...but not the cure for the virus," Krillen said as he handed his best friend one.  
  
Goku ate and now he stood up straight then his grinned widened.  
  
"You guys should all thank Vegeta. He saved my life," Goku said seriously.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta," Gohan said first.  
  
This was followed by nervous Thank yous from the other Z warriors. Of course Piccolo didn't say it nervously at all. He wasn't much afraid of Veg.  
  
"I don't need your pitiful thank yous," Vegeta growled. "I'm not like you earthlings, nameks, or a disgraceful saiyan. I'm just satisfied we beat them."  
  
Gohan shrugged, "Whatever. Anyway, I guess we didn't need Trunks' help after all."  
  
"Don't be so sure, kid," Vegeta said. "We need my future son's opinion. I don't settle for a hybrids assumptions."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
Just then the ground shook and tiny pebbles of rocks went about an inch off the ground. Everyone looked in the source's direction. The time machine... Trunks stepped out. He was about 16 now. ( I guess. ) And he looked really good, too.  
  
Everyone greeted him and started talking at once that he didn't understand what they had all said. So he silenced them.  
  
"Alright, now what?" Trunks asked.  
  
Gohan spoke, "We already defeated the andoids!"  
  
"Wha?" Trunks asked unsure. "Impossible. Tell me. What did these androids actually look like?"  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Gero/20 flew to his hideout to the mountain. He was about half way there. ' They'll faith my wrath. Soon. '  
  
*  
  
"Well, one looked old with a white beard and the other one-" Gohan was cut off.  
  
"A beard?" Trunks repeated then shook his head. "You mean Gero..."  
  
"Yeah him," Gohan nodded.  
  
"I remember now. Gero turned himself into a cyborg. So you fought the wrong battle...there are other androids he created" Trunked shook his head. "I'm sorry guys. I totally forgot. He has a built in auto repair. So that means he's going to awake the other androids...this is bad. Shi-I mean shoot," He shot a nervous glance at young Gohan.  
  
Gohan shrugged and scratched his head...similiar to his father's way. Goku shared the same expression as him. Total confusion. The others laughed.  
  
"So we fought the wrong battle? What do we do? Chase after him?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"No," Trunks shook his head. "You guys need to rest up. We don't want to waste sensu beans. And I'll give the medicine to Goku. It's not going to work right away so it'll take awhile. I should have come sooner. It's not going to work right away. I'm sorry guys..."  
  
"Don't worry," Gohan said. "As long as my dad'll be okay."  
  
"Alright. Let's go back to capsule corp. I would like to see my younger self and I wanna see my mom," Mirai Trunks suggested. Then he added, "And there'll be plenty of food I'm sure. I can even get the bots to cook it."  
  
"Yeah!" Goku and Gohan exclaimed the loudest.  
  
Vegeta just merely grunted.  
  
When they arrived at capsule corp Bulma and Trunks were watching a movie and eating doritos in the same style. Gohan and Goku grinned then crept up behind them. * Munch * -es could be heard as they both let out a shriek as the scary movie played.  
  
Gohan and Goku nearly nodded to each other and started poking them in the neck with their fingers. Both let out a scream and they both hid under the couche's cusion.  
  
Both the Sons let out laughter that ran through the air. As soon as Chibi T and Bulma figured out who they were both gave the same glares. Gohan and Goku shut up, afraid they would get a kick in the face with Bulma. That hurt as much as Chi's frying pan.  
  
Bulma looked behind them and saw the rest of the Z gang. Her glare turned into a smile then it turned into a grin when she saw Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" Bulma said as she hugged her future son.  
  
"Hey mom!" M Trunks said as he returned the hug.  
  
Chibi Trunks walked over in confusion. Bulma explained to him.  
  
"Wow! I like myself older!" Young Trunks grinned.  
  
Everyone laughed and then began the feast that was made for them.  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta the whole time. Vegeta returned the glare. Mirai Trunks looked at the pair in confusion. ' How come they haven't even said a word to each other? My mom always said that she had loved him. Doesn't she? '  
  
Bulma scowled at everyone of the Z warriors. ' Stupid pathetic earthlings plus a namek. Idiots. All of them. Except Trunks. Idiots. I hope they die. '  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at his mom with concern. She didn't seem like HIS mom. This one was more...different. He didn't understand it. ' But everytime she looks at me or chibi Trunks it is different. She shows more care to me and the other me than anyone. Not even Goku... '  
  
Trunks shook off his thought, ' No. I'm just imagining things. When the androids come tomorrow then things will be different. I wish mom was alright. She seemed rather depressed. But cheerier ever since I defeated our androids that we had.  
  
' Oh mom...why is everything so complicated. And dad is even more secretive than I thought. I wonder what he really is like. Maybe he does have a heart... ' Trunks' thought drifted off as he ate more.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said through gritted teeth. "Pass me the butter."  
  
"Get it yourself," Vegeta toyed with her.  
  
"Damn it! Just get it!" Bulma hissed.  
  
"I don't feel like it," Vegeta growled. "I'm the-"  
  
"Prince of the saiyans!" Bulma stood up. "I do NOT care! Hand me the butter!!!!!"  
  
Goku stopped eating for once and tossed her the butter which was near him anyway. Since he was sitting by Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you, Goku," Bulma glared at Vegeta who glared back.  
  
"Mommy?" Chibi Trunks asked. "Can I 'ave some 'ore ham?"  
  
Bulma grinned and nodded, "Sure little Trunks."  
  
Future Trunks watched in the corner of his eyes as Bulma's soft...almost soft gaze returned. But it vanished and it was placed with emptiness as Bulma ate again. He narrowed his eyes in suspision, but shook it off. Or so he tried.  
  
Vegeta watched his mate...um he only considered her his mate because she had his heir. ' What is up with her? One of her moods? Probably. Stupid Onna. '  
  
Bulma got up when her cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes and went into a different room. She said, "What do you want?"  
  
Meanwhile Gohan was going to the bathroom when he heard Bulma talk on her cell phone. He stopped and decided to listen on what SHE was saying. He couldn't hear what the other side said,  
  
"Hello to you to, Bulma," 20/Gero answered. "Have you heard already?"  
  
"Yeah, you failed miserably," Bulma replied flatly.  
  
"Anyway tomorrow after the others leave I want you to return to the lab. Is that clear?" Gero asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Bulma replied.  
  
"Good. We're going to kill Goku tomorrow," Gero chuckled.  
  
"Whatever. I don't feel like listening to you anymore," Bulma replied as she hung up.  
  
Gohan tilted his head to one side in confusion. ' Who failed? And who WAS on that phone? Probably some business. '  
  
Bulma didn't bother to give out any info about Goku having a heart attack. ' It would jsut spoil the fun she saw on both sides of the war. '  
  
Gohan returned into the room and saw Bulma chatting with Trunks..Mirai Trunks AND the chibi one. While Vegeta was scowling at the three of them. Obviously disturbed. Goku and Gohan were chatting with the others and were laughing.  
  
Krillen cleared his voice to get everyone's attention. "We're taking Goku to Master Roshi's island so he can heal. Goku's already taken the cure, but the effects on him will still be hurtful so we need him to heal at Roshi's. Clear?"  
  
"Yeah," Everyone said in unison as Yamcha, Krillen, and Piccolo flew to Roshi's island to leave him there to heal.  
  
' Valuable info for Gero, but I hate the old man. I'll just act like I don't know it, ' Bulma thought as she turned back to talk to Trunks and Mirai Trunks.  
  
At near night time everyone went to sleep and Bulma kissed both Trunks goodnight and then went to her room. She was stopped as someone caught her wrist and pinned her to the wall.  
  
Vegeta growled, "What is your problem, woman? I saved Kakarott - your best friend - and this is how you thank me?"  
  
"Get over yourself, Vegeta," Bulma said emotionlessly. "Get off."  
  
Vegeta did loosen his grip, but it's not like it hurt Bulma anyway.  
  
"Your not yourself lately. What is the matter?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Concerned?" Bulma asked, emotion out.  
  
"No," Vegeta growled. And it was true. "I'm sick of your attitude."  
  
"My attitude? You mean YOUR attitude," Bulma said as she poked him in the chest.  
  
Bulma smiled and then looked him in the eyes. ' Wow no wonder why I had sex with him. Kami he's hot, but this isn't the matter at hand. Maybe a little fun wouldn't hurt... ' She grinned evilly.  
  
She batted her eyelashes and kissed him...un-Bulma like. More demanding. Then she pushed HIM against the other hall wall and she smirked.  
  
Bulma laughed as she walked away from him, but it was short lasted as she was pinned again.  
  
"How dare you make a fool of me!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
Bulma just pushed him with a fingertip and HE actually fell into the other wall. Vegeta was too shocked to do anything. Bulma chuckled.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta. I can make a fool out of you whenever I want," Bulma laughed as she left him.  
  
' How dare she! ' Vegeta growled. ' And with her finger? A finger! Oh Kami what has the world come to? But...ugh! The bitch. '  
  
Bulma smirked as she made her way to her room. ' I don't deny that I like it, but he should not ever pin me against the wall. It's not like he has the power too. I am the stronger one now. I'll kick his ass later. '  
  
Mirai Trunks watched from his hiding place as he saw what Bulma did. ' Something isn't right. My mom wasn't acting normal. What does this mean? '  
  
~!@~!  
  
A/N: Wow I'm finished with that chapter! REVIEW please! How do you like it so far? What'll happen next chapter? So Vegeta and Trunks are confused about Bulma's actions. Gero is planning another attack with his androids because he had his own auto repair system. What'll happen next?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	11. Ass Kickin'

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
ch11-Ass Kickin'  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up at 10:00 pm and shut off her alarm. She yawned and then quickly got dressed and went dwnstairs. Everyone was still asleep. Bulma made the bots cook A LOT OF FOOD for the guests and then she turned on the TV with her breakfast. She smiled as she saw what was on.  
  
The news reporter said, "Several attacks on three cities this morning have caused the lives of several people. There are three of them. One is an old man. One has blonde hair and another that has black eyes. They have killed over 10,000 people in some of our largest cities."  
  
' Interesting...' Bulma thought as she folded her hands over her head and leanded back. She had placed her food on the table when she was done.  
  
The reporter continued, "If anyone can help us then please do so. So far not even the army has done a good job."  
  
Bulma stopped the television and put on the intercom. She had the intercom in the hallways. Bulma put it on the loudest sound and she was going to say something in her loudest voice.  
  
"YOU WARRIORS BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IF YOU WANNA SAVE THE WORLD! THE ANDROIDS HAVE ALREADY ATTACKED! COME TO THE KITCHEN TO EAT YOUR BREAKFAST FIRST!!!! HURRY UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" Bulma yelled so loud that some of the windows broke.  
  
Bulma went into chibi Trunks' room to make sure his ears were okay. She hadn't meant for him to wake up. Trunks was crying a bit and covering his ears. Bulma sighed and then went ot him and put him on his lap.  
  
"Shhh...Trunks. I'm sorry. I was just waking the others. Can you forgive mommy?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
Trunks nodded his head then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You must be hungry, too. I hope mom and dad aren't up. They sleep like forever," Bulma said as she picked him up and went to the kitchen.  
  
When they entered the Z gang was dressed and eating. And some of them were still covering their ears. Bulma laughed silently to herself. Bulma placed Chibi Trunks on a chair and he joined the feast.  
  
"Are you sure Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, they've already attacked three cities this morning while you guys were sleeping," Bulma said as she looked at him meanly.  
  
Vegeta glared at her, but remained silent.  
  
"We're leaving," Krillen said as once as he stopped eating.  
  
Everyone flew off without even saiying a goodbye to Bulma, except Mirai Trunks who gave her a quick wave. Bulma went back inside. ' I must leave now. '  
  
"Hey, Trunks. Your grandpa and grandma are gonna watch you while I'm gone, k?" Bulma asked.  
  
"M k," Trunks nodded.  
  
"Be a good boy when I'm gone, alright?" Bulma smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye mommy," Trunks said as she took off out the door.  
  
Bulma looked around and made sure no one was watching. She went to the place Gero had his hidden lab and then stopped at the front. ' Now what was the password? '  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta took off into the sky and they stopped in front. They stopped at a burnt city and now there was just dust in its place. Gohan glared at the three of the androids...um two androids and one cyborg....same thing...  
  
"Why would you do this?!" Gohan yelled as he powered up.  
  
"Ha," Gero laughed. "17! 18! Go and kill them!"  
  
18 held her position, "And what if we don't feel like listening to you?"  
  
"What?! Do it NOW!" Gero ordered.  
  
"We're not finished. AND what if we don't feel like you're a need anymore?" 17 added.  
  
"I created you! You can't kill me!" Gero thundered.  
  
"Don't be so sure," Juu ( 18 is Juu. ) smirked and both the androids walked over to him.  
  
He, foolishly, held his position.  
  
18 created a ki ball and her brother did the same. Both of them laughed at their creator. Gero was confident that they couldn't kill him. Well, they proved him wrong...  
  
"AND what if WE decide to kill you?" They said in unison.  
  
Then they aimed the ki balls at him...and HE discinigrated into dust.  
  
The Z warriors gaped at the scene.  
  
"Where is the one called Goku?" 17 turned to them.  
  
"He's not ready to fight. Goku is hurt," Gohan said sadly.  
  
"WHAT?! Damn it! I'm programmed to destroy him and destroy him I must!" 17 yelled.  
  
Juu rolled her eyes. "Calm down, brother. We can have fun with these first."  
  
"Not me, 18. You can toy with them, but I only live to kill Goku," 17 retorted. "I'm sure you can handle them."  
  
"I guess a warm up wouldn't be bad. Watch and learn, bro," Juu smirked then added, "Oh and go and fetch 16, will you? We forgot him," 18 reminded 17.  
  
"Alright. You can fight them while I go fetch the other android," 17 said as he got up and then flew off.  
  
"You can't take on ALL of us," Gohan pointed out.  
  
"Sure I can," Juu smirked and started powering up.  
  
But the strange thing was...18 or 17 didn't have a...ki. Vegeta and the others were baffled by this. How could someone NOT have a ki?  
  
"Where's your ki?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't have one," Juu smirked. "I'm an android, remember?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Power up!" Vegeta commanded to mostly Gohan and Trunks. They nodded in return.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Bulma had gone into the lab and was now wearing something totally different. She had a spandex suit on, similiar to Vegeta's except it was black ( not dark blue ) and black tips on the boots.  
  
"Hey, 16?" Bulma asked as she got out of the bathroom.  
  
"Huh?" He said.  
  
"What do you think of my armor?" She questioned.  
  
"Great. Just great," 16 replied, indifferently.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's go spar."  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
"You are so lazy!" She commented.  
  
"Can't you just sit and relax?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Too bad," 16 said.  
  
"I'm bored," Bulma sighed as she sat down.  
  
The door opened and 17 came in.  
  
"Hey 17," 16 said dully.  
  
17 looked and saw Bulma. He asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"'Cuz I feel like it."  
  
"What business have y-" He got cut off.  
  
16 interrupted, "She's Gero's saiyan android. Remember what he kept talking about before he actually did it?"  
  
"Oh that. Well, come on both of you. 18 said to get you, 16. She's fighting some of the world's baka fighters. And I think she was looking at that short guy a long time."  
  
"Well, you know how she is," 16 laughed.  
  
"Can you two please shut up?" Bulma groaned.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," 17 sneered.  
  
"I'm stronger so I'm setting the rules," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah r-"  
  
"She is, 17. You better watch it. Bulma is supposed to be one of the stronger androids," 16 warned.  
  
"Whatever. So is android 21. And right now he's sitting in a tank," 17 said.  
  
"Gero never did complete everything on him or maybe he just didn't activate him yet," 16 said thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's just go. 18 is waiting for you and me...and maybe her," 17 growled.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
*  
  
Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta powered up to super saiyan. 18 was growing impatient, ' Where are those two? I at least need some assistance. And it wasn't that far. ' The Z warriors had grown pretty confident and unaware of 18's actual power.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Trunks smirked, like his dada.  
  
Juu took one look over her shoulder. With her eyes she could see them far away. Well not so far away...anyway it'd take them about a minute to come.  
  
"Why not wait for my brother and 16?" 18 asked, not worried much just wanting someone to fight beside her in the battle.  
  
A minute later two androids came into view. One was 17 and the other was 16.  
  
"Are you here to fight or to stand?" Juu asked.  
  
"As I said before, sis. I'm not fighting. My incentive is to destroy Goku," 17 reminded her.  
  
"You up for it, 16?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I need a warm up," 16 shrugged.  
  
Bulma was looking at them behind a tree and she licked her lips in anticipation. She wanted to make her 'entrance.' Well...she just wanted to wait.  
  
' Revenge is going to be sweet, ' Bulma thought as she watched Vegeta who was smirking, confidently.  
  
"Let's go," Trunks and Gohan said in unison.  
  
' Gohan is so much younger than in my time line. It's strange seeing a friend that had looked so much older in my time line. It's too bad that he died though... ' Trunks thought sadly. Referring to his timeline mostly.  
  
Trunks charged at 16, but he dissapeared from site and kicked him the ribs. Trunks was caught off guard and he stumbled back near Gohan. 16 was chuckling a bit. ' I underestimated him, ' Trunks thought angrily. 'I'll show him what I'm made of. '  
  
Trunks started powering up in his super saiyan form.  
  
Bulma meanwhile thought, ' Time to go help 18 and 16. '  
  
She stepped out and walked toward all of them. 17 was watching her with interest. It was amusing to him. And it was everything.  
  
The Z warriors took notice of her. But they hadn't seen her tail wrapped around her waist. They were just looking at her face with confusion.  
  
Trunks stopped powering up and looked at his mother with bewilderness. ' What in the hell is mom doing here? She's gonna get hurt! And dad's gonna be pissed! '  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked immediatly.  
  
Bulma ignored him and 18 looked at her, also, with befuddlement.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" 18 asked, with sparked interest.  
  
17 got up and then pulled 18 aside for a moment, as he told her everything. 18 then pulled away from her brother and laughed.  
  
"Wow, I'm not the only female!" 18 grinned.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone said at once.  
  
"Hey why are you wearing armor like Vegeta's?" Gohan asked.  
  
Vegeta noticed this too. "What the fuck do you think you are doing in a battle field?! And armor? Answer me, Onna!"  
  
"I don't have to answer you anything, shorty," Bulma put her nose in the air, like she was better than him.  
  
"Me? You're shorter!" He said back.  
  
"Only by three inches," Bulma retorted.  
  
"Bulma," Piccolo said seriously, "Tell us now."  
  
Bulma's tail whipped behind her as she chuckled evilly. Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillen, and Yamcha noticed it.  
  
"A TAIL?!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Shut up! All of you!" She snapped.  
  
Juu, 17, and 16 were smirking in amusement.  
  
"I'm not a weak human anymore. You see I was kidnapped by Gero a month ago and he made me a saiyan android. Much stronger than you guys. Even in super saiyan form. Oh and for you dumb ones," She looked at all of them when she said this, "A saiyan android means I'm half and half of android and saiyan."  
  
"So that's why you have a tail!" Gohan said as he laughed nervously, like Goku.  
  
"Uhuh. And I'm NOT on your side anymore," Bulma grinned.  
  
"M-Mom?! How c-could you!?" Trunks gaped, hurt.  
  
Bulma didn't glance at him.  
  
"Gero did this to you, didn't he?" Trunks clenched his fists angrily. "HOW DARE HE!"  
  
Rocks started to come an inch off the ground as Trunks grit his teeth and his blue aura surrounded him. Bulma sent a glare at him. She saw his hurt and confusion. ' No. I do NOT care about him. I shouldn't. Ugh! Damn him for being my son! '  
  
She appeared in front of him to prove her point. Bulma's point was how she had switched sides and her new found power. Bulma quickly sent a punch into his stomach, which caught him off guard and he slid along the ground. Everyone gasped in amazement and suprised that she had actually done that.  
  
Bulma put her hair behind her shoulders and grinned in satisfaction. The good guys...um Vegeta too... sent evil glared at her. Now knowing she was ought not to be trusted.  
  
"So where's Gero?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Not alive," 18 replied with a content smirk on her face.  
  
"I was getting annoyed at the old geezer anyway. If you hadn't then I would have," She grinned.  
  
Gohan looked at Bulma with sadness, ' Oh Bulma...how could you? '  
  
' Damn Onna. I knew I suspected something. She'll learn her place, ' Vegeta thought as his gold hair breezed through the wind.  
  
"16 take on Piccolo, the namek, and take on Yamcha, the scar face guy," Bulma instructed. "And 18 take Krillen, the shorty, and Trunks, my son. And 16 go ahead and take on Gohan."  
  
"Alright. Then you can take on that flame haired guy...Vegeta? Am I right?" 18 commanded.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma nodded.  
  
( Sorry IF I forgot any of the Z warriors.... )  
  
17 interrupted, "Where is Goku? Tell me already! I'm sick of watching!"  
  
"My dad is sick!" Gohan reminded him before anyone fought,  
  
"WHAT?! I am supposed to kill the strongest of these people!" 17 growled in frustration.  
  
Vegeta's ears picked this up. "Kakarott isn't the strongest! I AM! Fight me then!"  
  
"I am to kill Goku!"  
  
"I challenge you! I'm stronger then that third class!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I'm fighting you!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I wanan fight him! I'll show him!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Too bad! I'm gonna defeat you!" Bulma powered up.  
  
Vegeta was partly suprised at her strength, but yelled at 17 again, "Come here you coward and fight!"  
  
"I am no coward! Watch your words, Vegeta. You don't know what you're up against. I'm not fighting you. Period," 17 growled.  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta muttered and turned back to Bulma.  
  
"Are you ready NOW?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta smirked and then laughed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma snarled for him mocking her.  
  
Vegeta said, "Prepare to be defeated."  
  
"YOU Prepare to have your ass kicked!" Bulma retorted.  
  
"Not likely," Vegeta growled. ' Why am I doing this? Oh shit. What if she kicks MY ass. It isn't possible! I am the- '  
  
( We all know Vegeta. You are the Prince of the saiyans. *drools.* Hehe. )  
  
Vegeta and Bulma flew at each other and they both landed several punches and kicks. Actually Bulma did that. Vegeta was just getting beat. He backed up and started to power up to his max. But to his suprise...Bulma wasn't much shocked. More amused.  
  
Vegeta growled deep in his throat and charged at her faster than light. But she was faster than even him and she quickly kicked him hard into his unguarded stomach and he went flying out. Ki blasts were thrown at him while Bulma had the advantage.  
  
' She's too fast! ' Vegeta thought as he tried to dodge another ki blast.  
  
Bulma smirked at ALL of his reactions. ' This is so sweet. Not even I would have imagined how good this feels. He deserves it. The bastard. '  
  
She powered up another blast. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!"  
  
Gohan's head whipped in that direction as he fought 16. Sixteen just watched him as he stopped fighting to see what was so interesting.  
  
"Bulma knows the kamehameha wave!" Gohan gasped, but his shock stopped as 16 got tired of watching and elbowed him in the back.  
  
Vegeta couldn't get out of the way fast enough as he was hit with the blast. He flew far and eventually wet through a tree that broke on contact. Bulma hit him square in the face and Vegeta struggled to even fight anymore.  
  
' I'm being defeated by the woman! Er! ' Vegeta thought.  
  
Bulma pinned him against a tree and smirked victoiously.  
  
"Can't handle the heat?" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Stop this nonsense Onna," Vegeta growled...but weaker than usual.  
  
"Ha! I oughta do this again. And I may sometime later. I'm not in a mood to kill the oh so mighty Prince," Bulma smirked.  
  
Bulma kicked him in the ribs and heard some cracks. Vegeta groaned in pain. The only thing holding him up was Bulma who was continually laughing.  
  
"I'm not weak anymore, Vegeta. You didn't even hit me once. YOU are pathetic. You are the weakling," She taunted.  
  
Vegeta growled. She was right for once.  
  
Bulma dropped him and then kicked him very hard in the ribs again. Then when she was about to leave, she changed her mind and then laughed as she kicked him in the nuts. Vegeta let out a loud yelp as Bulma left. Leaving him in the dust.  
  
~  
  
While that was happening.................Piccolo was battling 16 and he was losing pretty badly. Gohan was watching with clenched fists and anger.  
  
Piccolo was badly bruised, but he kept on fighting no matter what.  
  
Piccolo yelled, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"  
  
16 didn't bother to dodge as the attack made its way to him. He put up his arms over his face and crossed them. ( You know how they usually do that? )  
  
"Way to go Piccolo!" Gohan flashed a grin as he jumped with glee.  
  
Piccolo didn't smile back, but his gaze was on the smoke. ' Haven't I taught that boy anything? The android is still alive...'  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Gohan cried.  
  
16 was behind Piccolo and kicked his back. Piccolo was thrown foreword and punches and kicks were made to his stomach and face. 16 was obviously winning. He tried to block, but ended up getting hit again. The android made a ki blast and threw it at him. Piccolo dodged, but it didn't block the kick that sailed to him.  
  
Piccolo was falling fast to the ground, out of energy and hurt. He made a large crater as he reached the ground.  
  
"PICCOLO!?!?!" Gohan cried.  
  
~@~@!  
  
A/N: Is Piccolo alright? What will Gohan's fight with android 16 be like? And will Veg be okay? REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	12. Oh Dende!

READ PLEASE  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: Alright, I went to a DIFFERENT sight for the android saga summary and well it was totally different from the site I was on. So I'm kinda going to try to get this fic along the lines, but put in several different things from the saga.  
  
Another A/N: Oh and I forgot Tien. *Slaps forehead* Sorry all. And what about Chiatzo? Was he ever in there? I don't know. Sorry for that...  
  
And can the androids drain energy? I never watched the shows so I go from what I've heard mostly and a couple sites. So I'm really sorry for my mess up, but that site I was on had terrible summaries. So like I said before I'm gonna try and do most on what I know or assume.  
  
Oh yeah by the way you people if you didn't know I am a girl, alright? So if I make any comments during the fic I just wanna let you know I am a girl.  
  
Well go ahead with the chapter.......  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
ch12-Oh Dende!  
  
  
  
  
  
Now the Disclaimer: I do NOT own dragonball Z in any way.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for any mistakes...By the way I have a basketball tournament this weekend...wish me luck! ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
16 laughed at Piccolo and threw several ki blasts. But before they reached him Gohan rushed with the fastest energy he could and picked up Piccolo then zoomed out of the way. 16 didn't see it though because he as still laughing and not even looking barely.  
  
Gohan rushed him behind a tree and bit his lip.  
  
"Piccolo? Piccolo?! Are you alright Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked, worried.  
  
Piccolo coughed and then sat up.  
  
"Thanks, Gohan. But you need to try and defeat him, alright?" Piccolo said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Gohan nodded and flew back to where 16 was.  
  
"So you're back, I see," 16 smirked. "Now where is your green friend?"  
  
"No where for you to know. Let's fight," Gohan said as he powered up to Super Saiyan again.  
  
16 laughed, "You think that petty trick makes you think you can defeat me?"  
  
"Shut up and fight!"  
  
Gohan flew at 16, but 16 dissapeared and reappeared behind Gohan then put him in a postition he could not get out of.  
  
"I could break your neck if I pleased," 16 chuckled and released Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked at 16 in amazement. ' What power! ' Gohan thought.  
  
~  
  
MEANWHILE Yamcha was watching the whole thing. ' I've get to get some sensu beans for everyone. I'm sure Kami and Mr. Popo grew a ton when he knew about the androids. '  
  
Yamcha flew as fast as his pace could take him up to the lookout. There he saw Kami and Popo pacing back and forth in panic.  
  
"Umm...." Yamcha said, looking at them, confused.  
  
"Yamcha! What a pleasent suprise!" Kami smiled. "Come here and take these sensu beans! Go and heal everyone after the battle. Alright? Then tell everyone to meet up here."  
  
Yamcha nodded and quickly took the sensus. He saw that Kami looked more relieved.  
  
Before Yamcha took off he added, "Thanks Kami!"  
  
~  
  
Gohan was now bloodied and bruised from his fight. 16 had totally forgot about Yamcha. 16 laughed at Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
"You are fools taking on your superiors," 16 chuckled.  
  
"You are NOT my superior!" Gohan retorted. ( Saiyans and their pride..... )  
  
"Don't be so sure, kid," 16 snarled.  
  
~  
  
While Gohan's and Vegeta's battles against the androids had happened we turn to Krillen's and Trunks' fight with 18. Trunks had gone Super Saiyan and Krillen was clenching his fists tightly.  
  
' I can't believe Bulma! I've known her for so long! Damn Gero! ' Krillen thought.  
  
' Young Mother...how could you? I knew I should have listened to my time's mom's warnings. She had wanted to change the timeline, but she was worried what would happen if I did come. If only we had both listened to her own uncertainty. But maybe everything will turn out okay....just maybe, ' Trunks thought.  
  
Krillen was first to fly at 18, much to Trunks' suprise. 18 didn't move as Krillen's fist came to her face, but before it even connected she kneed him in the stomach and smirked. Krillen fell over....already almost defeated.  
  
Trunks growled deeply and then flew at 18 with a golden aura. 18 blocked his punches and kicks with ease. This made Trunks even madder. ( I've seen pictures of older Trunks and have seen chibi Trunks in the Buu saga. Isn't he really cute during the Buu saga? And older Trunks is hot. )  
  
Trunks went out a bit then his lavender hair whipped around him as he sent out a blast, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" ( Isn't that Veggie's attack? )  
  
18 didn't have time to dodge because she underestimated its power and she was sent crashing to the ground and making a large crater.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes, waiting for the android to come out. He, too, was smart like his father and didn't always think it was over just from a blast.  
  
18 did come out and she had dirt on her face and was glaring at Trunks with a new grown hatred. Trunks got into a fighting stance in the air...  
  
"I have to admit, Trunks, that that was a really good attack," 18 commented with a smirk. "But it'll take more than that to defeat someone like me."  
  
Trunks powered up in his Super saiyan state to his max. His golden hair went a bit up with the power and his eyes flashed a mencing look. Trunks stopped and had his clenched fists at his sides. 18 smirked and then grinned as if she knew she was gonna win. And that was most likely true.  
  
18 charged at Trunks, threw a barrage of attacks, some Trunks blocked other were just hitting him. Trunks sped up a bit. He was very fast and at least tried to gain an advantage. This time 18 went into a defensive part and Trunks was sending her several punches and kicks. Some actually hit others were blocked.  
  
Now both had taken offensive and each blown was when the other was more bruised. But 18 didn't look much bruised at all. Even with the attacks that had struck her.  
  
Juu hit him in the stomach then repeatedly in the face. Trunks staggered back and fell on one knee with his eyes closed in tiredness.  
  
"You don't have much stamine," 18 pointed out. "Too bad or else you woulda lasted longer than me.  
  
She sent a powerful blast at him that threw him back to a tree and made him unconsiouns.  
  
' Time to go meet the others near 17, ' 18 thought as she flew in that direction.  
  
*  
  
Bulma arrived first to where 17 was and he just sat there the whole time. Not even moving an inch. This annoyed Bulma.  
  
"Can you do something, asshole? Can't you move?!" Bulma yelled, annoyed.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You know you are so idiotic!" Bulma threw up her hands and sat beside him.  
  
"That was easy!" 18 smirked as she landed.  
  
"Oh hey, 18," Bulma said dully. "My fight was so boring. I thought he was gonna last longer, but he didn't even land a punch. That is soo pathetic."  
  
"Your son was really good, but he was defeated," 18 smirked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. What are we gonna do now?" Bulma asked.  
  
"To find Goku," 17 spoke up as he got out of his trance-like state.  
  
"Alright, where do we start?" 18 asked.  
  
' I'll let them find him on their own. It's not like I like them much anyway, ' Bulma thought.  
  
*  
  
Yamcha flew back to the fighting area and began searching for the nearest ki. ' Just my luck. Vegeta's ki is the closest. Oh man... '  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta had his back up against a tree and his pride was shattered. ' My own mate beat me? What has this planet come to? Damn it! Damn everything! ERR! I'll show the woman where her place is! Of course I have to get stronger than her! I am the Prince of the Saiyans! No one defeats me and doesn't get revenge! The b- '  
  
"V-Vegeta?" A voice stammered out.  
  
"What do you want earthling?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I - um just have a sensu bean," Yamcha said as he quickly handed it to him and left in a hurry to find the others to give them the beans.  
  
"Stupid weakling..." Vegeta muttered as he shoved the bean in his mouth.  
  
*  
  
Yamcha had now given the others the sensu beans and everyone was together.  
  
"You coward!" Vegeta growled. "Had to scamper off so you wouldn't fight? WEAKLING!"  
  
Silence from Yamcha.  
  
"He did help us, Vegeta," Krillen pointed out.  
  
Vegeta growle and looked as if he wanted to kill Yamcha this very moment.  
  
"Dad, you don't have to take your anger out on him," Trunks said.  
  
"I'm not," Vegeta said.  
  
"We need to train. There is no way we can defeat these androids if they are stronger," Trunks said.  
  
Everyone seemed to nod their head, except Vegeta who had to grunt.  
  
( A/N: Bulma has some ki because she is half saiyan, but she usually supresses it. And androids can't sense ki )  
  
  
  
*  
  
Bulma and the other androids started out going to Goku's house.  
  
*  
  
ChiChi was not at her house at the moment and was currently in the mall shopping for her soon to be baby. She had eaten already and picked out several new clothes.  
  
' My family, ' ChiChi sniffled as she thought this, ' they don't even know I'm gonna have a kid a-and Goku might die and my Gohan might to. I wish I was strong enough to kill the androids myself. '  
  
"Congratulation, ChiChi!" Someone said behind her.  
  
"Emily? Emily! I'm so happy to see you!" ChiChi grinned and would have hugged her friend if she hadn't been pregnant.  
  
"Chi! I haven't seen you in months! I didn't know you were pregnant. Is it a girl or boy?" Em asked.  
  
"It's a boy. Soon I'll have to take care of three. My older son and my husband."  
  
"What are you going to call him?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet. Something like Goten," ChiChi said thoughtfully.  
  
*  
  
"They're not here! Damn it! I was sure of it," 17 growled and looked as if to kill.  
  
"Well, obviously he's not here," Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
*  
  
Goku stood up in bed and started to grin when he felt his strength coming back. ' I'm almost healed guys.. '  
  
*  
  
"We have to go to Kami's Lookout," Yamcha told them.  
  
So they went to Kami's Lookout to be greeted by Popo, Dende, and Kami.  
  
"I know what you want, Kami. For us to be fused," Piccolo said as he landed.  
  
Kami nodded.  
  
' I don't want to fuse with him! I don't! ' Piccolo thought. He liked his own self very well now.  
  
"You'll have your body fine," Kami smiled. "I'll just make you stronger."  
  
"So be it," Piccolo muttered.  
  
"Is there to be a new guardian?" Gohan piped in.  
  
"Yes, everyone. Meet your new guardian, Dende," Kami said.  
  
Everyone's attention turned to Dende who looked a bit confused about the matter. As if he hadn't been told yet.  
  
"T-Thank you, Kami!" Dende grinned and felt as if he wanted to hug him.  
  
Kami nodded.  
  
"Wow, Dende! You've grown!" Krillen said.  
  
' Still looks pretty small to me... ' Piccolo thought.  
  
But it was true. Dende had grown taller from a small kid to a...however tall he was. ( Let's just say he's just about a little shorter than the Buu Saga him )  
  
So Piccolo and Kami fused. ( Didn't tha happen in the android saga? How should I know I never watched it, but in a summary it said it did so don't kill me )  
  
Piccolo did indeed feel stronger and did feel Kami's presense. Not that he didn't sometimes when he wasn't fused with Kami.  
  
"Oh, guys!" Dende interrupted everyone's thoughts. "There are now TWO wishes that can be granted from the dragon."  
  
"Really?! That's great!" Krillen and everyone else said, shocked.  
  
"So we'd better get to training," Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, we need to go and train, Dende," Gohan said to Dende.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Goku tried to stand up, but ended up falling over. He could hear Master Roshi's TV with the person keep saying, "Work it girls!"  
  
' Oh brother... ' Goku thought when he kept hearing it. Then that followed Roshi's laughter. ' I need to get out of this place! I can't stand it! '  
  
Turtle and Launch came into the room. "Goku you should be in bed," Launch said.  
  
But wind picked up and the flowers in her nahd brushed against her nose.  
  
"A...A...ACHOO!" Launch cried out.  
  
Her hair turned yellow and her eyes went black. ' Uh oh...Launch is a different Launch again. Oh man....I hope she doesn't have any guns with her.  
  
( For all you who don't know then whenever Launch sneezes she is a different person. I don't know why, but in the episodes she does... )  
  
"Alright everyone! Somebody cook me some lunch!" Launch commanded.  
  
"Oh gosh..." Turtle said.  
  
"Launch calm down," Goku said.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! Cook me some lunch!"  
  
"Launch! I'm sick and I'm trying to get up so I can leave this place! Go bother Master Roshi," Goku said.  
  
"The old guy? Why not. I'm sure he'll cook me something," Launch smirked and then got her gun out of her pocket and head to master Roshi.  
  
They could hear...  
  
"Cook me some breakfast, old man!"  
  
"Don't shoot! Alright! Hold your horses!"  
  
"I don't have horses!"  
  
* gun fire and Roshi jumpd up *  
  
"OKAY!" Roshi said.  
  
Turtle and Goku stopped listening and Goku grinned like he usually does.  
  
"I need to help the others. When I was in bed I thought some of them were going to die. And I wanna see Trunks," Goku added.  
  
"Well you do look a whole lot better, Goku," Turtle agreed.  
  
~~Goku can you hear me?~~  
  
' Who's in my head? ' Goku thought as he scratched it. It kinda felt like Kami and Piccolo.  
  
~~This is Piccolo. Now how are you doing so far?~~  
  
' I'm trying to stand up straight. I think I'm healed. I'm just not used to walking after this... '  
  
~~Good. When you are alright some and meet up with us. Vegeta couldn't defeat any of them. So I don't think your can either, Goku. So we need to train. Is that alright?~~  
  
' Um...yeah. '  
  
~~By the way stay clear of the androids. They're looking for you. So keep low wen you fly~~  
  
' Will do. '  
  
~~Oh and Bulma's an android now~~  
  
' What?! '  
  
~~Gero seemed ot have kidnapped her. So now there is Bulma, 18, 17, and 16 we're going up against. ~~  
  
' B-But Bulma? H-How? '  
  
~~Just hurry, Goku. You need to get strong very fast~~  
  
~!@@~!  
  
A/N: So will the androids find Goku before he reaches them? And now Dende is the new guardian. Two wishes can be made....so REVIEW! I didn't have time yesterday to finish it so I finished it today since it's a snow day! Isn't that great?! I got a snow day! :::grins!:::  
  
Saiyan A Bulma: I'll kill all of you!  
  
Trunks: Even me?  
  
Saiyan A Bulma: I already said so!  
  
Vegeta: You don't have the guts to kill me!  
  
Saiyan A Bulma: * Fire a ki blast at Veg *  
  
Trunks: That wasn't very nice!  
  
Saiyan A Bulma: HAHA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	13. Goku's Return and Mirai Trunks' Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
ch13- Goku's Return and Mirai Trunk's Memories  
  
  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far! THANKS!  
  
  
  
Bulma sat crossed legged under a tree as she meditated. The other androids were busy argueing over where they would fight Goku. ' Stupid androids. Always have to fight to where Goku is. If they had just asked me...but their brains are too brainless. '  
  
"Alright! Come on Bulma!" 16 called.  
  
No response.  
  
"BULMA! Get your ass over here!"  
  
Bulma cracked an eye open in annoyance. She hated it when she was in deep thought. Plus Bulma was thinking of Vegeta's expressions when she had beat him.  
  
16 walked over and glared. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"No," Bulma said flatly.  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
"Because I don't feel like it. I'll meet up with you guys later."  
  
"Er! You're one of us! Get up!" 17 said as he walked over, 18 was close behind.  
  
"Look, I'm going to get up, but I'm not doing what you say. I'm not really programmed to kill my old friend so I think I'm going to enjoy myself. Goku is not a match for us so he'll be too easy. I'd rather wait for him to get stronger. So I'll be training then destroyed cities," Bulma said to them.  
  
"Damn it. Fine let's go 17, 18," 16 said as they began to fly away.  
  
"Stupid weaklings.." Bulma muttered as she stood up and stretched. "Maybe I should train...why am I talking to myself?"  
  
~  
  
Goku took another effort as he stood up straight and began to stretch. Goku moved his legs and arms about to get used to moving again.  
  
"Yeah! I think I'm okay!" Goku cried as he started to run outside.  
  
Goku started doing several punches and attacks in the air and ki blasts out to the ocean. His grin pervaded on his face.  
  
"I'M ALIVE!" Goku cried out, being a bit dramatic over the situation.  
  
Goku levitated up in the air, but then stopped all of the sudden. ' Why do I need to fly? I can just use my instant transmission! How silly of me! I bet Piccolo forgot about that technique! '  
  
Goku put his fingers to his forehead and began searching for his sons ki. ' There, ' Goku thought as he transported himself.  
  
~  
  
Gohan was training with Piccolo when a figure suddenly appeared in between. Gohan stumbled back and fell to the ground with an "Ommph"  
  
"Hey son!" Goku grinned.  
  
"D-Dad?! DAD!" Gohan said as he hugged his father tightly.  
  
"It's about time Kakarott," Vegeta said as he flew over with Trunks. They had just sparred.  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta!" Goku laughed and put his hand behind his head. "So I hear Bulma's switched sides."  
  
"Yeah and Bulma kicked the crap outta Vegeta!" Yamcha laughed.  
  
Vegeta's eyes darted sharply to Yamcha and he put his hand on Yamcha's throat. Yamcha's eyes had widened to shock.  
  
"If you EVER say that again I'll cut your throat open," Vegeta spat.  
  
"Wow, Bulma's an android, huh? Maybe we can switch her to our side!"  
  
"Correction. A saiyan android. Even stronger than 16, 17, and 18," Krillen told him.  
  
"Oh...she must be really strong..." Goku said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey Goku you wanna spar?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Sure!" Goku nodded as they moved for somewhere else to fight.  
  
"That's the first time talking to him that his stomach never growled or complaining about being hungry," Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Let's go spar, dad!" Trunks said.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Vegeta followed Trunks to a different area.  
  
Gohan shrugged and said, "Hey Krillen! Come spar with me!"  
  
~  
  
Bulma threw several ki blasts into the room then began to grow tired. She yawned and then sat down under a shady tree. ' I haven't slept in a bit.... ' Then she dozed off.  
  
* Dream *  
  
Eight year old Bulma's laughter filled the air as her father threw another pitch with the softball. Her eyes stayed on the ball as she hit it far. John ran after it while Bulma ran the bases. Her blue hair went around her face. She slid into homebase with dirt covering her. John had arrived a second to late.  
  
"Daddy? Did you see that?! I've never hit it that far!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Great hit. Now let's go clean you up. Your mother will throw a fit," John said as he picked her up.  
  
"Okay, father," Bulma said as she was carried.  
  
"John!" A voice said as they entered. "Did you get her messy again."  
  
Bulma wiggled out of her father's arms and said, "I hit a homerun mommy! My first homerun! Isn't it cool?"  
  
Bunni couldn't help, but smile.  
  
Everyone laughed and Bulma said, "I love you mommy and daddy! It's so cool to have you guys as my parents! I bet other parents would scold their children for being so messy!"  
  
Bunni smiled said, "Now go and take a bath."  
  
* End of Dream *  
  
Bulma awoke and scowled. "Stupid dream. I'm not like that anymore. That part of my life is gone. I wish it would just go away! And here I go again! Talking to myself! Ugh!"  
  
She got up and flew into the air. Bulma headed for the nearest city possible. Which was Kile City. She stopped in front of it with amusement glittering in her eyes.  
  
Several people saw a woman that looked like a was about 20 in the sky. Of course Bulma wasn't 20, but she looked a lot younger now that she was an android and not to mention a saiyan.  
  
"Look up there, mommy!" A young girl pointed.  
  
"What in Dende's name is that?" Her mother asked.  
  
Bulma started up a ki blast and blasted the tallest building in the city. Screams followed and Bulma licked her lips in anticipation. She flew through buildings and blasted up anything alive. ' Now for the final boom, ' Bulma thought. She hovered above the city to try out an attack that she always wanted to try.  
  
"FINAL FLASH ATTACK!" Bulma yelled as a yellow ki blast came form her hands and blasted the evidence of a city to bits.  
  
"I think that was even better than Vegeta ever did it," Bulma grinned wickedly as she flew somewhere else.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile the other androids stopped flying. They couldn't sense ki so it would be impossible to find Goku. They all sighed in frustration.  
  
"I don't trust Bulma," 17 said.  
  
"Neither do I," 16 agreed.  
  
18 said, "I think we should take Bulma's advice. We wait till Goku gets stronger at least to almost rival our own power then we kill him."  
  
"No! I want him dead NOW!" 17 yelled.  
  
"Calm down," 16 growled in annoyance.  
  
"Hey 16 what were you made of? I mean me an' 17 were made from humans and now we're androids. What about you?" 18 asked.  
  
"I was made of nothing," 16 said.  
  
"Ummmm....oookkkaaayyy," 18 and 17 said in confusion.  
  
~  
  
Goku's stomach growled as the sun fell and the moon came up. Piccolo sweat dropped at the sound. Goku laughed.  
  
"I guess I'm hungry, huh?"  
  
"Do you always need food or something? By this rate you'll never get strong enough," Piccolo sighed.  
  
"Hey Piccolo while I was sparring with you....you are really strong, y'know?" Goku said.  
  
"Me and Kami fused, Goku. Dende is the new guardian," Piccolo said, as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh real- * stomach growl," Goku laughed again. "I guess it can't wait."  
  
"Hey Dad!" Gohan called as everyone gathered up. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Really? Me too!" Goku grinned.  
  
"Idiots..." Veg mumbled.  
  
"Let's go to....Bulma's house! I'm sure her parents will cook us something!" Goku suggested.  
  
Everyone went to the Briefs house and saw chibi Trunks crying a bit on the step of the house. Mirai Trunks reached his younger self first.  
  
"What's wrong little Trunks?" M Trunks asked.  
  
"Mommy hasn't some back yet! What if she gots kid'apped aga'?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
  
"Shhh...don't worry," M Trunks said.  
  
Gohan picked up Trunks and carried him in the house with the others following him. John and Bunni immediatly got some food which turned out to be delicious pizza that was ordered. Chibi Trunks had cheered up and he was talking to his father.  
  
"Hey dada! Can you teach me how to fwy?" C Trunks asked.  
  
"Err....yeah, whatever," Vegeta said as he led his son outside.  
  
Trunks looked at his father with glee. So for the next hour Vegeta taught his son in the moonlight - which was not full - how to fly. Trunks caught on pretty quickly and was flying around with a grin.  
  
Mirai Trunks had watched from the shadows and a smile grazed his face as he stood like his father. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, but a smile on his face. If anyone had seen him then they would have saw Trunks looked exactly like his father.  
  
Trunks left the shadows and flew far away from the Z warriors. He wanted to just think about things by himself, without anyone else around. He remember his mother and how sad she always looked when they talked about his father. A single tear made its way down his cheek.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Mommy?" A five year old Trunks asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" She said, not facing him.  
  
"Why are you crying mommy?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing...honey. Just thinking about the past...." A tear went down her cheek.  
  
Trunks went into her lap. "Tell me, mum."  
  
Bulma smiled and stroked his hair.  
  
"Have I ever told you about your father?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well I guess I should...he had black hair that stood up like a flame. The most handsome man I had ever seen in my whole life. His name....Vegeta. He died fighting the androids. Which mean your father died for us. He the most stubbornest man in the world..."  
  
"Did you love him mommy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes. I did. I tried to stop him from fighting the androids, but he never listened. He hated anyone who could defeat him..." She started crying. "He was the most strongest man ever. And he wasn't even human..."  
  
"Not human?" Trunks asked, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Well, he was a saiyan. Actually a Prince. Or I guess he could have been a king now. Which makes you a Prince. So, Prince Trunks, Vegeta couldn't defeat the androids by himself. Your father was so strong, but he just couldn't listen and that was the end of him...too much of an ego..."  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
Then Trunks remember the first time he had become Super Saiyan. And at such a young age too. The power had felt so good back then....defeating the androids on his own. From his rage...  
  
** Flashback **  
  
Trunks had been training in the gravity room his mother had built for him. He was so strong with being a half breed. ( Like Gohan ) He could turn the power up to 450 X Gravity. His mother often brought him some food while he was training. Of course he usually had to lower the gravity before she came in.  
  
He was only ten years old and he had become so strong. His incentive was to make his mother and if his father was watching then he wanted him to make him proud too. Trunks was also determined to put an end to those androids.  
  
You see they now lived underground in fear of the androids coming to kill them. Trunks was now the only hope in saving what was now left of the world. Which now was only 30% of its original population. The androids had taken over the world and they let few lived.  
  
Bulma had started on a new invention that took a lot of her time and he had no idea what it was. She had smiled more lately, too. She had said her invention would be done in a few years and be her best yet ever. This made him want to know what it was.  
  
Trunks sent a kick to the air and wanted to be a Super Saiyan like his father. You see Bulma had told him that his father had turned a Super Saiyan. Bulma had said that his hair would turn gold and his eyes teal. But he never thought it could have been real until he realized the seriousness in her voice.  
  
Trunks powered up and started grinning from the power radiating from his body. But he thought he felt something...he felt something was wrong. And he was right. Especially when he heard....  
  
"TTTTRRRRRUUUUNNNNKKKKKSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" His mother screamed.  
  
Trunks immediatly went as fast as he could and saw the two androids that had taken over the world. Bulma was crying at the moment and 17 was laughing cruelly.  
  
"You think you could hide underground? HA! Bulma...Bulma...and to think you were the genious that the dead fool Gero had talked about. But he was right...you sure are a beauty," 17 grinned as he started kissing her on the neck.  
  
"MOM!" Trunks cried out.  
  
"RUN TRUNKS!" Bulma cried out as she tried to get away from 17  
  
"LET HER GO!" Trunks yelled as he began to power up.  
  
17 shoved Bulma to the ground and was looking at Trunks with seriousness. 18 was also doing the same. Bulma was against the wall, sitting down with a scared expression.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO MY MOM AGAIN!" 10 year old Trunks yelled.  
  
"RUN TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled again.  
  
Trunks started powering up as his lavender hair whipped around him in rage. His eyes flashed teal as a gold aura started surrounding him. He felt as if he was gonna split or something, but that didn't stop him from going above his max.  
  
Trunks let out a scream, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bulma looked at her son with shock when he stopped. A gold aura surrounded him. His eyes were now teal and with a menacing rage. His hair was now spiked him. Trunks looked EXACTLY like his father's Super Saiyan form. This shocked Bulma to no end.  
  
Trunks' fists were clenched at his sides and he had a smirk plastered on his face. EXACTLY like Vegeta's smirk. If you had been there it would be the most amazing sight you had ever seen.  
  
17 and 18 looked at him with shock that a 10 year old child could be so strong. Trunks had a sword that he always had with him. His mother had made it from the strongest metal in the universe. He pulled it out and charged at 17 with unimaginable rage and speed.  
  
17 didn't even have time to move as the sword slashed through him. Cutting him in half and killing him. 18's jaw was practically hitting the ground.  
  
Before 18 could say anything Trunks charged at her and his fist connected with her face and repeatedly hit her. His sword went through her stomach as she fell over....dead.  
  
You see this timelines androids were not as strong as the ones in the future. Not only that, but Trunks had been overcome with rage that nothing could rival it. This was the only time his true power had really shown. If the androids had actually put up a fight and stopped standing they would have at least had a better chance.  
  
Trunks rushed over to his mother. For once she was wearing a true grin. He hadn't seen this type of happiness ....ever. Happy tears trailed down her cheeks. They both hugged each other and Bulma was muttering things he couldn't comprehend. But they soothed him.  
  
"Oh Trunks...I am so proud of you. Thank you...You would make your father proud," Bulma said with such emotion.  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
That day Trunks couldn't access that true hidden power again. But he could turn Super Saiyan. It just never felt the same as that day. This brought a smile to his face. His mother had been so happy. Everyone in the world had been so happy. Everything seemed to turn better.  
  
And then that day when his mother had completed her invention....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Trunks had been playing Video Games when his mother looked happy and sad at the same time. Trunks immediatly went over to hre and smiled. He was 13 years old now. Three years ago the androids had been destroyed.  
  
"Hey mom!" Trunks greeted.  
  
"I completed it," She said simply.  
  
"Really? Now can I see it? What is it?" Trunks asked eagerly.  
  
Bulma led him into her lab when a machine greeted him. It looked a little like the gravity room except smaller and much different.  
  
"Wow..." Trunks said as his hands went over the machine.  
  
"It's a time machine," Bulma told him.  
  
Trunks looked at her and amazement filled his mind. "Oh mom....this is amazing..."  
  
"Yeah...I-I want you to go back to the past and tell them about the androids. Then I want you to tell Goku everything. He is the one with spiky hair that goes in seven different directions. He is my best friend in the whole world. Tell him everything. Do NOT tell anyone else. Is that clear?"  
  
"I get to go back to the past?! D-Do I get to see....dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
She smiled, "Yes. And tell them you'll be back in three years to fight with them against the androids."  
  
"Huh? Wow! I get to beat the androids again?" Trunks said.  
  
"Yes, and can you tell Goku that he is to have a heart disease?"  
  
"Yes! Oh yeah! Oh gosh....."  
  
"But this might alter things...not just defeating the androids, but cause a bit of damage of different things. We'll have to risk it..."  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
  
  
And that's when it had began for Mirai Trunks. When he had first saw his father he could see that everything his mother had said was right. He was stubborn and had a lot of ego. But Trunks could see that he did have a heart. Even if he didn't show it.  
  
Mirai Trunks flew back to his house and then went inside. He saw his younger self with his father and couldn't help, but smile again. Trunks went inside and went onto the couch, then began watching some movies.  
  
MEANWHILE Vegeta had now began teaching his son some moves. Simple techniques like punching and kicking. Vegeta hd told C Trunks that he had ben training ever since he could walk. Of course Chibi Trunks loved his father and just did as was told.  
  
"I like flying, dad!" C Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta smirked and then made Chibi Trunks follow him inside. They found Mirai Trunks watching a movie that contained fighting scenes and much action. Chibi Trunks and Vegeta sat down on the couch and began watching the movie together with Mirai Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
  
~!@!~  
  
A/N: I couldn't help, but put more of Trunks in the story! He's one of my fav. characters! And plus I wanted to write something about his life. Whatcha think of it? REVIEW please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	14. A Child's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for any mistakes made  
  
  
  
ch14 - A Child's Love  
  
  
  
Chibi Trunks woke up before anyone else had. The sun hadn't even come up. He had a serious expression on his face and that made him look older. Even if he was only a little older than a year. His tail went behind him as he put on a gi. ( Think Buu Saga gi he had on )  
  
Little Trunks made sure no one else was up. His father had taught him how to sense ki and fly yesterday. Very vital to him. But one thing was on his mind now. And no one could stop him. It's not like anyone knew he was going to do it anyway.  
  
' I'm going to find my mom, ' Chibi Trunks thought.  
  
He had heard them say that she had gone evil when they thought Trunks wasn't near. And he thought he could change that. Little Trunks wsa sure he could. But could he? Not even he knew the answer to that. But Trunks wanted his mother back. His mom and dad.  
  
He levitated up in the air with ease and flew away from Capsule Corporation. He couldn't fly as fast as his father or any of the Z warriors, but he could fly.  
  
Trunks concentrated on her ki. He could tell it was suppressed, but he didn't care. He'd still feel for it. He concentrated hard for it. He tried to imagine her and sense her...and it worked. He smiled and flew to where she was.  
  
He found her in a capsule house. Chibi Trunks took a deep breath and then quietly crept into the house. He tiptoed and then saw her sleeping form on a bed. Her hair was spread on the pillow and any signs of evil were gone. She looked so peaceful when she slept.  
  
He heard her whimper a bit. Trunks got curious and then went in front of her and pushed her hair from her face. Bulma looked as if she squeezed her eyes tighter. Little did he know about what she was dreaming....  
  
***Bulma's Dream***  
  
Bulma was walking in the dark...there was total darkness. This Bulma was not saiyan or android. This was the real Bulma that had actual feelings and the good side of her. It was silent except the sound of her feet on the ground.  
  
"Bulma...." A voice called.  
  
She shivered a bit. When had it got cold?  
  
"W-Who's there?" Bulma asked shakily.  
  
"You know who...." The voice went slowly. It sounded like her...  
  
"Who's there?!" Bulma cried out.  
  
A figure appeared in front of her. It was...her. This Bulma had black armor and she had a smirk plastered on her face. She had black tipped boots. It looked exactly like her. And with a tail around her waist...was that her? The evil side...  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma whispered.  
  
Laughter filled the air.  
  
"Honestly, Bulma. I thought you would know. You'll never get out..." The evil look-a-like said.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Bulma yelled and clenched her fists.  
  
"I'm....you," The figure whispered as they were nose to nose. Bulma's face filled with anger the other with pure amusement.  
  
It was the battle of Good vs. Evil.  
  
** End Dream **  
  
  
  
Trunks saw her with an angry expression, but a worried at the same time. ' Are you alright mom? Oh...mom? What is wrong with you? '  
  
"Mom?" Trunks whispered.  
  
"Trunks..." Bulma muttered in her sleep.  
  
"Mom! Mom," Trunks cried out, but a mere whisper.  
  
"You have to help me, Trunks...before evil takes over..." Bulma whispered in her sleep.  
  
Trunks stepped away from his mother. ' She's still in there...mom I have to do something...I have to do something! But how? I'm not strong or anything yet. I'm only a bit over one! '  
  
He walked outside and yawned. Trunks was dead tired. He had woke up too early and everything in his head was spinning. He walked around before going behind a tree and dozing off to sleep.  
  
Trunks woke up and the sun was now coming up. He yawned and his stomach growled. Trunks saw his mom's capsule house and drooled from the smell of the food that was being cooked in that. It's not like he could help his saiyan appetite.  
  
Before Chibi Trunks even knew it he was outside the door. His mind tried to make him leave, but his body didn't go on with that. And then....he walked in.  
  
Bulma had woke up, taken a shower, then was sitting down to eat. That's when she felt a small presense in the house. She got up, curious, and then saw...Trunks?!  
  
"What the hell?" Bulma muttered as she saw him.  
  
"Mommy..." Trunks said.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Bulma growled, as if to pounce.  
  
"I-I jus' wan'ed to see you," Trunks stammered out, now afraid more than ever.  
  
Bulma started up a ki ball and was ready to aim it at Chibi Trunks. Little Trunks looked at her with hurt and then started crying. Bulma's expression softened a tab bit, but just a little bit. Trunks' crying got harder. She growled and then her ki blast dissapeared. She picked him up.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Bulma changed the subject.  
  
Trunks' eyes brightened and he nodded. Food was practically shoved in front of his face and he gulped it down, saiyan style. He had more manners than even Goku. Bulma finished first and she had no idea what to do with him here.  
  
' I'll have to take him back. Stupid brat. Doesn't know when to quit, ' Bulma thought angrily. ' Why couldn't I just kill him? '  
  
::::Because he's your son...:::: A voice in her head said.  
  
Bulma growled and watched as he finished. "I'm taking you home."  
  
"I know how to fly home," Trunks protested.  
  
"I'm taking you home. No questions asked," Bulma said coldly.  
  
~  
  
Everyone had woken up and Gohan was first to find that Chibi Trunks was gone. They had searched through every closet, room, and outside. Everyone was in panic and John and Bunni kept trying to keep everyone calm. They ended up stopping and eating something before their next search for Chibi Trunks. Where could he be? Hmm....  
  
~  
  
Bulma carried him with speed that Trunks was grinning. Not just because the speed, but because he was in his mom's arms again. He clung to her neck tightly, not wanting to fall off. She couldn't help, but smirk at his fun time, but then scolded herself..  
  
' Damn. Why must I be so nice now? I'm not nice! NOT EVER! ' Bulma thought.  
  
She stopped in front of Capsule Corporation and scowled at it. ' Why did I make sure he was safe when he got here? I'm becoming soft. This isn't good. Shimatta... '  
  
~  
  
Everyone sensed Trunks' ki and immediatly stopped eating then went outside to see him. But they weren't in for Bulma to be there looking at C.C. with hatred.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened when everyone came out. ' I didn't expect them to be here! Oh shit! Could this get any worse. I should leave...but then again why do I care? I'm stronger than them anyway. They should be scared of me! '  
  
"Bulma?!" Goku grinned.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at his stupid behavior. ' Stupid fool thinks I'm not evil. HA! Well he's recovered already...maybe I should tell the other androids where is where abouts are....or maybe not. '  
  
Vegeta was looking at her and he wanted revenge now, but he knew he was no match for Bulma. Not at all right now. Mirai Trunks didn't know what to think. So he just stood there gaping like the rest.  
  
She set Trunks down, but Trunks didn't move toward the Z gang. Bulma scowled at her son. ' Damn son can't even know when to go. '  
  
"Trunks! Go already!" Bulma scolded harshly at him.  
  
"Bye mommy," Trunks grinned and then hugged her.  
  
Bulma scowled at the hug, but her good side was smiling the whole time. Of course her face showed annoyance at the whole situation.  
  
C Trunks immediatly went to Goku, because he trusted him most. Of course he trusted his older self, but he still like Goku a bunch. So he jumped into Goku's arms and Son-Kun grinned.  
  
Bulma's scowl turned into a smirk as she saw Vegeta with his anger seething. Everyone just stared at her. Now it seemed to annoy her. Bulma took a step foreward. Everyone took a step back, except Goku, who didn't know how stupid he was being, but Trunks was still in his arms.  
  
Bulma's chuckled filled the uncomfortable air. Everyone was vigilant and watchful at her movements. If she decided to attack them then they were done for.  
  
"Mommy, whatcha doing?" Chibi Trunks asked, confused now.  
  
Bulma didn't glance at him.  
  
"Mom!" C Trunks persisted.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and then prepared a ki blast. Everyone looked at what she was going to do. Bulma was getting bored fast, but the terror on their faces pleased her. Of course Goku didn't look afraid. He seemed to naive!  
  
Her blue tail swished behind her in laziness and contentness. She grinned wickedly and then threw the ki blast at the victim...a tree. Everyone seemed to get totally terrified when she had released it and they had moved out of the way of where they thought it had gone. Although it was no where near them.  
  
"You are fools," Bulma smirked. "You're lucky I'll let you live."  
  
With that she levitated up a little bit and flew off in the direction she had come. Everyone sighed in relief when she had gone. Except Chibi Trunks of course.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" Vegeta growled as talked to C Trunks.  
  
"I only wanted to see mommy! She didn't seem so mean! She let me eat breakfast with her and flew me home! Isn't that nice?" Chibi Trunks grinned.  
  
"Why the hell did you do it?" Vegeta growled, he didn't like this parents business.  
  
( Goku was no longer holding Trunks )  
  
"And I saw her sleep! Mom was really pretty when she slept! And you wanna know wha' she said? Do you?" C Trunks asked.  
  
"I do," Mirai Trunks said as he interrupted.  
  
"During her sleep mom sai' somet'ing about me helping her so evil doesn't take her. Isn' dat weird?" Chibi Trunks said.  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta said as he walked away.  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled and picked up his younger self and they both went inside. M Trunks sent his younger self on the couch then he sat next to him and began to think...  
  
' Mom is still in there... ' Trunks thought. ' I know she is. But how do I make her turn good? That would be impossible! Wouldn't it? '  
  
~  
  
Bulma flew through the air in search of the other androids. Bulma could sense ki because she was part saiyan and she did have ki too. But the other androids didn't so she'd have to search for them somewhere. And Bulma was getting really bored.  
  
She flew over cities and everywhere yet no sign of the others. Bulma went over another city and she was getting angry that there was no trace of the others. She threw a ki blast at the city in anger and ended up wiping it out. This cooled her off a bit.  
  
' I need to cool off more. What about a swim? ' Bulma thought as she came upon a waterfall.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile the Z warriors were getting packed to go somewhere else to train and just in case Bulma might come back with the other androids. Vegeta was grumbling the whole time and Chibi Trunks was sad that they had to leave.  
  
"What if the androids come and destroy this city along wi'h me?" Chibi Trunks asked his father.  
  
Vegeta stopped packing some armor for a moment. He hadn't thought of that. Vegeta didn't want his son killed. This would cause a problem. What if his son was killed along with the city. Veg sighed and turned to look at his son.  
  
"I don't know," Vegeta said. "Go ask Kakarott."  
  
"Kaka- wha'? Who is dat?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Goku," Vegeta said, a bit of disgust in his voice at saying THAT name.  
  
"Okay daddy!" Chibi Trunks said as he left the room.  
  
"Daddy?" Vegeta chuckled as he put his suitcase in a capsule.  
  
C Trunks went up to Goku and the others and tugged on his gi. Goku turned with a grin on his face. Did he always have to grin? It was starting to get annoying.  
  
"Yeah?" Goku asked.  
  
"My daddy said to ask you when I asked him what would happen to me if I got killed along wi'h the city," C Trunks said.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Little Trunks thoughtfully. This annoyed Trunks that everyone just kept on staring a him.  
  
He snapped, "What are you looking at?!"  
  
Everyone snapped out of their thoughts and he had reminded them of Bulma just at the moment he yelled at them like that.  
  
"Umm, what are we gonna do Goku?" Krillen asked Goku.  
  
"I don't know..." Goku shrugged, he didn't have a plan for these kinds of things.  
  
"What if we take him with us?" Gohan asked.  
  
"But that would place him in danger," Piccolo said.  
  
"So? He might be safer with us," Gohan said.  
  
"With ki balls flying all over the place? I'm no babysitter," Piccolo argued.  
  
"He does have a point there..." Yamcha agreed.  
  
Vegeta entered and smirked at their arguements. C Trunks looked mad that he had now say in the discussion. Vegeta growled at all of them.  
  
Vegeta looked at Yamcha when he said this, "Why don't we let the weaklings watch him while the stronger ones train." Then Vegeta laughed as Yamcha's face went a bit red.  
  
"I AM NOT THAT WEAK!" Yamcha argued.  
  
"You dare argue with the Prince Of The Saiyans?" Vegeta growled.  
  
Silence from Yamcha.  
  
"Thought so," Vegeta smirked.  
  
' I actually agree with Vegeta for once, ' Piccolo smirked.  
  
"All in favor say I," Gohan said.  
  
"I!" Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Trunks and Piccolo agreed.  
  
"Not fair...." Yamcha mumbled. He was now the babysitter. ( Hehe. Yamcha the babysitter )  
  
~  
  
Bulma landed on the ground with a smile on her face. She undressed herself to leave her bra and underwear. She put her hand through her hair before she dived in. Bulma sighed in content as the refreshing water was on her skin.  
  
After enjoying her fun she got out of the water and dried herself with her ki. Bulma quickly got dressed back in her armor. She brushed her hair a little then saw seventeen watching her from a tree. She scowled at him and then walked over to him.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Bulma growled.  
  
"Ever since you got in," 17 smirked.  
  
Bulma glared and asked, "Where's 18 and 16?"  
  
"On their way," 17 said simply.  
  
"Don't spy on me or I'll be very mad," Bulma threatened.  
  
"Are you shy or something? I don't see why," 17 said.  
  
"Me shy? HA! You must be joking, 17. I am never shy," Bulma informed him.  
  
"Whatever," 17 shrugged.  
  
"Hey!" Juu said as she landed next to them.  
  
16 landed too and asked, "So what have you been doing while we were gone?"  
  
"I trained for a bit then destroyed some cities. I've been looking for all of you, where have you been?!" Bulma growled.  
  
"Trying to search for Goku," All of them said.  
  
"I saw him earlier, but he and the others moved somewhere else by now. They were at Capsule Corporation, but trust me since they saw me they're not there," Bulma said.  
  
"Damn," 17 cursed.  
  
"Kuso..." 16 growled.  
  
"Well, wanna spar?" Bulma asked 16.  
  
"Yeah, sure," 16 nodded.  
  
  
  
*  
  
The Z gang landed in the mountains of where Vegeta and Goku first fought. This was the only place they could think of to go. Yamcha wasn't too mad about babysitting anymore. He had a load of time to do anything he wanted. Watch a little TV and read some magazines. All was good...  
  
The others had started to train in their new gravity rooms from C.C. Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goku were sparring in the largest gravity room. They had cranked the gravity up to 675. Goku was getting stronger every minute. It seemed that being healed from the heart virus actually strengthened him.  
  
This was because a saiyan gets stronger after their injuries. Therefore Goku had gotten even stronger. So now he seemed stronger than Vegeta. Vegeta had been stronger than him. It was now annoying Vegeta thta Goku was the stronger.  
  
Mirai Trunks was sparring with his father. Vegeta kept on telling him to do this and that, but Trunks did do what he said. So Trunks seemed to be getting stronger with the help of his dad. But Trunks was not as strong as Vegeta yet.  
  
Chibi Trunks was annoying Yamcha with questions about what was happening. Yamcha just wanted to relax instead of listening to the lavender haired boy, but just answered the questions anyway.  
  
"So w'y'd my mommy go mean again?" C Trunks asked.  
  
"Remember that old guy who came to your home and kidnapped her?"  
  
"Yes," He nodded.  
  
"He turned her into part saiyan and part android. Which made her mean," Yamcha informed Trunks.  
  
"What's a saiyan?" C Trunks asked.  
  
"A race with a tail. They have immense strength. Your half saiyan, y'know? See your tail? And Gohan is half saiyan too. Goku and Vegeta are both pure blooded saiyans," Yamcha explained.  
  
"But Goku and Gohan don't have tails! Neither does the future me!" Trunks said.  
  
"Well that's because their tails got removed," He told Trunks.  
  
Trunks stopped asking questions for a minute and just when Yamcha was getting relaxed Trunks asked,  
  
"Why is mommy being mean to ME though?" Trunks asked with sadness.  
  
"Actually she's not being that mean to you compared to what she's said to us," Yamcha said.  
  
This cheered C Trunks a little. "Do you think she'll ever be good again?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, kid," He said.  
  
"But I love my mom. How can she not?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will work out fine," Yamcha reassured him, but Yamcha had no idea what would happen.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*~~**~~**~~**  
  
Meanwhile somewhere far away from the androids and the Z warriors was a figure who broke out of a tank with a smirk plastered on his face. He laughed as he dried himself off. The figure looked around and began to look for the exit. He went outside.  
  
"Time to have some fun," He said as he blasted off to the sky.  
  
  
  
~!@~~!@~~~~!!!%%  
  
A/N: Alright I know this is a bit if not a whole lot different from the original android saga so I think I'm gonna do it mostly my way. Sorry for this if you don't like it, but I really haven't seen the shows and like I said before the site I was on had totally false summaries, I should have relied on a much better site ............................ Anway Review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	15. The New Threat

Dislaimer: Yo! I don't own any anime at all! And that includes Dragonball Z. Too bad though....  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
A/N: THANKS FOR REVIEWING ALL!  
  
ch15 - The New Threat  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Dream **  
  
The world was in deep dark. It was suffocating. One couldn't breathe in the atmosphere like this. Earth was empty. So it looked. Bulma sat in the dark. She was a bit startled by the dark and the silence. She closed her eyes tight.  
  
But then she opened them and jumped up. This one was the good Bulma. But now when she looked behind her she saw a tail. Bulma's eyes widened and she started shivering. It was cold and dark in an empty world. Especially when the sun doesn't shine and there is not even a moon.  
  
She put her tail through her hands and was suprised at how silky it felt. But something didn't feel right. Something....  
  
"So we meet again," A voice said behind her.  
  
"Please leave me alone," G (good ) Bulma whispered.  
  
Laughter from E Bulma.  
  
"Can't you feel the power?" E ( evil ) Bulma asked with a sharp glint in her eyes.  
  
"NO! I want my family and friends back!" G Bulma clenched her fists and a blue aura surrounded her. She looked suprised at it.  
  
"But don't you like this power? Why don't you join me?" E Bulma smirked.  
  
"I'll never be like you," G Bulma whispered dangerously.  
  
"But you are me. When you beat up Vegeta...killed the cities...even killed some fish," E Bulma laughed.  
  
"NO NO NO!!!" G Bulma yelled.  
  
"Yes. You helped me. Because you are me. We are one, fool," E Bulma said.  
  
"I didn't help you!" G Bulma shook her head.  
  
G Bulma flew at the evil her and tried to punch her, but E Bulma just grabbed her wrists and chuckled. G Bulma gasped in suprise.  
  
"You can't hit me," E Bulma smirked.  
  
E Bulma kneed G Bulma in the stomach. Everything went black for Good Bulma. Like the Earth was black and dark. Where the sun doesn't shine....  
  
**  
  
Vegeta woke shot up in bed with sweat going down his forehead. The dream. It wasn't his dream he knew. But Veg watched the dream as if he was invisible. But the E Bulma always seemed to know he was there. The G Bulma didn't notice him at all.  
  
It was Bulma's dream. That he knew, but Vegeta had no idea why he would end up in that dream. It had seemed so confusing. And it was dark. Too dark...  
  
"What does it mean?" Vegeta whispered to himself. "Her dream..."  
  
No matter how hard he tried Veg couldn't get back to sleep. So he got up and went to take a cold shower, just to cool him off from everything. He got out and quickly put on a navy blue spandex suit with gold tipped boots.  
  
Vegeta went inside the gravity room and started throwing punches and kicks in the air. He just wanted to keep his mind off things. As if he could....  
  
' Does that mean she's fighting? ' Vegeta wondered. ' Fighting herself? '  
  
It was still dark outside and no one else was up yet. They were sleeping like a log. Veg had had breakfast already, cooked by himself. Veg had actually learned to cook.  
  
Vegeta's training became harsher as he started cranking the gravity up more and more. Vegeta fell down and started panting in exhaustion. He closed his eyes tight. His body was sweaty and getting very tired. Blood was running down his forehead and arms. Then he blacked out.  
  
Mirai Trunks had just woken up, taken a shower, and now taking a sandwhich to the open gravity room. He entered and then stopped in his tracks. ' Why is my father just lying there? Was he training too hard? ' Trunks thought as he ate the last of his sandwhich.  
  
He ran over to his dad and quickly carried him to a capsule house then got out some medical supplies. Trunks sighed as he stopped what he had done then placed him on the bed. But Trunks didn't know that his father was having the same dream he had before.  
  
Vegeta jolted up in bed and yelled, "DAMN IT!"  
  
Trunks stepped back in suprise. Vegeta glared at him before getting up and leaving the room with Trunks in confusion. Typical for a saiyan sometimes.  
  
Trunks blinked a few time before saying, "Hey dad wait! Wanna spar?"  
  
**  
  
( Alright I have no idea what cell looks like. Except I saw him for 5 seconds on anime when they were showing some little things. I saw Gohan fighting cell and he was green with a tail so...hehe )  
  
The android known as 21 soared through the sky. He had a tail in the back of him. His laughter filled the air as he hovered above a city.  
  
Android 21- other wise known as cell - threw ki blasts at people then ended up absorbing everyone in the city. This continued through about 9 more cities and he was more powerful then he had started. He smirked as the power filled through him.  
  
Cell/21 was created by Gero. It activated itself on its own because Gero had actually made this android to wake up on its own just in case he died. Supposedly to destroy the other androids that had rebelled against Gero.  
  
So the android flew city to city absorbing others and gaining more and more strength. Maybe even stronger than the other androids....  
  
_*~*_  
  
( I just like Trunks being a part of this story... )  
  
That night Mirai Trunks lay in bed wondering several things. What would happen when they did defeat the androids? He would have to go back wouldn't he? But what if Trunks could use one of the two wishes? Just to wish his friends back in his timeline. Was that possible?  
  
He smiled at the thought of it. Seeing his father in his timeline...his mother's unending happiness and his old friend Gohan. It would be perfect. Everything would be back to normal...so Trunks hoped. But would these timeline people let him?  
  
The only person he would have talked this with would be his younger mom. But right now she was busy being evil. His father wouldn't really say much. He could tell Goku, but Son-Kun wasn't much help in things either unless it was physical.  
  
That night Trunks dreamed of everything being normal, his father there in HIS timeline, Gohan and Goku being back, and him being the most happiest teen on Earth.....  
  
**  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP."  
  
Vegeta growled and was ready to blast the person who had dared yell in his ear. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Krillen. Krillen was annoyed that he had to awake everyone so he could tell them something.  
  
Krillen shook his head, "It's too hard waking up three saiyans....anyway meet everyone in Goku's capsule house, Vegeta. It's important."  
  
"Damn it," Vegeta mumbled as he quickly got dressed.  
  
When Vegeta rubbed his eyes as he got in there was everyone. Goku had gone asleep standing up. Vegeta laughed silently at that.  
  
"Alright everyone," Krillen said seriously as he was in front of the TV.  
  
"What? Why in the fuck would you wake up this early, shorty?" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"This is serious, guys," Krillen said. "It seemed we have another threat to the Earth."  
  
"What?!" Everyone said at once.  
  
"Well...look for yourselves..." Krillen said as he flipped the TV on.  
  
_  
  
The TV reporter said, "This morning and last night 10 total cities have been destroyed by an alien like creature..."  
  
The TV showed a picture of a green guy killing and absorbing everyone.  
  
_  
  
"Hey he looks like a grasshopper!" Goku laughed.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"This is serious, Goku!" Krillen said. "Is that another android?"  
  
"It looks weird..." Gohan commented. "It probably is. And it looks like it's absorbing people and getting stronger by the moment."  
  
"By the looks of it the guy looks even stronger than the androids," Piccolo said thoughtfully.  
  
"Kuso...another enemy?" Vegeta mumbled mostly to himself.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Bulma started sparring with 17 with her spandex suit on and blue tipped boots. Her tail swung lazily behind her as she blocked another punch from him. Bulma smirked when he tried and tried, but could not even make contact.  
  
"Can't even hit me?" Bulma taunted.  
  
He smirked and then faked a punch to the left, but his right hand grabbed her tail. She immediatly started getting a bit drowzy. 17 smirked and then chuckled a little bit.  
  
"When. I. Get a hold of you. I'll. Slit your throat!" Bulma threatened through gitted teeth.  
  
17 laughed. "Enough with the threats."  
  
"GET OFF!" Bulma yelled.  
  
17 yanked on her tail again which made her wince.  
  
"HEY !7!" 18 said as she got closer. "Stop flirting with her and let go of her tail!"  
  
She was dropped to the ground with a thud and made sure her tail was alright. Bulma glared at him and was about to shout when...  
  
"I WAS NOT FLIRTING!" 17 yelled at his blond haired sister.  
  
"Sure..." 18 said sarcastically as she smirked.  
  
"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL TORTURE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Bulma screamed angrily at him.  
  
"You'd actually spend time with me? Aww how sweet!" 17 taunted.  
  
"Why I oughta.." Bulma growled.  
  
"Oughta what? Give me a spanking?" 17 smirked.  
  
Bulma threw her hands up in frustration and blasted off to the sky. ' Men! '  
  
"Good job, 17. Now we'll have to look for her later," 18 growled and stalked off.  
  
"Hmph," 17 said as he went to go spar with 16.  
  
*~*~  
  
Bulma floated back down a little ways from where she was and started mediating under a tree. But then she felt a presence. Not really a ki, but something as if they were watching. Bulma cracked an eye open and her eyes darted around.  
  
"Come out!" Bulma ordered as her tail thrashed behind her.  
  
Something came from the trees. He was green and had a tail. He had a menacing look on his face that would scare anyone that was pure human.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"21, but call me Cell," He answered.  
  
"Alright, what do you want?" Bulma demanded. "And what are you?"  
  
"I am an android created by Dr. Gero to destroy the androids who rebelled against him. But I know you haven't. You see while Gero was alive I could see what he saw through his eyes. Some invention he made. Anyway, I know you are an android, but you are not the one who killed him..."  
  
"Duh. 17 and 18 did that," Bulma said as she flipped her hair behind her shoulders.  
  
"You know them? Now tell me where they are," Cell demanded.  
  
Bulma laughed, "You honestly think I'd tell you? I'm stronger than you now."  
  
"You won't be when I'm in my perfect form," Cell snapped.  
  
"Whatever. Go scurry off. I don't have time for you," Bulma waved off.  
  
"Why don't you join me?" 21 asked.  
  
"When you get stronger come and see me, but since I am the stronger than leave," She replied.  
  
"Fine, when I do come back you WILL reconsider this," Cell said as he flew off.  
  
"Whatever," Bulma shrugged. "It's not like I care about 17 or 18 for the matter. I wonder if he'll kill 16...why am I talking to myself?! Ugh!"  
  
*  
  
Cell flew in the direction he thought the androids would be. ' Damn girl can't tell me anything. I don't even remember her fucking name. '  
  
~  
  
"Hey who is that?" 18 asked as she stopped sparring with 17 and 16 for a moment.  
  
"Why the hell should I care?" 17 growled, mad that she had stopped fighting.  
  
"No! Just look. Isn't he the android that was in the tank at Gero's lab?" 18 asked.  
  
"Yes. I think it is," 16 agreed.  
  
"I think he's looking at us," 17 said.  
  
"He's flying over here," 16 said.  
  
"I don't think hes' trustworthy.." 18 observed.  
  
Cell landed in front of the three and smirked at them. His expression seemed to laugh at all of them. 18 didn't like it one bit.  
  
"How the hell did you get activated?" 17 asked. Cell seemed to ignore the question.  
  
"You two," Cell pointed at 18 and 17, "are to be destroyed."  
  
"And why?!" 16 questioned in defense of his fellow androids.  
  
"They rebelled against Gero so therefore they must be destroyed. If Gero died then I was activated and to kill those who killed him," Cell said as he went into a fightig position.  
  
"It'll be hard for you to destroy all three of us," 16 said.  
  
"You defend them?" Cell challenged. "You just signed your death warrant."  
  
*  
  
Bulma stopped and then decided to see if Cell ever found the other androids. She blasted off to the sky and saw 18, 17, and 16 ready to fight him.  
  
' This shall be interesting, ' Bulma thought as she stayed out of view to watch.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Krillen, Piccolo, and Gohan were training hard to defeat the new threat that might even be stronger than the others. All of them had agreed to train the hardest they could ever. Of course they skipped lunch much to Goku's dissapointment.  
  
' Damn. This never happened in the other timeline. I never knew there was another android, ' Trunks thought as he threw a punch at Gohan.  
  
~  
  
Chibi Trunks watched Gohan and Trunks sparring outside. They were far away, but he could see little scenes of their movement. He felt as if he wanted ot fight, but Trunks knew that he couldn't. He was too young and not strong enough.  
  
"Yamcha! YAMCHA! TELL ME ANOTHER STORY OF WHEN YOU SEARCHED FOR THE DRAGONBALLS!" Chibi Trunks said.  
  
"Not again..." Yamcha muttered as he started to do yet another story.  
  
~*~!@*~*~!  
  
A/N: Alright, Review! Hey when did the Cell games begin? Before or after Goku died?  
  
  
  
  
  
Veg: Breathe in the fresh air!  
  
Vegeta: Breathe in the fresh air? What the fuck?!  
  
Veggie: Aww how cute!  
  
'Geta: Hey! Give that back!  
  
Vegetable-head: HAHA! NO!  
  
Vegeta: Stop it! STOP IT! TOO MUCH!!  
  
* Bunni enters *  
  
Bunni: Look how many cute saiyans I get to feed! And they all look a like! Now who wants some home made pie?  
  
* All of them run away *  
  
Bunni: Oh did I say home made? I mean from the store...  
  
* Bulma enters *  
  
Bulma: You're cookings not that bad....  
  
Bunni: Really? Then try some of the brownies I made.  
  
Bulma: Never mind!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	16. Death of the Enemies, Arise of the Next

Attention: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for the Reviews everyone!! I'm really happy! Keep reviewin!  
  
  
  
ch16 - Death of the Enemies, Arise of the Next  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stopped eating and glared at Goku who was gulping down everything as if they were going to die in a minute so he seemed to eat anything possible. With absolutely no manners at all. Goku looked up and saw Veg staring at him. Goku grinned and then went back to eating.  
  
' Dumb baka... ' Vegeta thought.  
  
He got up from the table and went outside, under a shady tree to meditate. Vegeta sighed contently, but thoughts weighed down on him.  
  
' Dumb onna. Damn her! If only she knew how much I actually c-care for her. To think I gave her my heart and she ripped it to peices! Not that I didn't like her hot attitude - damn! Stop this nonsense thinking! - Why do I even care? Why am I fighting myself?! Oh shit...  
  
' Was it what I did for Frieza? Damn Frieza. And to think he used to be the strongest fighter ever. And then this stupid scientist creates androids and decides to kill everyone! Then he turns MY onna into half android. Stupid humans...  
  
' And then Kakarott surpasses ME yet again! And he even had that stupid heart virus yet of course that even powers him more. Why can't I just be the strongest fighter in the universe for one fuckin' moment? Am I so cursed? Kakarott doesn't even train all day!  
  
' Then there's Trunks. It's weird to see my son grown up. He thinks he can save everyone...feh. These androids are even stronger with the woman on their side. And the stupid new threat that's now on the move. It's not fuckin' fair! IT'S NOT! '  
  
"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Vegeta yelled, as he powered up.  
  
Glances from some of the Z warriors who were just sparring. Vegeta grumbled to himself and began to meditate again. ' I think too much... ' Veg thought as he sighed.  
  
"Vegeta!" Someone called.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta asked as he turned around to come face to face with a happy Gohan.  
  
"Come on!" Gohan rushed as Vegeta saw the Z warriors.  
  
Vegeta followed as Gohan led everyone to Kami's lookout. There they saw Dende and Mr. Popo. They looked eager for them to come.  
  
"You're here!" Dende grinned.  
  
Veg rolled his eyes as the others looked at him with interest. ' What are we here for now? We need to train! Not have another meeting! '  
  
"Well, I told Gohan to bring the others here because you guys will need to train in the Room of Spirit and Time," Dende announced.  
  
"What??" Everyone questioned at once.  
  
( Hey is the Room of Spirit and Time the room where Goten and Trunks train before they fight Buu? Well, I'm guessing that is... )  
  
"The Spirit and Time Room is a training room where time is slower than in the dimension. It's like a different dimension where in a minute here is 7 hours there," Dende explained.  
  
"Really?!" Goku happily exclaimed.  
  
"Duh," Vegeta muttered under his breath.  
  
"It's like in one day here is a year there," Dende informed them.  
  
"Good!" Gohan said as he started jumping up and down like his dad.  
  
' Like father like son...third class bakas, ' Vegeta thought.  
  
"But I only want Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to go in. This room should be rarely used so I only want the ones who will do the best...no offense to you Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillen," Dende said.  
  
( Chibi Trunks is there too. Carried by Goku there )  
  
"No offense taken," Krillen shrugged.  
  
"Alright I want all of you to follow me so I can show you the room," Dende said as they followed him.  
  
Chibi Trunks watched as they walked off. He sighed as he went on the step and sat down in sadness. A child was supposed to have their mother. Trunks was only a child damn it! He started crying as he saw his mother going to blast him to oblivion, but at least she hadn't. But the look...  
  
The expression on her face hadn't seemed like her at all. He wanted his mommy. He could just tell her anything. Now she didn't want him in her life. Tears flowed freely. Now everyone seemed to forget about him. He didn't like it at all.  
  
Neglected...his father seemed to care only about his future self now. Sparring and training was the only thing Vegeta could have in common with him. But he couldn't even fight yet. He felt so left out and in the way. How could he help anything?  
  
"Mommy..." Trunks whispered.  
  
He wiped the tears from his cheeks as Trunks stood up and went to the edge of the Lookout. He just took in the scenery. It was wonderful. Not being afraid to fall because he could fly if he did. Trunks could see so much on the Lookout.  
  
Trunks clenched his fists with anger as he growled with saiyan anger. Anger that just came from everything that was happening. A violet blue aura surrounded him. It wasn't so strong, but it was a start for him. He let it go down as he dropped back and sat on the step again.  
  
"It isn't fair..."  
  
%  
  
"Now you guys can only be in there a day," Dende said.  
  
Vegeta was led into a huge room that was totally white. They entered and the door was closed behind him, Gohan, Goku, and Mirai Trunks. They started training immediatly. But they weren't a match even yet. They had to get stronger...and fast.  
  
~  
  
"You honestly think you can defeat us," 17 laughed.  
  
"Then let's fight to see who the superior is," Cell smirked.  
  
"Me fight you?! Ha! I could defeat you with a finger!" 17 boasted.  
  
"I'm Cell. The most strongest of all the androids!" 21 growled.  
  
"The strongest? You have got to be kidding! Gero couldn't possibly make YOU stronger! You don't even look normal!" 17 laughed.  
  
"I am made from the strongest warriors! DNA samples from most of the warriors are put in me!"  
  
"Therefore you must be a clone," 17 said.  
  
"You could say it that way."  
  
"It IS that way," 17 said.  
  
"Let's fight! I'll show you who is the stronger one!" Cell growled as he launched at 17.  
  
17 didn't have time as Cell literally started beating the shit out of him. 17 tried to land a punch in his stomach, but it was easily blocked and a punch was sent to him. Causing him to fall hard into the ground. Cell began laughing.  
  
"Couldn't back up what you said, eh?" Cell taunted.  
  
17 couldn't even move by now so he just layed there, motionless as pain soared throughout his whole entire body. 16 looked on in anger at Cell.  
  
"Time to use your power to change forms..." Cell said as he was about to absorb 17 when he reached the ground near him.  
  
Before Cell could absorb 17, 16 interrupted and knocked Cell over with a punch. He slid across the ground. This sudden movement shock him, but he recovered and stood up.  
  
"Screw killing Goku, for now. I'm going to kill you," 16 said nastily as he looked at Cell.  
  
"Go ahead," Cell said as he charged 16.  
  
Sixteen dissapeared as Cell's fist was to make contact. He reapeared behind him and elbowed him in the back. It seemed as if 16 had the advantage.  
  
Bulma's eyes sparkled with interest as she watched the battle. ' I didn't realize how strong 16 was. But he's not stronger than me. I thought 17 and 18 would be stronger...proves me wrong. '  
  
16 was now winning and Cell was the one who was bruised up and beat. 16 landed a kick in his side as Cell landed beside 17. BIG MISTAKE.  
  
Cell laughed as he staggered up and absorbed 17 before 16 or 18 could do anything. He transformed into his second form. Bulma stifled a suprise gasp as he felt even more powerful than ever!  
  
16 mentally slapped himself. ' Oh shit. Now there is no way in hell I can defeat him. I might as well try. I shouldn't have kicked him over there! '  
  
Cell looked much healed now and he had a cruel smirk plastered on his face. He didn't even bother to guard himself, he already knew he was stronger. 16 flew at Cell, but he was punched in the face and sent sliding into a mountain nearby.  
  
Cell flew after him. "I don't need you, 16. As you see I only need 17 and 18 to achieve my perfect form."  
  
16 stumbled up, but he didn't get far as he was kicked in the ribs. He gasped as he clutched his side and winced at the excruciating pain that pervaded his whole android body. ' Now there is no hope at all! None for the androids. Da- '  
  
16 couldn't finish his thought as he was literally sliced in half. Bulma looked on in horror as he was completely and utterly dead. 18 looked on in shock too. There was no hope for her. If 16 or 17 couldn't defeat Cell then there was no way!  
  
Cell flew over to her and grinned cruelly. ' I will achieve my final form! I just have to absorb her and everything shall be good...for me anyway. '  
  
Before she could react Cell absorbed her with his tail and she dissapeared from site. 17 and 18 had no evidence of them at all.  
  
Bulma gulped and then flew through the woods to get away from Cell. ' There is no way I can defeat that android! He's too strong. He doesn't even look like an and- '  
  
She crashed into something. She fell back and her eyes widened. Bulma was face to face with the android she didn't even want to see. Bulma saw him chuckling at her. ' Does he always have to laugh when it is totally not fair for the other person?! Er! '  
  
"I believe I'm stronger now," Cell said.  
  
"Yes," Bulma said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Then what do you consider joining me? I need another partner in crime to kill people," Cell offered.  
  
Bulma got up and dusted herself off and looked up and him since he was taller than her. She growled at him very saiyan-like. She seemed more saiyan than android....  
  
"If you defeat me then I will join you, but if I win then I get to kill you," Bulma bet.  
  
"Alright then," Cell said.  
  
Bulma stretched out a bit and her tail curled around her waist and then she flew at him. The fight started out with Cell winning. She got angry and then started powering up to her max. The battle seemed to go on for about 2 hours. Both seemed pretty strong, but Cell seemed to toy with her.  
  
"FINAL FLASH ATTACK!" Bulma yelled. Personally she loved this attack. Vegeta had really picked out a good attack.  
  
Cell didn't have time as it crashed into him and he was thrown back. Bulma fell to the ground on one knee and closed her eyes in exhaustion. ' I hope he's gone...please! '  
  
He emerged from the rubble and walked over to Bulma with a smirk on his face. Bulma didn't even sense him coming. Cell did have a ki level unlike the other androids: 17, 18, and 16.  
  
"You lose," Cell said as he kneeled down in front of her as amusement filled his eyes.  
  
Bulma shook her head not wanting to believe that she had lost. ' I-I was supposed to be stronger! Damn it.....' Bulma struggled to get up, but when she did Bulma fell back, unconsious.  
  
~*  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks emerged from the Room of Spirit and Time with confident smirks on their faces. They could win! They felt it! But could they? Goku turned out to be one of the strongest, but he didn't feel as strong as he should be.  
  
He knew he still hadn't fully recovered from the heart virus. He felt it now more than ever. And he felt the guilt bring down on him. His thoughts... ' This is all my fault! So many things have happened to innocent people while I am on this planet! Radditz came and now the androids. Innocents die because of me.. '  
  
The others hadn't noticed his strange behavior though. Now that the saiyans on the Z team were now stronger than ever everyoen felt confident. They could have defeated 17 and 18 now, but they had no idea Cell was out.  
  
But where was Piccolo in all of this? What had he been doing the whole entire time? Where was Piccolo?........  
  
*A DAY EARLIER*  
  
Piccolo flew in search of Bulma's ki. He found her behind a tree watching some androids fight with this creature like being...  
  
' What the hell? ' Piccolo thought.  
  
He saw an android being sliced in half then he had absorbed the android with black hair. Piccolo watched as he transformed. Then he transformed again when he absorbed 18, the android with blonde hair. Piccolo watched him with worry.  
  
' He's even stronger than the other androids! What chance do we have now? ' Piccolo thought.  
  
He watched as Bulma and Cell fought. Piccolo was suprised at how strong she was. Almost a match for Cell, but not enough. Cell beat her though.  
  
He watched as she went unconsiouns then Cell flew away to heal her. Piccolo flew back to the Lookout to tell the other when they got out...  
  
* *  
  
NOW Piccolo watched as the saiyans eat A LOT O FOOD. They finished and patted their stomachs in content. Now was the time....  
  
"Everyone," Piccolo got there attention.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well while you were in the Room of Spirit and Time I was-"  
  
Piccolo told them everything he had saw. He knew that Cell wasn't going to kill her, but sort of work together. Although he told them that the look of her face she hadn't wanted to. But to stay alive she would have to...  
  
"What?!" Gohan exclaimed. "We're fighting a stronger enemy? Will we even last?! And we still have Bulma to deal with!"  
  
"I don't know if we can actually win or not..." Piccolo sighed. "Even if you have trained a lot it won't matter if you're not strong enough."  
  
Goku slammed his fist down. "We have to win! The whole world is depending on us!"  
  
Everyone jumped at Goku's sudden outburst. Then Krillen, his best friend, actually understood why he seemed so determined. ' He thinks it's his fault... ' Krillen thought. ' But he saved the world more times. I can't believe he thinks it's his fault... '  
  
"Dad..." Gohan sighed and put his head down in total frustration. This was hard for an 11 year old.  
  
"Well, we fight and die or we fight and win," Vegeta stated.  
  
"I'd rather like the fight and win," Yamcha said.  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" Dende said as he entered the room.  
  
"Dende, what are we to do?" Gohan groaned.  
  
~!*  
  
Bulma woke up with a headache. She sat up and saw she was in a capsule house. Bulma could feel Cell's ki outside of the small house. She groaned at her realization. ' I'm a freakin failure! I'm supposed to be the strongest! Stupid Gero making stronger androids... '  
  
She got up and realized this was the capsule house that she had stayed in. Bulma went into her closet and saw her spandex suits. She grinned and then picked out one that was silver/blue with silver tipped boots. She had bought several different colors of these.  
  
Her stomach growled and she went into the kitchen and made two sandwhiches. She ate them quickly then wiped off her mouth and brushed her teeth with her toothbrush. She went outside and saw Cell training with himself. Bulma sighed as she recalled the defeat she had suffered yesterday.  
  
"Awake finally?" Cell turned around.  
  
' Dende, he's SO ugly, ' Bulma thought.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake," Bulma said in a ' duh ' voice.  
  
"Time to play games with this planet's warriors," Cell smirked.  
  
"You mean the other saiyans and humans?"  
  
"Yes," Cell said flatly.  
  
~*!  
  
Meanwhile a man called Hercule had heard about the new threat called Cell. It was all over the news and Cell had even spoke in front of the cameras about his own name, Cell, and something about destroying the whole entire planet.  
  
Winning a tournament had completely got into Mr. Satan's head and now he felt he could win against what he called, ' The ugly Alien '  
  
He packed his things and was ready to get the TV reporters when he ' defeated ' Cell. His grin led him as he walked out the door, but his daughter pulled him back.  
  
"Daddy? You can't go now!" The little 10 year old girl cried.  
  
"Videl...it's for the safety of Earth. When I defeat Cell I'll come home immediatly and see you!" Hercule Satan promised.  
  
"But what if you die, daddy? Remember what happened to the other people?" Videl asked.  
  
"But honey-"  
  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!" Videl cried.  
  
"I'll be back soon," Hercule reassured her.  
  
"You better be, daddy," Videl sniffed.  
  
"I will," Hercule said as he kissed his daughter goodbye.  
  
  
  
~!@~*  
  
A/N: I've decided to do the Cell Saga too....Anyway Hercule thinks he can defeat Cell? He's only a human! 17, 18, and 16 are now gone.. Can the Z warriors actually defeat Cell? Bulma is now working with Cell..it's not like she wants to or anything. So what'll happen in the next chapter? Hmm........... Review please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	17. The Cell Game Starts

Disclaimer: A famous quote, "I do Not own Dragonball Z."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!~  
  
Descriptions and info of people that have been mentioned so far in the story:  
  
16: Very tall and strong build. He's actually a pretty peaceful android, but it doesn't appear that way. He has red/orange hair and blue eyes. Stronger than 17 and 18. Black suit with some kind of green thing that goes over it.  
  
17: About shoulder length black hair, blue eyes. Black shirt with RR in red letters, a long white sleeved shirt under that. A sort of red scarf around his neck. A brown belt and blue jeans. He smirks a lot, kind of like Vegeta. He's independent and doesn't take any crap. He's the second strongest between 16 and 18.  
  
18: Blonde hair about shoulder length like 17's and blue eyes. ( I don't know what she wears... ) She is much like her brother. Independent and also, doesn't take any crap. One of the weaker androids of the trio.  
  
Bulma: Blue hair that is about 5 inches past her shoulders, keeps it loose, which one of her best features of beauty. She now usually wears a similiar outfit like Vegetas. Except hers is black with black tipped boots. She has sharp blue eyes. She is much like Vegeta. Such as his stance and smirk. She is half saiyan and half android with a blue tail that matches her hair.  
  
Cell: Now in perfect form he is green with these sort of horns on the side of his face that go straight up. He killed the other androids, except Bulma. He is the most powerfullest of the androids. He was made by Gero to absorb 17 and 18 if tey rebelled.  
  
ChiChi: Right now she's eight months pregnant. Gohan is the only one who knows. Goku hasn't heard of it yet because he has been training too much.  
  
Gero: Long white hair and a white mustache. I think he has blue eyes and he's ugly...  
  
Gohan: Where's the same outfit as Piccolo. A heavy cape, purple-ish outfit, and brown shoes. His hair looked almost identical to his father's. It's sort of spiked around, but not totally the same. ( Personally, Gohan's style of hair like his father's is the best one I've seen. ) Gohan is about 11 years old right about now. And he can go Super Saiyan.  
  
Goku: As always he wears his orange gi. Well, he's the strongest of the Z warriors so far right now. There's really nothing to say about him, he hasn't changed much. And he wears black boots.. He can go up to Super Saiyan. His hair is black and goes in seven different directions.  
  
Hercule: Hercule thinks he can defeat Cell. Won one of the martial arts tournament. Fame got to his head so now he wants glory and to save the Earth at the same time. His hair is sort of curly and black. His eyes are black. He wears dark black boots. His shirt is black and a white belt on him. He has black pants too. He's a bit of a coward though...  
  
Krillen: Wears a gi similiar to Goku's. He doesn't have any hair yet....I don't know what to say about him...  
  
Piccolo: Where's a white weighted cape. Brown shoes and a purple outfit. He is a namek. His favorite attack is his special beam cannon. His favorite person is Gohan. Right now he is fused with Kami...  
  
Chibi Trunks: A little over one years old. Already knows how to sense ki and fly. He has lavender hair and eyebrows are the same color as his hair. Blue eyes. Wears a gi like in the Buu Saga he had on. It's kind of a blue/green with a orange belt. He has white boots on and his hair is above his shoulders. And he is very smart for his age.  
  
Mirai Trunks: He has lavender hair and eyebrows. His hair is a little above his shoulders. He carries a sword with him. Trunks has blue eyes. He can go Super Saiyan. Trunks came from the future in order to change the timeline so this timeline doesn't die and can defeat the androids plus Cell. He is currently 16 years old. His expressions are much like father. Especially his smirk.  
  
Vegeta: Black, flame-like hair. Black eyes. Loves to smirk a lot. He wears his dark navy blue spandex suit with white armor over it with gold tipped boots. His tail grew back earlier in the chapters. Hates being weaker than Kakarott. Is currently wanting revenge for being defeated by Bulma.  
  
Videl: The daughter of Hercule. Hasn't been mentioned much...but she has black hair and blue eyes.  
  
Yamcha: Black hair and his face is scarred on his left cheek. ( Left or right? :::shrugs::: ) He flirts way too much with girls  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I had to add Hercule! LoL! Oh and thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm really happy! I hope you like this chapter...I know it's a bit short...  
  
Alright on with the story......  
  
  
  
ch17 - The Cell Game Starts  
  
  
  
Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Piccolo, and Yamcha flew in the direction of Bulma's ki to find Cell. He was probably with her so they ought to go in her direction. They were wondering what would happen when they finally would be able to battle him.  
  
Mirai Trunks and Vegeta were thinking about what would happen when they saw Bulma. They didn't know what to expect from her except cold words.  
  
( Chibi Trunks is at the Lookout with Dende )  
  
~  
  
Hercule Satan was in a plane looking for the evil Cell so he could defeat him. Reporters had also followed them on helicopters. Not all of them were confident that Hercule could win, but they wanted to see Cell to get a camera shot of him.  
  
Mr. Satan was worried what would happen if he died and left his dear daughter behind. Her mother had died and currently she could take care of herself. But Videl couldn't handle another death of a parent, but being as stubborn as he was, Hercule was going to try and win.  
  
Hercule was often a bit of a coward when something too hard came up. And he had no idea what a fight really could be. But a rock was always his favorite spot to hide behind!  
  
"Hey pilot bring us down there! I see him!" Hercule pointed to the plane driver.  
  
They also saw a blue haired beauty down there. The reporters landed a little way away, but they had caught the attention of both androids. Hercule hopped out and so did all of the reporters that wanted their story to be on TV.  
  
~  
  
Bulma saw the plane and helicopters land about 50 feet away. She saw as they all came walking in Cell's and hers direction. Her eyes were filled with amusement at what the humans were going to do. They had no idea what trouble they were going to get in. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.  
  
"What the heck do they want?" Cell growled in annoyance.  
  
"Well, that guy who is leading them looks as if he wants a good fight. Although I wouldn't see a goodfight in a human that can't even have the ability to fly," Bulma stated.  
  
Hercule finally reached them and had a confident face, but inside he was scared as ever. Bulma raised an eyebrow as Cell looked on with new interest.  
  
"What's your business?" Bulma questioned, expressionless, but amused all the same.  
  
"I come to defeat the one known as Cell," Hercule informed.  
  
"A human defeat Cell? Well if you insist then he accepts. But what is the business with the cameras?" Bulma interrogated.  
  
"To witness my victory!" Hercule grinned, as he said it without much fear. Or was it the other way around?  
  
"Right..." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"We will fight on an arena!" Hercule said as he popped out a capsule.  
  
On the ground appeared a large area of space that was now gray. It looked as if it were metal. Cell smirked at the human's nonsense.  
  
"Alright then, shall we?" Cell said as he stepped on it and walked to the middle like Hercule did.  
  
~  
  
"Hey there they ar - who is that?!" Gohan asked as he pointed to where reporters and a man near Cell was.  
  
"Let's check it out," Goku said.  
  
They landed behind the reporters who were taking shots of it. All of them sweatdropped as they saw Hercule. Goku and some of the others recognized him as one of the tournament champions, but they once saw how cowardly he had been.  
  
"Alright Cell! Let's go!" Hercule announced.  
  
Hercule charged at Cell and sent a series of punches and kicks, but Cell didn't appear as if he had moved one muscle. He just looked on...bored. Cell smirked as he powered up a little bit.  
  
Even the small amount of power that radiated from him knocked away the camera crew and they screamed a bit as they were flying back. The Z gang got out of the way of the reporters. They hit a rock and the crew went unconsiouns.  
  
' Well at least they won't have to watch his horrible defeat, ' Krillen thought.  
  
Hercule was a bit tired of sending his best punches and kicks. He got worried even more when Cell was throwing him a punch. And a VERY weak one at that. Hercule slid along the ground and then lay a minute or so before he got up.  
  
Bulma nor Cell had noticed the Z warriors because they both were watching Hercule with now on interest, but a bit of annoyance.  
  
Hercule panicked as he ran from Cell and dove behind the rock that his crew had got unconsiouns on. Cell looked at him and laughed. Bulma merely rolled her eyes. His laughter was annoying her.  
  
Goku stepped foreword and cleared his throat in order to get both Cell's and Bulma attention. Cell and Bulma looked at them. Bulma scowled at them and thought, ' Not them again! I guess they should be dead this time. '  
  
Cell smirked, "You must be Goku. Gero also created me to destroy you. I was waiting."  
  
' Nobody wants to kill me. I'm stronger! ME! I have to be stronger than that third class saiyan! I AM STRONGER DAMN IT! ' Vegeta's mind yelled.  
  
"I am Goku. And I challenge you to a battle," Goku stated.  
  
"All right. Then we shall play the Cell games," Cell said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Son-Kun. Goku's look was determined.  
  
"What if we win?" Gohan asked as he went beside his father.  
  
"Good question," Cell smirked. "Alright, if your team wins then you're world is free of me and I get killed, But if I win I get to destroy Earth and get to conquer the rest of the universe!"  
  
"Will do," Goku nodded.  
  
Both went in the middle of the arena and put on defensive stance. The others stood on the sideline and watched as the fight began to start...  
  
**  
  
Chibi Trunks could feel a strong ki fighting. He realized this was Goku's. He felt his mother's ki nearby them. Trunks sighed, ' I hope they win... '  
  
Mr. Popo and Dende watched as little Trunks was on the ledge of the huge fountain. His finger made circles in it.  
  
"Do you think the kid will be alright?" Dende asked his friend.  
  
"Don't worry, master Dende. I'm sure everything shall be okay," Mr. Popo replied.  
  
**  
  
Goku powered up to Super Saiyan as he flew at Cell. He threw a punch, but all of his attacks were blocked. He powered up to 80%.  
  
Goku yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
The blue blast sailed to Cell, but he quickly dodge. Goku took this time as he dodged to kick him hard in the side. Cell was hit and the kicks and punches were thrown again. Several of them hit Son-Kun, but Goku's attacks did hit, although it caused Cell little damage.  
  
Goku went a little ways from Cell and sent a lot of ki blasts at him. Cell dodged all of them and sent a blast hurtling towards Goku. Goku didn't have time to dodge as the blast hit him head on.  
  
When the smoke cleared Goku was kneeling down breathing deeply. He got up and then proceeded to power up. But when he did it hurt. Goku gasped as he fell down and clutched where his heart was.  
  
"Daddy!" Gohan cried out. "Dad, what's wrong?!?"  
  
Gohan wanted so badly to run to his father and help.  
  
"My heart virus!" Goku choked out.  
  
"He's not fully healed and can't power up to his max! This is bad!" Mirai Trunks panicked.  
  
Cell didn't seemed pleased at this sudden information. He scowled at the sudden stopping of the battle. Goku stood back up and went over to Cell.  
  
"Cell, seeing as I can't really defeat you in my condition I want you to fight my son, Gohan. He has amazing power. His anger is the key to get a real battle," Goku said.  
  
Everyone including Bulma was shocked that he would hand the battle over to his son. Vegeta was even more shocked that he wouldn't get to fight Cell yet.  
  
Goku went over to Krillen took the Sensu bag out of his hand and took two sensus then returned the bag to Krillen again. Goku ate one himself then walked over to Cell and gave him one. Everyone got even more shocked than ever.  
  
"I want you to have a fair battle with my son," Goku said.  
  
Cell ate the bean cuiously and any bruises were gone. Not that there were much anyway. And now Gohan to go up against Cell.  
  
It was all up to Gohan...  
  
~!@~!  
  
A/N: Well, the Cell Games has started! Tell me what you think of the chapter and Review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	18. Super Saiyan 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! I got another day closed from school.  
  
  
  
ch18 - Super Saiyan 2  
  
Bulma watched in pure boredom. All she did was watch watch and...watch! She smirked, ' I should do something more...interesting. ' She walked over to the Z warriors. They weren't watching her though. all of them were watching the battle of Gohan Vs. Cell.  
  
"Somebody fight me!" Bulma demanded.  
  
They all turned to her in alarm. Their faces showed fear...that's exactly what Bulma wanted to see. But she also wanted to battle. She needed to battle. And battle she would! The others backed away except for the ones with great ego...Piccolo, Vegeta. And Goku was just too...much himself to back away.  
  
"Damn it someone battle me!" Bulma ordered.  
  
No responses.  
  
"Fine!" Bulma snapped. Then she added, "If you really want the population extinct..."  
  
"I'll fight!" Piccolo said as he stood up tall.  
  
' I don't want her to kill everyone on this planet. So I'm going to have to fight, ' Piccolo thought.  
  
"Alright," Bulma smirked as they went little ways from the others.  
  
~  
  
Cell smirked, "If you have such anger then let me see it!"  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth, "You don't know how to anger me."  
  
"Well, since your father claims you to be one of the strongest when you get mad then I order you to get mad!" Cell growled.  
  
"The fact is I really don't know how to get mad unless it's serious," Gohan said, he was worried the whole time though. ' What if dad's wrong and I can't defeat him! No! Dad would never be wrong! I can do it. But how am I supposed to get mad when I'm worried about the world's fate? '  
  
~  
  
Bulma stopped, "I change my mind. I think I'd rather destroy some cities then fight someone."  
  
"I won't let you," Piccolo said. "You'll have to get through me first."  
  
"Through you?" Bulma said with a smirk. "Fine. If you wish..."  
  
~  
  
Gohan watched from the corner of his eyes as he saw Piccolo and Bulma get ready to fight. ' Oh Piccolo! I hope he doesn't get hurt...but Bulma's so much stronger than him. What is happening? '  
  
~  
  
She looked at Piccolo who had gotten into a fighting stance. Bulma sighed and just did the same. Piccolo flew at her and tried to punch her left side, but only got it blocked by Bulma's knee. So he sent many kicks and punches, but she just blocked them with her knee.  
  
"Come on, shouldn't I get to use my hands sometime?" Bulma taunted.  
  
Piccolo backed away. He put two fingers on his forehead then a small glow appeared then he yelled, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"  
  
The blast sailed to Bulma. She just knocked it away with her hand and watched as he stared at her with disbelief on his features.  
  
"You honestly thought you could stand a chance?" She laughed.  
  
"Bulma! Can you stop acting like this and become normal again? Don't you remember your son, Trunks? Or your friend, Goku? And don't you want to invent more things on our team?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Piccolo I'm not like that anymore. And I do not care. I was left on Namek and it seemed everyone forgot me. And I ran out of lipgloss! And all I do is invent things. I want to fight! FIGHT!" Bulma said, as she looked on at him in anger for bringing up such things.  
  
"Well then fight on our side," Piccolo suggested.  
  
"But I'm stronger than all of you. It'll become boring," Bulma informed him.  
  
"But what about your family?"  
  
"Screw them. Vegeta is an asshole," She retorted.  
  
"What about Trunks?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not on your freakin' side so can we just fight already!?!" Bulma yelled in total annoyance, changing the subject from Trunks.  
  
Piccolo sighed and shook his head at her decision. He would never understand her. She was such an enigma. ' Damn if only I could convince her. '  
  
~  
  
Gohan was rarely fighting as Cell began to beat him up. He had went to Super Saiyan, but he hadn't used all of his strength. This confused everyone. Why hadn't Gohan gone full power? Actually, Gohan was thinking what would make him mad enough so he could have enough power.  
  
"Why won't you fight more? I'd like to see your true strength and not to mention your anger," Cell said.  
  
Gohan didn't respond, but just looked at Cell with uninterested eyes, as if he was in la la land or some other world inside his head. Cell started attacking Gohan again so he went on defensive.  
  
~  
  
The Z warriors were too interested in Cell vs. Gohan that they had totally forgot Piccolo was fighting his own battle.....  
  
~  
  
Bulma said, "I'm getting bored of this so I'll grant your wish you requested earlier."  
  
' What is she talking about? ' Piccolo thought, trying to recall what he had said.  
  
She aimed a ki blast from her fingertip and it sailed to Piccolo. ( Think when Frieza does this.. ) Piccolo wasn't thinking straight at the time and the blast went through his heart. Bulma seemed disinterested when he fell to the ground clutching his heart. ( sorry for you Piccolo fans... )  
  
Bulma watched as he gave her one shocked glance and then like that... he was dead like that. She sighed in boredom as he lay dead. ' Serves you right, Namek, ' She thought.  
  
~  
  
Gohan and everyone else felt a ki move out of existance. Who just died? They wondered. But it was short thought as Gohan fell to his knees with a terrified cry. ' P-Piccolo! H-He's dead! I-I can feel his ki gone. No! NO! NO! NO! '  
  
"PPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCOOOOOOLLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan cried out. Piccolo was gone. He was gone!  
  
He got up with blinded anger and saw his green friend just lying over there....dead. And next to him was his friend - no she was not a friend, but an enemy. - She had just messed with the wrong person. ' And s-she doesn't even care! ' Gohan thought in anger.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed as his gold aura surrounded him. He clenches his fists as he powered up extremely. Only thinking of his friend that had died...Piccolo.  
  
Bulma looked up in amazement at Gohan who looked as if he was going to murder someone. Her eye's widenede when she saw his hair get even more gold...the power!  
  
Gohan screamed with fury again as electricity seemed to surround him. His hair had spiked in a little different directions. His hair was even more gold and his eyes looked to kill. He looked even better than in even in Super Saiyan 1 form!  
  
Bulma sensed how high his ki had become. ' Wow...he's even stronger than Cell now. And I don't think he's going to want to kill Cell...but me..oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, ' She thought.  
  
Gohan flew in front of her with his eyes blazed with fury that no one had ever saw in the kid. Everyone was shocked. VERY shocked.  
  
Goku looked at his son with pride. ' He did it. Gohan has achieved an even higher level than Super Saiyan! He has ascended! I knew he could do it! YES! But I think he need to attack Cell... '  
  
Vegeta thought, ' NO NO NO! Two third class bakas can not defeat the Prince of the Saiyans! NEVER! I can't believe this! What would father say?! '  
  
Bulma looked at Gohan and he looked ready to kill her and slice her into tiny pieces. Now Bulma didn't feel that strong anymore. ' Oh shit. I shouldn't have killed his best friend that taught him how to fight. And I'm supposed to be a genious! '  
  
"YOU KILLED PICCOLO!" Gohan accused.  
  
"Yeah," She replied, a bit intimdated by an 11 year old kid that had just went beyond normal limits.  
  
Gohan charged at her, but Cell came in betweem and got in the way. Gohan stopped and his anger turned to Cell. Cell looked angered that he was fighting Bulma and not him.  
  
"You are to fight me! Not her," Cell growled.  
  
"BUT SHE KILLED PICCOLO!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku called.  
  
Gohan turned to his father who was over there, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Fight Cell! He's the enemy now. We can wish Piccolo back!" Goku said.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"FIGHT CELL, SON!" Goku ordered with seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Fine..." Gohan mumbled to himself.  
  
Bulma quickly went away and saw as Gohan looked at Cell to fight. ' I thought I was a goner...I can't believe Gohan ascended from normal. What a streak of luck... '  
  
~  
  
During all of this Hercule had watched from afar and was currently biting his fingernails in cowardice. He looked at the reporters who layed beside him. And then his thought drifted to the battle and what had happened so far..  
  
' T-They can fly, ' Satan thought. ' How is that possible? I'M the strongest...even if I only won one tournament...but how do they fly? And how do they throw those things from their palms? '  
  
~  
  
Gohan flew at Cell and landed a punch in his side. Cell wasn't too quick to react as Super Saiyan 2 Gohan kicked him in the stomach and did repeated punches to his face and side. Gohan was taking the anger out on Cell. And boy was it effective.  
  
"Can't handle it, huh?" Gohan asked, with a hint of joy.  
  
"You may be stronger, but I can take this whole world down!" Cell began laughing like a maniac.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan and everyone else demanded.  
  
"Gero built a self destruct device in my body that I can acitivate if I choose to. And by doing so I can destroy everyone on this planet and the planet itself," Perfect Cell replied.  
  
Cell started the self destruct sequence. Goku looked on in alarm. He quickly ran to Cell and put his arm on Perfect Cell's shoulders. Everyone looked on in confusion and worry.  
  
Goku put two fingers to his forehead and teleported away. Everyone looked on in relief that Cell wasn't here anymore, but where exactly had Goku gone...  
  
~  
  
Goku arrived at King Kai's planet using his instant transmission. This was the only was to save the people he loved and his world that he grew up on. Cell didn't even know that he had used his instant transmission. Well he could see King Kai.  
  
"Hi Go-" King Kai looked at Goku with confusion before the world....  
  
*exploded*  
  
~  
  
"Dad? Dad? DAD!? Gohan cried out in confusion.  
  
Bulma eye's widened at realization at what her old friend had did. He had killed himself just to let the world live in peace by using his instantaneous movement to go somewhere else. But that didn't change the fact that she was still a bit evil.  
  
:::Gohan?::: A voice said, everyone heard.  
  
"D-Dad? Where are you?!" Gohan looked around.  
  
:::Son...I transported to King Kai's when Cell was about to explode. I'm dead. I'm using King Kai to tell you this::: Goku replied. ( King Kai can speak over long distances somehow, if you didn't know that.. )  
  
"NO!" Gohan cried in disbelief.  
  
:::It's alright, Gohan, don't worry about me. Cell is dead and everything should be back when you use the Dragonballs::: Goku reassured him.  
  
"Okay.." Gohan said, almost a whisper.  
  
:::I'd like you to know...t-that I won't becoming back::: Goku informed them with a sad voice.  
  
"W-What?" Gohan asked. "Y-You have to come back, dad! Please!"  
  
:::Sorry son, sorry everyone. But I've caused too much damage. Gero wanted to destroy me..:::  
  
"No...B-Bye daddy..." Gohan said, with so much sadness in his voice.  
  
:::Bye Gohan...:::  
  
Then Goku seemed gone...  
  
Nobody knew whether to cheer that Cell is dead or mourn over the loss of Goku. Even Bulma didn't know what to say or to do. ' Damn feelings... ' Bulma thought in her mind.  
  
' Kakarott's dead? ' Vegeta said to himself silently. ' My rival is dead? Now what am I supposed to do?!?! Fuck you Kakarott! You're supposed to be alive so when the time comes I can kick your ass and be the strongest saiyan alive!!!!!! '  
  
But the silence mixed with the joy and sorrow was short lasted as Trunks fell to the ground with a hole through his chest...  
  
~  
  
A/N: I know...I know...I just had to stop there. So what will happen now that Trunks is hurt? Who did it? Hmm....  
  
Another A/N: I had to have some reason for Gohan to go Super Saiyan...so Piccolo was what I thought of. And Bulma just couldn't sit around and do nothing...  
  
Speedy: Review...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	19. A Saiyan's Rage

Disclaimer: A famous quote, "I do Not own Dragonball Z."  
  
In other words: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
ch19 - A Saiyan's Rage  
  
  
  
A/N: Damn it! I just realized I forgot a lot of things in the last chapter...man I already posted it...ugh! I forgot the mini Blue Cells. And even a bit more. Like when...18 is spit out of Cell...I guess I was too tired when I wrote it...oh well...Sorry all...I guess I should have thought of that... I guess it'll just have to be like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was in slow motion for Bulma. Trunks had died. It rang in her head like nothing ever before. Her future son was dead. And there was nothing she could do about it. He just lied there. Not moving. ' That must have what Gohan felt when I killed Piccolo... ' She thought.  
  
' He's dead... ' That's what her mind was filled with. Her future son was dead! Dead! She shook her head in disbelief. Who had done it? It seemed like everything had come together....  
  
~  
  
Evil Bulma looked on in disbelief. "NO!"  
  
Good Bulma came up next to her, "It's time."  
  
Evil Bulma could only nod as they reunited...  
  
~  
  
She was herself again. She was Bulma Briefs, heir of John Briefs and the president of Capsule Corporation. Except this time she was a Saiyan Android and things were now much different. Everything started making sense. She had feelings now...  
  
"Oh Dende..." Bulma whispered as she looked at Trunks, sadly.  
  
Laughter could be heard. She turned like everyone else and saw Cell. Except he looked even more powerful and eviller than usual. How in the hell had he lived? He was supposed to be dead! Bulma looked at him with anger beyond belief.  
  
Everyone else began to be afraid, but she was filled with rage. Bulma walked up to Cell with a mad growl. Bulma looked to kill.  
  
"Not happy to see me?" Cell asked.  
  
"You fuckin' bastard!" Bulma seethed. "You killed my son! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! AND YOU TRY TO KILL MY FRIENDS! AND NOW YOUR BACK! HOW IN THE FUCKIN' WAY DID YOU GET BACK?????!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was suprised at Bulma's outburst. Vegeta thought, ' I-Is she my Bulma? My? Where the fuck did I get my? Well, she had better be back. She looks pissed enough... '  
  
Cell's face showed absolutely pure amusement, "I thought androids weren't supposed to feel."  
  
"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
"You see one cell lived when I got destroyed. So I was able to regenerate and thanks to your friend he made me even more powerful because a molecule in his body sort of mixed in with my blood," Cell explained. "And then I used future Trunks time machine to come here where I was left off."  
  
Bulma yelled with fury as her hair turned gold and spiked at the ends and her eyes were now teal. Her tail had actually changed too. Instead of blue it was now yellow, matching her hair. Her tail was thrashing madly behind her.  
  
Vegeta gaped, ' Damn she makes a good blonde. A hot one... '  
  
And Bulma did look beautiful. Gorgeous. Her hair was not spike up like the other saiyans had. Bulma's golden hair went about 3 inches past shoulder length in downlike spikes. And her tail made it even more stunning. It really made her stand out.  
  
Her clothes she was wearing was a black spandex suit with white armor over. She had black tipped boots, too. It was almost exactly like Vegeta's except his was a dark blue.  
  
Even Krillen and Yamcha were practically drooling, but they had caught themselves. She looked like a godess. And a very very angry one at that.  
  
Cell looked on in with new found interest. She was a lot stronger. But that didn't make her stronger than him. It gave her a boost of power since she was an android now. But she still wasn't as strong as Cell or Super Saiyan 2 power. But Bulma looked as if she didn't care about that...  
  
Bulma went at Cell and immediatly sent a barrage of attacks: punching and kicking.  
  
None of them hit and Cell became bored quickly. Bulma powered up to max and hit Cell in the side, much to his suprise. Then Cell became more adjusted and then went on aggressive.  
  
Cell stopped and Bulma did too.  
  
"Whose side are you on?" Cell questioned.  
  
"Definetly not on yours," Bulma growled.  
  
"You do know that you can't defeat me, don't you?" Cell asked.  
  
Bulma went out of her fighting stance, "I know I can't defeat you. That's why Gohan should fight you."  
  
She dropped backed to her normal state. Her eyes, hair, and tail became blue again. She walked away from Cell and went a little ways from the rest of the Z warriors. Gohan walked up to Cell and the fight commenced.  
  
The truth was all she wanted to do was cry. Not because she was weak, but because of the deaths. Her best friend, Goku, had died. Her future son was dead. Piccolo was dead. And she had killed people in cities. Innocents. She shook her head in disbelief. ' How could I? '  
  
' They'll never forgive me...I killed Piccolo. Gohan will be mad. A-And I just want to cry! Look at what I've done! I'm terrible! ' Bulma thought.  
  
She went under a shady tree and sat down. Bulma put her head in her hands and tears trickled down her cheeks. Why had all this happened? Why? And she just had to be included.  
  
Ever since she had met Goku weird things had started to happen. Her life had been in danger several times. Then she had gone to Namek. Was this even normal? And here she sat. A Saiyan Android. She felt so alone. Bulma just needed someone.  
  
Vegeta watched her from afar as she looked ashamed at what she had done. ' Well the Onna should be.. '  
  
' But I guess everything wasn't so bad, ' Her positive side thought. ' You got to beat up Vegeta. ' Bulma silently laughed at this through her sorrow.  
  
Gohan had turned to Super Saiyan 2 again and was currently going against Frieza. He mentally was not in the fighting. His mind was wandering, just thinking about several things. ' I never told dad that mom's pregnant.. ' Gohan thought to himself.  
  
:::Gohan?::: A voice called.  
  
' Dad? ' Gohan questioned.  
  
:::Yeah. Anyway you can do it, son::: Goku said telepathicaly.  
  
' I don't know if I can. '  
  
:::I know you can do it. I'll stay with you to the end:::  
  
' What if I can't defeat Cell? He's stronger than ever! ' Gohan asked.  
  
:::Don't worry. I'll stay telepathicly to support you. It'll be alright:::  
  
Meanwhile the other Earthling Z warriors were watching Gohan and Cell in worry. Who would win? And how could they help Gohan? Well Krillen came up with an idea...Krillen sent several ki blasts to distract Cell in the fight with Gohan. Yamcha did the same, but the attacks were deflected easily.  
  
Vegeta was really mad. ' Low class bakas can not be stronger than me! NO! I won't allow it. I am the saiyan prince! Destined to be the strongest warrior in the entire universe...and yet I can not defeat Cell. Er! I'm sick of this. I am stronger!!!! '  
  
He flew above Cell, thinking he could defeat him. Vegeta sent out his Final Flash Attack. Cell looked up and dodged the blast, distracted at it.  
  
:::NOW GOHAN! NOW!::: Goku told him eagerly.  
  
Gohan sent a very huge blast to Cell while he was distracted by Vegeta's blast. Cell didn't have time as it hit him head on, and he was totally discinigrated. Everyone looked on in shock. Vegeta couldn't believe it. Kakarott and his brat were stronger.  
  
' No..I can't believe the two low class bakas are stronger than me! ' Vegeta thought in disgust.  
  
:::I love you Gohan::: Goku said.  
  
"Bye daddy. I love you to, ' Gohan said to him.  
  
And then Goku's connection was gone.  
  
Bulma smiled weakly at Gohan's victory. ' Well the world is at peace. I just hope they don't kill me or anything. I'm now on their side. '  
  
"Hey guys! Let's go to Dende! He has the Dragonballs collected!" Krillen said to everyone.  
  
Bulma watched as all of them flew up and blasted over there. She sighed and then followed behind them. Well... ' At least I get to see Trunks. I hope he'll be glad to see me. '  
  
When she reached the lookout Bulma saw everyone gathered around. Chibi Trunks' eyes brightened as he saw her. Everyone watched as he cried, "MOMMY! MOMMY! YOU'RE BACK!" Bulma smiled as she scooped up Trunks and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Oh mommy! I missed you so so much!" Trunks grinned as his tail went around her wrist lovingly.  
  
"I missed you to, Trunks. I'm sorry," She apologized.  
  
"I'm glad your back," He replied as he grinned happily.  
  
When Bulma looked up the others quickly averted their gazes and went to the Dragonballs. She just smiled and waited as they called the dragon.  
  
"SHENLONG COME FORTH AND GRANT MY WISHES!" Dende called.  
  
The sky clouded up and Shenlong came and replied, "You have awaken me from my slumber. What is your wishes?"  
  
"I wish that everyone killed by the androids was alive again,....except for Gohan's father," Dende said, a little pause when he mentioned Goku.  
  
His eyes glowed red then said, "Wish granted. Your second wish?"  
  
Dende answered, "I wish Bulma was-"  
  
Bulma quickly went in front of Dende and shook her head, "I'm not becoming human again. Got it? I'm going to make the wish."  
  
"Um.." Dende said as her menacing glare made him back away.  
  
"Shenlong, I wish that my android side was changed to human, but I keep my strength so I'm half human and half saiyan," Bulma wished.  
  
Shenlong's eyes glowed again as he said, "Wish granted."  
  
Bulma felt something in her body. Then she felt her left wrist which had been kind of android-ish was now converted to human skin. She smiled as she sighed in relief. Bulma didn't want to give up her power. It felt great. And she kept her strength even from the android strength that had been there.  
  
Everyone saw as Shenlong was still there. Why was he there? Wasn't there only two wishes granted? They all looked at Dende for answers. He snapped out of whatever he was doing and grinned.  
  
"Oh sorry, guys. I forgot that when I call the Dragon there is an extra wish..." Dende laughed nervously.  
  
Bulma said, "What if we wish Trunks has his family and friend back."  
  
"Yeah," Everyone replied...almost in unison.  
  
"Well, go on Dende," Bulma said.  
  
"Alright then...I wish that Krillen, Yamcha, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, ChiChi, Dende, Mr. Popo and Piccolo from this future Trunks' timeline is alive when he enters back in his own timeline," Dende wished.  
  
The dragon seemed to think for a moment before he responded, "Granted."  
  
( Alright I know Shenlong can't really grant wishes for other dimensions and timeline, but I don't care. This is my fic and I'd like future Trunks to have his friends and family back. He deserves to be happy. )  
  
Alright Future Trunks was alive when they granted the wish and was there. He looked at everyone in happiness. When he arrived in his timeline everything would be okay. He'd have HIS father back. And HIS friend back... it was like a dream come true. Or more like a wish come true...  
  
"Thank you!" Mirai Trunks said with overjoy.  
  
Bulma hugged her future son, "When do you leave?"  
  
"I think I have to go now," Trunks said. He wanted to see everyone in his timeline.  
  
She parted the hug, "Thank you so much. We couldn't have been ready and beat Cell without you. I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
And so everyone said their goodbyes to Mirai Trunks. Future Trunks headed to his time machine and then left...eager to get home and see his own timeline family and friend. And to tell what all he had done...  
  
~!@~  
  
A/N: Next chapter Mirai Trunks goes home and tells his story. What will happen in that timeline when Mirai Bulma and Mirai Vegeta meet again after so many years? And the chapter after that will be when present Vegeta and Bulma finally talk things over. Anyway what do you think? Review.  
  
Oh and just to remind you tha Bulma is now half saiyan half human. And I'm planning on doing a Buu Saga...I think. I'll have to ponder it for a while...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	20. Mirai Time, Life is Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
ch20 - Life is Perfect (Mirai Time)  
  
WARNING: Vegeta is a bit OOC in this chap!  
  
  
  
READ THIS: Hey people, I really need your opinion here. I've have a couple opinions already, but I need more. Alright, should I do the Buu Saga? Or I could maybe do something different like something with Brolli. Or should I just not do anything? Hm...any ideas? Opinions? Make sure you reviews.  
  
Mirai Trunks took a deep breath as he entered his time machine. A smile was on his face. His finger was inches from the button to go home. ' I'm going home...and my family and friends'll be there...I-I can't believe it. ' This was like a dream come true for him.  
  
His fingers were on the button, but he didn't push it. They had made a wish for him. His younger mom had even thought of the wish. And then....  
  
He pushed the button.  
  
Everything went blurry for the next few seconds, but his thoughts weren't at the spinning atmosphere. Trunks took in a shaky breath as the time machine made a small thump on the ground as it came upon the Brief's lawn. He got out and looked at the sight before him.  
  
Krillen, Yamcha, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, ChiChi, Dende, Mr. Popo and Piccolo had just appeared out of this air as his foot had descended on the ground. They were looking at each other with confused looks. He grinne wider than he had ever in his whole entire life.  
  
The front door to Capsule Corporation opened and Bulma stepped out. She was looking from him to them in surpise. Mirai Bulma walked over to Trunks, keeping her safe distance from the others.  
  
"H-Honey? Did you bring them from the past?" Bulma asked, giving him a stern look.  
  
"No, mom," Trunks grinned. "Dende wished them from our time back!"  
  
Bulma hugged him, "Oh Trunks! Tell them! I think they're really confused!"  
  
Trunks nodded as their family hug broke apart. Everyone was shouting at the same time. Everyone was the people who had just came from the dead...The Z gang.  
  
Bulma and Trunks showed annoyed expressions, but happy expressions. They yelled, "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone quieted and they looked at Trunks and Bulma in confusion. Mirai Vegeta thought, ' I was just sparring with Kakarott in heaven and now I'm here..and t-the woman? How is this possible? '  
  
"Come on inside and I'll explain everything to you," Trunks said as he led everyone inside.  
  
So as everyone sat down Trunks said everything that had happened. There were many interruptions, but they finally got everything in order. And so now Trunks was ending his story...  
  
"-And that is what happened," Trunks ended.  
  
"The young me got to whip Vegeta's ass!" Bulma laughed aloud.  
  
Vegeta scowled at her, ' I can't believe I would actually get beaten by the woman! Ah! What a nightmare! '  
  
"And I ascended regular Super Saiyan," Gohan stated amazed.  
  
Bulma finally began crying happy tears and she quickly brushed them away. She had never been this happy ever. Ever! Bulma got up and hugged Goku, "I missed you so much, Goku! You're back!"  
  
Vegeta scowled. ' Doesn't she miss me? ' A voice in his head thought. But he dismissed it or at least tried to.  
  
Bulma eventually hugged everyone and then she came to Vegeta. They just looked at each other confusion. Neither knew what to do or say. Both remembered their last words to each other. They had been filled with venom back then.  
  
But this was now. And they didn't know if they hated each other or not. But deep inside Bulma was hurt. Filled with hurt from rememberance of when they last talked. And so she turned away and took a seat away from Veg.  
  
' Huh? ' Trunks thought with total bewilderment and alarmness. ' Mom said he loved him. Why do they seem so distance? I don't get it. Aren't they happy? '  
  
Goku jumped up, "Well, I haven't had REAL food in a bit. Why don't we grab a bit to eat?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Yeah sure, Goku-kun. I'm really hungry too."  
  
So they sat around at the table and ate what the bots had cooked for them. Then they had finished. Everyone was overjoyed.  
  
"Chi," Goku smiled, "Wanna go to our house...and um..* he clears his throat. *"  
  
ChiChi hid her blush, "Yeah."  
  
Gohan jumped up and asked, "What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Umm.."ChiChi laughed nervously, "Go spar with Piccolo for the remainder of the day."  
  
"Come on Piccolo!" Gohan said as he got up and blasted off away.  
  
( I don't know how old they are now, but Gohan is not a kid anymore )  
  
And so one by one everyone left relecutantly. Eventually leaving Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks alone. Bulma's parents had died already from the android's attacks before. So it was just the three of them.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta went in opposite directions, Trunks wouldn't let this happen. ' I won't let them do what I think they're gonna do, ' He thought.  
  
"Stop," Trunks demanded.  
  
Both parents turned to look at him with a questioning expression, well Vegeta's showed indifference, but...any way....  
  
"Sit down," Trunks ordered.  
  
And so both did as they were told.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?!" Trunks asked, hurt by the fact his parents weren't getting along well.  
  
"Nothing," Bulma said as she was ready to get up.  
  
Trunks appeared in front of her and repeated, "What is wrong?!"  
  
"Nothing, brat! This is none of your business," Vegeta growled.  
  
"This is my business, father! You are my family! AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!!!!!!!" Trunks thundered. Boy with both of his parent's attitude he became really stubborn and not to mention his parent's mad expressions.  
  
Bulma wanted to cover her ears at the loudness. He seemed serious. But that didn't excuse him from the fact of his language...  
  
Vegeta jumped up, "YOU dare speak to ME like that?! I am the Pr-"  
  
"King," Bulma interrupted as she spoke up softly. "You're a king, Vegeta. Trunks is the Prince."  
  
"Get out," Vegeta demanded as he said to Trunks, but his eyes stayed on Bulma.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath and exited.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Bulma. Her eyes were on the ground and she was breathing a bit shakily. Was...was she afraid of him? Her breathing sounded like it did. But why would she be afraid of him?  
  
Well this was because before Veg had left in this timeline he had said and did.....  
  
** Mirai Flashback **  
  
"Don't leave Vegeta!" Bulma said as he brushed past her. "GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Bulma growled at being ignored and snatched the capsules from his hand. She looked at him with her death glare that would normally send someone with their tail behind their legs.  
  
"Give me those back, Onna!" Veg demanded.  
  
"You can't leave me and Trunks," She yelled at him.  
  
"Why would I want that discolored brat?" Vegeta spat in disgust.  
  
( This timeline is dif. so it is dif. Remember Mirai Trunks kind of made things different when he went there? )  
  
"You can't leave your son!!!!" She screamed at him.  
  
Vegeta pinned her against the wall in fury. He looked directly into her eyes. His crazed look had returned. She hadn't seen that since he had threatened to kill everyone if he didn't get his wish.  
  
"If you or that brat ever come near me then I'll slit you and him into tiny pieces and then leave you so the birds can eat you," Vegeta snapped and let her go, but not before taking the capsules.  
  
She slid to the floor with hurt eyes and watched as he flew out the window on his way. Then she began crying and then later Bulma noticed the hand marks he had left on her neck...  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
The thought came to Vegeta. ' Damn it! I didn't mean that...I am NOT apologizing..NO NO NO! I refuse to! But will she ever forgive me? Who the fuck cares? EERR! '  
  
"Woman," Vegeta began. "Stop this."  
  
He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. He dropped as soon as Veg looked into Bulma's hurt and scared eyes.  
  
"Damn it, Onna! Stop it!" Veg snapped.  
  
"Why don't you kill me, Vegeta?" Bulma snapped as she looked at him.  
  
"I take back what I said," He said quickly.  
  
"What did you say?" Bulma asked with narrowed eyes, but she already knew the answer to her own question.  
  
"Woman, you know I would ne-"  
  
"Never what?! Slit me and Trunks into tiny pieces?" She questioned, but the fear was still around her.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" Vegeta yelled, even louder than she had ever.  
  
Bulma flinched at his voice and her eyes were once again to the ground. He sighed in frustration as he looked at her form.  
  
"Onna...don't be afraid," Vegeta said. ( yess OOC I know, but a lot of years have passed )  
  
He took made her look at him again and did the most passionate kiss anyone could ever imagine. He put his heart and soul into it. At first Bulma didn't do anything, but she responded like they had just fallen in love again. And...they did.  
  
Bulma looked at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"Vegeta,......I-I love you," Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I know."  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the lips. Bulma pulled apart. No longer afraid. No longer mad.  
  
"Didja miss me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how much," Vegeta said hungrily.  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"The roommm?"  
  
"Mmm hhmmm."  
  
*+~*~+*~+*  
  
Trunks sighed in relief as he stopped eavesdropping. He really didn't feel like listening to them at all. He smiled as he made his way to outside to go to the gravity room to spar, ' Life is perfect. '  
  
  
  
~!@~  
  
A/N: It's short, but sweet. I just wanted to put my version if Mirai Veg got wished back, but I wanted to get to the point and not linger on the other characters. Whatcha think? ~review~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy-  
  
READ THIS: Hey people, I really need your opinion here. I've have a couple opinions already, but I need more. Alright, should I do the Buu Saga? Or I could maybe do something different like something with Brolli. Or should I just not do anything? Hm...any ideas? Opinions? Make sure you Review. 


	21. Let the Battle Begin

Disclaimer: A famous quote, "I do Not own Dragonball Z."  
In other words: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
ch21 - Let the Battle Begin  
As soon as Trunks left to leave his time she noticed two new people had appeared on the lookout. She recognized them as 17 and 18. Her tail wrapped around her waist as she saw Krillen approach the female android. Bulma looked on curiously...  
  
"So.." Krillen said to 18.  
  
18 smirked. "So."  
  
"You're not gonna kill us are you?"  
  
"No. Bulma there," 18 jerked her head in Bulma's direction. "Would kill me if I did."  
  
"Um, what are you going to do now?" Krillen asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably just hang around here," 18 shrugged.  
  
"You're welcome to stay at..Master Roshi's house with me," He slightly blushed.  
  
"Well, I could but I don't think that Roshi guy will like me there. How old is he?"  
  
"Somewhere probably in the 200's.."  
  
"A pervert then? Am I right? 18 asked.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?" He asked her.  
  
"Common sense. Old guys are weird," 18 said as she stepped a bit closer to Krillen.  
  
"Oh stop you two," Gohan teased a little ways away.  
  
Both blushed and turned heel to another direction. Bulma just silently laughed at the two. ' So they looked as if they liked each other, ' She thought.  
  
"Mommy? We're going home?" Chibi Trunks asked as he hopped up into her arms again.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said as her tail playfully went in his face.  
  
Trunks laughed then asked, "So is daddy coming?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. ' How am I supposed to know.... '  
  
"But first we have to say goodbye to the others and stay here a bit.," Bulma said as she walked to Gohan.  
  
"Um, Gohan.." Bulma sighed. "I'm sorry that I wasn't on your side and I got you mad."  
  
Gohan smiled, "It's alright, B. I'm sure everything will be fine..."  
  
"Alright," Bulma said as she went over to Piccolo.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat to get the nameks attention. He turned around. "Um..Piccolo. I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry about killing you and all."  
  
Piccolo chuckled a bit. "Oh it's fine. Just don't, DON'T do it again."  
  
Bulma smiled and hugged him with Trunks still in her arms. Piccolo blushed embarressed at the gesture. He had only really been hugged by Gohan. Bulma just laughed a bit and went somewhere away from the others. She wanted to talk to Trunks.  
  
"Oh honey I'm really REALLY sorry of what I did. Do you forgive your dear mom?" She asked.  
  
"Of course!" Trunks grinned happily.  
  
"Bulma?" A voice said behind them.  
  
She turned around and saw 17. "What?"  
  
"Can we speak alone?" 17 said as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," She replied as Trunks went to Krillen and stomped on his foot in a joking manner.  
  
"Are you an android anymore?" 17 asked.  
  
By now both were walking side by side around the Lookout. ( NO they were not holding hands! *puts head in hands and looks at readers in disbelief that they might have thought that.* )  
  
"No, 17. I'm just half saiyan and half human. And I like the feeling of having blood in my left wrist again. It gives me a good feeling," She responded.  
  
"Too bad," 17 replied.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I think you were cool as an andriod," 17 said as he looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not cool anymore?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Of course you are!" 17 said nervously.  
  
"Aw, I think I'm gonna cry," Bulma laughed, as she said it teasingly.  
  
"You know..you're really beautiful," 17 said as he stopped.  
  
Bulma gave him a confused glance. "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me, B," 17 said, looking at her eyes.  
  
' What is he talking ab- ' But Bulma didn't get to finish that thought as he kissed her.  
  
And for some supernatural reason that she could not explain...Bulma couldn't pull herself back. Instead she did the exact opposite. ' What am I doing? But it feels so wrong, but I don't know! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! '  
  
Bulma pulled back all of the sudden and looked horror stricken into his eyes. She was panicking. ' Oh Dende, Oh shit, why do I do this?! I'M CURSED! I SWEAR I'M FREAKIN CURSED! '  
  
"U-Um," Bulma stammered. "I-I don't know what that was for."  
  
17 smiled weakly, "Sorry, B-Chan. I guess I got caught in the moment."  
  
"Uh, do you want to stay at Capsule Corp? What about your sister?" Bulma asked, blinking several times.  
  
"Sure! That would be great," 17 grinned and laughed nervously.  
  
Bulma watched him as he walked away to talk to 18. She mentally smacked herself. ' Why did I do that? THERE WAS NO CONNECTION! I feel lonely! Yes that's it! But...17 is just kinder to me then Vegeta.. '  
  
Vegeta watched from afar at the scene. He was gaping with hurt that he had never experienced before. Not even when his planet exploded or Frieza beating him to a bloody pulp. Vegeta had NEVER felt so horrible as he felt now.  
  
' No! ' Vegeta's mind screamed. And she jus stood there. Shaking her head in disbelief, but that did not change anything in his mind.  
  
' And she didn't pull away at first...W-What? W-Why? ' Vegeta asked himself.  
  
He clenched his fists, ' She doesn't deserve the Pr-King of the Saiyans! She doesn't deserve the title as my mate. The fucking bitch.. Damn 17! '  
  
Bulma didn't know what to think still. Her mind was racing with confusion. Much confusion. ' AH! I just hope Veg didn't see it or he'd be pissed. Why am I thinking of Vegeta? Who do I love? I think I liked myself without so much feelings. I think way too much even for a genious, ' Bulma thought.  
  
"Bulma?" 17 called her attention. "18 said she doesn't want to stay at Capsule Corporation. She wants to just be around. I don't understand my sister."  
  
Bulma nodded without a word. Not that she could have. Her mind was yelling, but she was silent. ' Why me? Am I so cursed? The answer must be yes.. '  
  
17 smirked as he walked away. ' I'll win her. Vegeta will be nothing to her anymore. I better make sure of that. He's such a bastard and he doesn't even deserve her. I wonder how Vegeta thought of the kiss... ' 17 laughed silently to himself.  
  
"Trunks, honey," Bulma got his attention. "Let's leave."  
  
"Ok mommy. Bye Krill..en," Trunks waved as he was scooped up in Bulma's arms.  
  
"Come on 17! I'll show you where it is," Bulma said as they flew off into the distance.  
  
But Vegeta was thinking again. ' I never actually claimed her my mate. Hmmm...well if 17 wants to play with my woman he's gonna have to get through me. Let the battle begin. '  
!@!~  
  
A/N: This chapter is really short, but I wanted to end it there y'know? Just for a small change? Don't worry the next chapter I'll try to make longer. Sorry for the short chapter again, but I try to make a chapter a day and I had soccer so I didn't get to write everything I wanted to.  
  
Oh and in case your wondering 17 and 18 can become alive again because they were made from humans. 16 wasn't so he couldn't come back.  
~  
-Speedy- 


	22. The Heart of Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
ch22 - The Heart of Two  
As soon as Bulma landed she sensed Vegeta land behind her. He brushed past her, expressionless. She shrugged and then carried Trunks inside. Trunks yawned tiredly and ended up falling asleep in her arms right when they got inside.  
  
Bulma smiled and then laid him into the couch. She wasn't really tired. Bulma sighed and smiled as she made her way to her lad. ' Well besides training, then science can calm my nerves. '  
  
~Somewhere~  
  
Hercule kept blinking several times as he saw the reporters. He grinned, ' They're gone and I can take all the credit. I'll be a hero. '  
  
He shook them awake and made himself look tired as if he actually had won. The reporters immediatly looked at Hercule for answers.  
  
"I killed Cell," Hercule lied The others that had come to fight Cell didn't do so good so I came in and helped them. Right now they're at home bandaging."  
  
And thus the fake lie of Hercule winning began....  
  
~C.C~  
  
Vegeta didn't feel like training for Once. He was gonna let 17 have a peice of his mind. He growled, ' How dare he move in on my territory. The Onna is mine. I'll kill him if I have to. But to do that I must get stronger which means I have to train, but not until I talk to that scum. '  
  
Veg spotted 17 meditating with a smirk plastered on his face. ' And he's smirking! The damn android. Think he's gonna win. Well he is not!!! NOT! '  
  
17 peeped an eye open as he sensed someone in front of him. Well not sensed, but it just felt like someone in front of him. 17 raised an eyebrow and stood up, then he smirked.  
  
"What the fuck you take me for?" Vegeta growled, it sounded like he was gonna tear him to pieces.  
  
17 didn't respond.  
  
"How dare you kiss her you mother fucker!" He hissed into 17's face.  
  
"She doesn't deserve you," 17 said smugly.  
  
"You're gonna fuck this up for me, y'know?!?!" Veg yelled outraged.  
  
"Yes, Veg-boy. And I plan to do so," 17 replied.  
  
"You're messing with the wrong saiyan," He growled menacly.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes. She is mine and if you even make another step to her I'll tear you to pieces."  
  
You see saiyans are very territorial. Whatever is theres then you better stay away or they'll kill you if the saiyans have to. And Veg is really pissed.  
  
"I don't see your name on her," 17 growled now, challenging him.  
  
"DON'T KISS HER YOU BASTARD!" Vegeta yelled in his face.  
  
"Afraid of a challenge?"  
  
"What are you talking about, android?" Veg said as a growl erupted from him.  
  
"Whoever gets her then gets her," 17 said simply.  
  
"I already have her. Stay away if you know that's good for you."  
  
"Don't make me laugh, Princey. I could beat you with a finger," 17 growled.  
  
"You wish," Vegeta replied.  
  
When 17 was about to make another remark they heard a voice...  
  
"Hey! You must be the person Bulma invited over. What a pleasure! Now lets get something for you to eat," Mrs. Briefs said as she walked up to him.  
  
"I don't eat, but thank you for the offer," 17 said politely.  
  
Bunni laughed. "Oh what a gentleman! Now there are two handsome men on the house."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and stomped over to the house. 17 glared at his back as soon as he slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
"I wonder what he's mad about..."Bunni said thoughtfully.  
  
17 just flew off to meditate again somewhere else where mothers and Prince of the saiyans were not there.. But he still was mad about Veg interrupting him.  
  
~  
  
Bulma threw her project down in frustration. "The stupid thing! I can't think straight anymore! I mean why...why am I talking to myself again!!!! AH!"  
  
She threw herself on the couch as she entered the living room. She flipped through the channels and growled when she couldn't find anything on. Until...  
  
"Recent news," The reporter said. "It seems Hercule Satan has defeated Cell. He claims himself the winner and now the Earth is safe from Cell's wrath. Now to go intervirew him..John."  
  
"Well, I have Hercule right here," John, a different reporter said. "A-"  
  
Bulma flew up and kicked the TV in anger. "Stupid coward! HAH! He couldn't kill a fuckin' worm!"  
  
The TV shattered as it sent crashing into the wall. "Damn it," Bulma sighed. "Stupid anger! Stupid stupid stupid anger!!! ER!"  
  
"Well," A voice said behind her. "That's how it is being a saiyan. But I've seen worse anger come from you even before your were part saiyan."  
  
She turned around. "Like you'd know, Veggie."  
  
"What's with the pet names?" Vegeta asked, annoyed. "I hate it."  
  
"So. Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!," Vegeta said, a bit of anger from no where came through.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Alright, alright. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Vegeta said. ' I can't let my anger explode like that just because I'm mad at 17. I have to win this game between 17 and I. And I'm gonna win... '  
  
"Whatever. What do you want?" Bulma asked. "Food? Gravity room fixed?"  
  
"Actually I just like to annoy you," Vegeta said, amused at this whole situation.  
  
Bulma didn't yell at him, but she laughed at this. "Oh Vegeta! Really, what did you come in here for?"  
  
"Nothing, Onna," Vegeta said as he was about to turn away.  
  
"Wait," Bulma said. "I want us to talk. What are we to each other?"  
  
"I don't know. Ask the bastard that kissed you," Vegeta growled.  
  
"Y-You saw that?" Bulma looked horrified.  
  
"What did it mean, woman?" He wanted to know.  
  
"Honestly, Vegeta...I don't know. It felt good, but it felt terrible all the same..." She replied truthfully.  
  
"Do I mean anything?" Vegeta asked, sounding not caring, although he did care deeply.  
  
"Well...you are the father of Trunks, but...I don't know what I want..."  
  
"Well, then make up your mind," Vegeta said as he stormed out of the room.  
  
Bulma sighed tp herself , "Oh Vegeta...I just don't know.."  
  
~  
  
Vegeta spoke to himself, "Damn it! Stupid half breed woman. Can't make up her mind. And now I have one of her habbits! I talk to myself! ER!"  
  
"Trouble?" A voice said behind him.  
  
He turned around, "What do you want, android?"  
  
"Nothing. I couldn't help overhear your little conversation to yourself. Well, I'd like to say that I'm going to win ' your ' woman and take her as mine," 17 said confidently.  
  
"You wish," Vegeta growled.  
  
"You know I think Frieza really damaged your brain," 17 chuckled.  
  
Vegeta's eyes flashed fury at that name. "You don't even know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh contrare," 17 replied with smugness.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Well, Gero found out about Frieza and he informed me of some stuff he knew about everyone...notably the ' Z gang. ' And that included you," 17 stated.  
  
"Get the hell away from me," Vegeta ordered; he really didn't feel like being annoyed.  
  
17 left without another word except a satisified look on his face. His blue eyes danced with amusement at the emotions on Veg's face. ' Emotions.. ' 17 thought. ' Who woulda thought that saiyan had any at all. '  
  
Vegeta kicked the wall and left a dent in it. "The woman'll fix it." And then he did it again...talking to himself. "Why me?!"  
  
~  
  
Bulma sighed, "Who shall I pick? I mean Vegeta's hot, sexy, and has an attitude that matches mine. But 17 is sorta sweet and he is also very hot. Kuso! I just don't know. The heart of two men just for me..."  
  
"Honey?" Mrs. Briefs said as she came beside her on the couch and looked at the shattered TV.  
  
' I really have go to get rid of the habbit when I talk to myself, ' Bulma thought.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I was wondering...I noticed you looked a bit stressed lately over those two nice men," Bunni observed.  
  
"You have no idea, mom," She sighed.  
  
"Oh honey. They are really both perfect to you, huh?" Bunni asked, mostly in a retorical question. "Well why don't you test them? Just to see who loves you more."  
  
"Maybe, but Vegeta's pride wouldn't want to do some thing, y'know?"  
  
"Oh Vegeta would do it if he actually had to," Bunni disagreed.  
  
"Maybe...but I don't know..." She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine," Bunni said as she went up and left.  
  
Bulma watched as her mother left. ' I don't know what to do! AH! I'm having such a bad time.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile someone with long black hair and a tail around his waist was in a spaceship with an evil look on his face. ' Well, Prince. It's time for us to meet once again. I think it's time for my revenge. ' The man laughed as he went to get a bite to eat.  
  
"2 days until we reach Earth," The computer voice announced.  
  
~!@~  
  
A/N: review! Oh and I know I promised a long chapter, but I just like to stop sometimes y'know? It depends on how much time I have to type and if I have to do my homework, but I'm still gonna update a lot. So don't worry too much.  
  
Oh and my spacing last time on the chapter was wrong. I have no idea why! I didn't space it like that and I'm really mad about that. I write this on wordpad...well if you have an idea why then try and email me.  
~  
-Speedy- 


	23. So Who Claims her Heart?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
ch23 - So Who Claims her Heart?  
  
A/N: I was kinda tired when I wrote this so it might not be THAT great...  
  
The Next Day Bulma stood up and quickly got dressed. She went downstairs and found Vegeta and Trunks eating. 17 was just watching TV. Bulma grinned as she hopped onto a chair and watched as her mother went in front of her as if she was a waiter.  
  
"What can I get you, Bulma dear?" Bunni asked.  
  
"Something from the Bots.." Bulma said.  
  
"Oh! Alright then...I guess you and Vegeta don't want my food then. So what shall they get you?"  
  
"Anything. I'm starving, mom. I'm half saiyan now and I feel soooo soooo ravenous," Bulma replied.  
  
So After she ate Bulma went outside and saw Vegeta had already started training except now it was in the backyard. Bulma raised a eyebrow. ' Now or never. '  
  
"Hey Veg...I was wondering..." Bulma started.  
  
Vegeta's head jerked in her direction and he just waited for her to go on.  
  
"Well...could you teach me some more moves? I mean I know a lot, but I'm just strong. I want technique, yknow?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Well, I guess I am the best at fighting with ' technique ' so I could teach you. From now on you can call me master."  
  
"Don't make me laugh," Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Bulma sweatdropped a little.  
  
Vegeta just narrowed his eyes more.  
  
"Nevermind!" Bulma yelled then was about to turn back. "I guess 17 could teach me a few of his tricks."  
  
Vegeta growled at the mention of the android's name. So he quickly said, "Fine. Fine."  
  
Bulma smiled and then quickly appeared in front of Vegeta. He sighed and looked into her eyes. Both eyes locked on each other. Bulma snapped out of it and snapped her fingers in his face,  
  
"Huh? Wha-? Oh," Vegeta slightly blushed, well almost.  
  
"Come on Veggie," Bulma teased. ' I'm getting to like or love Veg more and more. 17 is kinda fading away...maybe I do love Veg more. '  
  
As if 17 heard the thought he came into the backyard and looked at Bulma to Vegeta. He slightly growled, but kept it to himself.  
  
"Bulma?" 17 called.  
  
She turned around and smiled at the android. "Oh hey 17! What's up? Wanna join me and Veggie here?"  
  
"Sure," 17 smirked as he glanced at Vegeta, who was currently scowling.  
  
So the two - 17 and Vegeta - taught her several new moves. Both had currently tried to inseult the other, but made sure Bulma didn't hear it.  
  
"Well, it's really hot out here," Bulma said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "And I'm exhausted from the workout! Gosh you guys are really good teachers!"  
  
"Thanks!" 17 said, most likely to just say something that might please Bulma...  
  
But Vegeta had a plan of his own that was formulating in his mind. ' So then I...pay a lot of attention to the boy and make sure Bulma notices that I spend time with him. Or Trunks might tell her I spend time with him...well he is the key right now. And I don't think the brat even likes 17. I better use this to my advantage. '  
  
So Vegeta watched as she went inside to take a shower. He sensed Trunks' ki currently in the living room. When Veg looked in he saw him watching Pokemon. ' Is that all the kid does? '  
  
"Trunks," Vegeta called.  
  
Trunks tore his gaze from the television. "Daddy! Guess what! Guess what! Pikachu is shocking Ash Ketchum because he has a mean Pokemon on him that won't get off and no-"  
  
"Hush, boy," Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Turn off the TV."  
  
"Alright. It's over anyway...almost," Trunks said obediently.  
  
Then he walked over to his dad.  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm going to start training you," Vegeta said.  
  
"Really?! But I am only one!" Trunks said.  
  
"I was training ever since I could walk," Vegeta stated.  
  
"Okay!" Trunks shrugged as he was led outside.  
  
So the rest of the evening Vegeta and Trunks ended up having a good time. It was funny how the little tyke could be so funny when he did something wrong, and it almost made Vegeta crack up laughing...although he'd never admit it.  
  
Then it came to Dinner.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks started eating everything. They all ate with huge appetites...considering they are all part or pure saiyan.  
  
"Ge' wha'," Trunks said as he gulped down his food.  
  
"What?" Bulma said as she was listening, but eating at the same time.  
  
"Daddy taught me how to fight a little!" Trunks said.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked in a suprised voice as she listened intently.  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks grinned.  
  
After Dinner Bulma went to her lab and 17 was planning to get Bulma to be with him...  
  
"Bulma?" 17 called.  
  
Bulma's chair turned around and she saw 17. He smiled at her warmly and walked seductfully to her. She watched his movements and narrowed hre eyes.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
17 smirked as he went to Bulma's eyes level.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta watched as he saw the two. ' What is that fool doing? '  
  
Bulma just watched him, tiredly. She was pretty tired...actually really tired from her workout and from working in her lab.  
  
He kissed her without a moments hesitation. She didn't kiss back or do anything. ' I don't feel anything... ' Bulma thought. When she kissed him on the lookout it felt like something, but...this kiss meant absolutely nothing at all.  
  
She pulled away and slapped him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"  
  
17 just stared at her with confused eyes.  
  
"I was kissing you," 17 said.  
  
"I know you and Vegeta have been trying to win me over and I'm sick of it! And now you just come in and kiss me and expect me to...to come willingly!!!!??? Well, Vegeta wouldn't do that right now-"  
  
' Good thing I didn't do it, ' Vegeta thought. ' And here I was going to do it, too. '  
  
"AND I'd choose him over you any day!!!!!!!!" Bulmna screamed in his face.  
  
17 backed away at being rejected. "Then..I have no business here," 17 said quietly. "Goodbye Bulma."  
  
She watched as he sped out of the room....and out of the house to go somewhere else.  
  
Meanwhile... ' I'll get you one day Vegeta. ' 17 thought angrily. ' You'll see. '  
  
Vegeta came in and saw as Bulma just resumed her work.  
  
"Woman..." Vegeta trailed off.  
  
"Get the bots to cook it," Bulma said.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"That's a change."  
  
"Look I heard and..."  
  
"What? You heard me," Bulma said as she got up. "And now I have your answer."  
  
And she kissed him.  
~!~!  
  
A/N: What'll happen next chapter??? Review!  
~  
-Speedy- 


	24. Turles

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
  
  
A/N: Why is my spacing on this so wrong? It never did that before a few chapter ago...oh well...just read...  
  
  
  
ch24 - Turles  
  
A/N: Instead of Brolli I've decided to use someone else! Read!  
  
Bulma pulled back as he smirked as if he knew he was going to win the whole time. She just smiled as she studied his face. He looked so overjoyed. After all why shouldn't she pick him? After all he is the father of their child. And his kiss actually meant something.  
  
"So you're mine," Vegeta smirked as he kissed her.  
  
"Not yet..." Bulma laughed.  
  
Vegeta growled, "And why not?"  
  
"Well, first of all my mate should be stronger than me. So to be stronger than me you should be able to turn Super Saiyan 2," Bulma informed him.  
  
"But that's not fair!" Vegeta said a bit too childish.  
  
"Oh well. Don't worry Veg," She pinched his cheek. "We can still be a family, but you can't claim me yet until you get stronger and beat me in a battle."  
  
Vegeta growled. Why did the woman have to be so hard to get?  
  
"Alright, but trust me I will get stronger than you," Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma just kissed him and went back into her lab...well looked as if he had to be stronger to have his mate. Well she was actually right. Back on Vegetasei the male had to be stronger than the female to claim her. So her instincts were in check.  
  
Vegeta sighed, ' Man. This sux. Well, I guess training won't be so bad. '  
  
~ MEANWHILE... ~  
  
"Sir, we will be there in 23 hours," The computer voice on the ship said.  
  
"Good...Vegeta and Kakarott shall both pay..." The man said aloud.  
  
~ Back at C.C ~  
  
  
  
A Day Later  
  
~Somewhere~ ( I was planning on doing Brolli, but then I decided Turles was even better. Well I thought so because he resembles Goku. So what I said in the last chapters I was thinking about Brolli so forget what I said about long hair and all. But Turles is really really strong. -Thanks- )  
  
"Turles," The computer voice said. "We are now landing in 5 seconds.  
  
"5. 4. 3. 2. 1."  
  
The space pod crash landed in a deserted mountain area. He hopped out and his scouter beeped several times. He threw the thing off. He didn't even need it. It was useless. He was strong enough to sense ki levels anyway.  
  
Turles gained his strength by sucking out a planets energy by planting a seed and then eating the food. Since he had done that to hundreds of planets he had gone beyond. He found out he could go Super Saiyan, but not only that. The fruit had even made him ascend to a Super Saiyan 2.  
  
He found the ki he was looking for, ' Prince Vegeta. Here I come. '  
  
~  
  
Vegeta pinned Bulma against the wall as soon as she walked out of the bedroom. Bulma looked into his eyes and smiled, "Mornin to you to, Vegeta."  
  
"I may not have claimed you, but that doesn't stop me from doing anything. You love it anyway," Vegeta smirked as he kissed her.  
  
"You are ssssooo right."  
  
~  
  
Turles entered the Briefs home with his ki low. He walked around and around and around and around and around and around and around...well he was lost in a huge place like this. Well, not lost, but everything seemed to go in circles.  
  
He finally reached Veg's ki and hid in the shadows. His eyes widened and a smirk grazed his lips. ' Well, Well, Well...I guess the Prince has got a mate...but...I don't see a mark on either of them. Is she even a saiyan? Would a Prince mate to an alien? '  
  
Bulma pulled apart and said, "Well, you better get trainin'. Did you have breakfast?"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta replied as he went off to the gravity room.  
  
Turles thought, ' I don't sense Kakarott's ki anywhere on this pathetic mudball planet. I bet the Prince killed him or something...oh well. ' His tail went tightly around his waist. He had been up to meeting his twin, but not he couldn't.  
  
' You will pay, Prince. You betrayed our people. You didn't even kill Frieza. And you didn't care when our planet was destroyed. The only reason I survived was when I was on a different mission," Turles thought.  
  
He followed the woman silently as he watched her movements. Then he saw the blue tail around her waist. 'Damn she is a saiyan! And she looks so hot. Vegeta has good tastes, but she isn't his mate. So I can go up to the challenge...hm...I'm stronger than him anyway. '  
  
Bulma was working on the computer when she felt someone just staring at her. You know when you get those feelings someone is watching you? Well, right now B felt the same way.  
  
She turned around and her yes scanned the room. She stood up. Bulma felt a ki the size of a mouse, but it could always be someone keeping their ki suppressed.  
  
She went out of her lab just to get some fresh air to cool her down. It freaked her out if someone was watching her. Striking at any moment...she shuddered mentally at the disturbing thought.  
  
When she got outside that small insect ki seemed to be following her. She growled as her tail thrashed behind her in a menacing way.  
  
"Who the fuck is following me?!?" Bulma yelled to the air.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows with a smirk plastered on his face. His hair blew through the wind and his tail was unnoticed yet.  
  
"Goku?" Bulma questioned, but she wasn't sure. He didn't smell like Son- kun. So she tried his other name.."Kakarott?"  
  
"You know Kakarott?" Turles asked as he stepped more closer.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yeah...he died. Now who are you? You look so much like him."  
  
"I'm Turles. Kakarott's twin," Turles smirked as he saw her reaction.  
  
"Twin?! Goku never told me he had a twin! Not that he knew, but...what do you want?" Bulma snapped. "I don't even know if you're evil or good."  
  
"Where'd the Prince go?" Turles asked.  
  
"In his training room."  
  
"Are you his mate?"  
  
"Not officially. He has to be stronger than me to claim me," Bulma said as she studied his features.  
  
He looked like a darker, more serious version of Goku. He had an outfit on like Vegeta's, but it was black and there were silver tipped boots. His muscles showed greatly. ' Damn he's hot, ' Bulma thought. She mentally smacked herself. ' He looks like Goku! Which mean your saying Goku is hot! er! '  
  
"The Prince isn't stronger than you?" Turles laughed.  
  
"No," Bulma snapped. "I'm only half saiyan if you must know."  
  
"Oh really?" Turles asked, slightly amused. "Well, since your not claimed then other saiyans can challenge you or your mate-to-be.  
  
"You wouldn't stand a chance against either of us," Bulma said.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Turles smirked knowing he could win any time.  
  
"Wait. First since Vegeta never told me about this mating stuff. I have a question."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Well, if you get marked and your mate dies...what happens?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, your mark dissapears and you can mate with someone else," Turles replied.  
  
"And what happens if you love someone else, but you're claimed already?"  
  
"Well, you stay with your mate or your other lover kills your mate in a match," He answered.  
  
"Oh, okay. Now what do you want here?"  
  
"To get revenge on Vegeta no ouji."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He didn't care when our planet was destroyed. He just wanted to stay alive," Turles growled.  
  
"Well, get vengeance somewhere else," Bulma snapped. "You are not welcome here."  
  
"I didn't ask for an invitation," Turles said as he went to Super Saiyan.  
  
Bulma uncrossed her arms and went Super Saiyan also. He smirked then went to the ascended Super Saiyan level. She gaped at him and started to back away. ' Oh shit. '  
  
  
  
~!@~  
  
A/N: I was planning on doing Brolli, but I thought Turles was a good idea so I switched it....what do you think? review please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	25. Taken Away

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
  
  
  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
ch25 - Taken Away  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone!  
  
  
  
"I didn't ask for an invitation," Turles said as he went to Super Saiyan.  
  
Bulma uncrossed her arms and went Super Saiyan also. He smirked then went to the ascended Super Saiyan level. She gaped at him and started to back away. ' Shit. '  
  
She backed away a bit more than blasted off to the west. Turles smirked, ' I guess I could play a cat and mouse game. But the cat will win. ' He followed her as she flew at maximum speed.  
  
' What am I going to do? ' Bulma asked herself.  
  
A Super Saiyan 2 evil saiyan was just bad new. She looked behind her and saw him smirk. ' He looks so much like Goku that there smell is the only difference. '  
  
~  
  
Vegeta could sense Bulma's ki rocket up, but another ki had also gone even higher. And it was definetly not Gohan's ki. It seemed even more powerful. He stopped his assaults on the air with panic in his eyes. He could feel the other ki chase her. ' Bulma... '  
  
He flew out the GR then powered up to Super Saiyan as he followed the ki.  
  
~  
  
Gohan's eyes turned in the direction of the high kis.  
  
"Piccolo," Gohan said. "We better help Bulma. I feel a ki is chasing her. And it feels evil."  
  
"Right," Piccolo nodded as they went up in the sky.  
  
~  
  
Bulma dived near the trees and dodged, dodged, and dodged all the trees. Some she just went through. But Turles wasn't having a bad time. He actually was enjoying the game.  
  
' Damn she's hot. Well, I could take her as a mate since Vegeta didn't claim her. And if he did I would just kill him and then claim her. Either way I win, ' Turles grined wickedly as he followed a bit slow so he could get her when she tired out a bit.  
  
Bulma flew and flew, but she was getting exhausted form flying so long and the high winds that blew on her weren't any help.  
  
Turles threw a couple blasts from behind and she blocked. He threw another one that hit her back. He smirked as he flew over to her.  
  
She was blasted to the ground as stomach was on the ground. That blast had been thrown to hard. She groaned in discomfort. She got up and saw Turles looking at her. She glared and saw Vegeta flying in their direction.  
  
Vegeta arrived first as he looked at Turles in suprise.  
  
"Kaka-no...Turles?!" Vegeta growled. "What business do you have here? And stay away from my mate."  
  
"Actually, Vegeta, she isn't your mate yet until you bite her," Turles reminded him. "So I am free to challenge. And I am stronger than you."  
  
Vegeta realized he was in Super Saiyan 2 form. He didn't stand a chance againt Turles if he could go Super Saiyan 2...and he seemed and felt even stronger than Gohan.  
  
"Well..." Turles said as he smirked.  
  
He appeared in front of Bulma in less than a second and karate chopped her unconsiouns. Gohan and Piccolo hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Before Vegeta made a move Turles yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!!!"  
  
Vegeta didn't close his eyes in time as he was blinded. ' Damn attack. Kakarott does it in our first fight and now his brother!!! And now I can't fuckin' see!! '  
  
Turles laughed as he flew away with Bulma.  
  
"Get back here!" Vegeta yelled as he rubbed his eyes to try and stop the hurting and blindness. "Coward!"  
  
Gohan and Piccolo arrived 6 minutes later. Vegeta had regained his sight and was now growling with such anger that no one could comprehend. He would have gone after them if he knew he could beat Turles, but he couldn't. Vegeta sat on a rock looking at the sky as if it had betrayed him.  
  
"Vegeta?" Gohan said as he landed next to him.  
  
"He took her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kakarott's brother," Vegeta growled with hatred.  
  
"Radditz? Isn't he dead?"  
  
"It's Turles. He's Kakarott's twin."  
  
Gohan could feel Vegeta's loss. But what about chibi Trunks? Wouldn't he be upset by his mom's lost again? Chibi Trunks had almost lost her once, but again? ( Piccolo is already there )  
  
"Come on, Vegeta," Gohan said. "we need to get the others. Where are they?"  
  
"In space," Vegeta said as he stood up.  
  
"Okay," Gohan said. "Let's go."  
  
When they gathered everyone up all of the Z gang. Which was everyone: Krillen, Vegeta, Gohan, ChiChi, Chibi Trunks, Yamcha, and 18 had even come. Also, ChiChi's new baby, Goten, was there too.  
  
"Alright everyone," Gohan started. "Bulma has been kidnapped by my dad's twin brother, Turles."  
  
Goten let out a cry from his mom's arms. He was only about a week old. If that.  
  
Chibi Trunks was currently standing by his father. A tears let down his cheeks at the mention that his mother was now kidnapped. Vegeta didn't even care if his son cried because this was a very good reason to do so. Someone had kidnapped his woman!  
  
"M-Mommy is gone...again?" Trunks cried.  
  
"Don't worry, Trunks, I'm sure it'll be okay," Gohan tried to comfort him.  
  
"B-But mommy has only been at home for 'bouts a week!" Trunks wailed.  
  
Vegeta grimanced at his sons oh-so much emotion.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Yamcha asked.  
  
For once Veg spoke up. "We're going to go in space and defeat that monster."  
  
"Obviously," Piccolo muttered.  
  
"NOW!" Vegeta thundered.  
  
"Who's going?" Krillen asked.  
  
"I am," Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta, me, and Piccolo should go," Gohan said.  
  
"You can't go Gohan!" ChiChi objected. "What about your studies?"  
  
"I'm the strongest here, mom, so I have to go. And Vegeta and Piccolo are really strong too," Gohan pointed out to his mother.  
  
"I wanna go!" Trunks said.  
  
"You're too young," Krillen said.  
  
"I done't care!" Trunks balled his fists. "I wanna go!!!! Who's gonna wook after me anyways?!"  
  
"Trunks, you aren't going," Vegeta growled. "Your grandparent's will."  
  
"But daddy..." Trunks trailed off when his tears splattered on the ground. ' All I want is my mommy.... '  
  
"Alright. We'll set off today. There is already food in the ship. Actually plenty," Vegeta said.  
  
"Good, let's go," Gohan said as they blasted off toward capsule corp. and journeyed off into space to go after Turles and Bulma.  
  
' I'm coming woman, ' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
~  
  
Bulma woke up with a headache. She sat up and sensed that Turles' ki was away from where she was. Bulma blinked several times, looking at where she was. It was an expensive room with many paintings and there was a couch...chair...table...  
  
' I need to escape, ' Bulma thought. ' Why do I have to get in these messes? '  
  
She turned the handle of the door expecting it to be locked, but...it was open. She blinked in suprise then smirked. ' Well, I guess that's a bit o' luck. '  
  
Bulma realized she was in a huge spaceship. There were halls and halls. She went by each. She floated up and hid her ki if someone was coming, which was always a servant. Bulma sighed in relief as she saw the room that would have plenty of ships in it to escape from there. She had her hand on the handle when...  
  
"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice said behind her.  
  
She whipped around.  
  
"Turles..."  
  
~!@~  
  
A/N: Is he going to make her his mate? What'll happen? Hm....review!  
  
  
  
Oh and spacing has gotten back to normal I think...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
Last Time:  
  
She had her hand on the handle when...  
  
"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice said behind her.  
  
She whipped around.  
  
"Turles..."  
ch26 - Chapter 26 ( couldn't think of a name )  
"Who else did you expect?" Turles said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.  
  
"Uh..." Bulma was lost for words.  
  
"Follow me," Turles ordered. "I'll show you your temporary room."  
  
Bulma quietly followed knowing there was no escaping. Turles was way too strong and very clever. She sighed as they walked down the hallways.  
  
"You're not gonna force me to be your mate, are you?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not," Turles answered without turning around.  
  
' Great answer, ' Bulma thought sarcastically.  
  
"So how did you get so strong?" Bulma asked.  
  
No answer from him.  
  
' Stupid saiyan can't even answer my questions the way they should be....I wish I was stronger than Turles. Then I'd show him who was boss. '  
  
"We're here," Turles said as he showed Bulma her room.  
  
"Nice room," Bulma muttered to herself. And it was nice. She wasn't being sarcastic.  
  
"Your training room is next door to the left," Turles said. Then he left and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Well, this is different," Bulma said to herself.  
  
~  
  
Chibi Trunks watched as everyone got ready to save his mom. ' I'm going too. No one can stop me if I just get on the ship and keep my ki low. Then a while I'll show myself, but they better not bring me back. ' He sighed as he watched his father.  
  
Vegeta packed several capsule of clothes, but then he ended up tripping on his own footing. He heard Trunks laugh a little. Veg blushed a tad bit and then continued.  
  
Trunks went up to his room and got his own capsules so he could pack some stuff. ' I'm gonna get mommy too! No one can stop me! ' And when he meant something he meant something.  
  
When everyone was packed and ready they said goodbye to the others, including Trunks, but he had his own plan. After they went to the ship Trunks followed closely behind. Before the spaceship door clothes he made a bolt for it.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Trunks stepped from his hiding place as he went behind his father. Vegeta was currently looking out the space window with his fists balled up.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Vegeta jumped and fell off his chair and said, "What the the- TRUNKS?! What are you doing here?! I told you not to come!"  
  
"But daddy!" Trunks said. "You coul' search for mommy for years and then I would be left at home! I don't wanna wose you or mommy!"  
  
Vegeta sighed as Trunks scooted onto his lap. "Fine. I'm sure another person on board would be fine."  
  
Trunks smiled as he snuggled for his father's warmth. "Thank you daddy."  
  
~  
  
Bulma looked around her room at the paintings. They were abosultely gorgeous. She had never seen these things. She looked in the bathroom. It was really big. Bulma started up the hot water and then stripped her clothes as she went in.  
  
Bulma relaxed as she felt the warm water on her skin. After her bath Bulma searched the closet for new clothes. She grinned at all the clothes she saw.  
  
There were a few dresses...but most of all there was plenty of training outfits. She took out an orange gi that Goku would usually would wear except this one didn't have one of those symbols on the back. It had 2 vs that connected together. ' I wonder what this symbol means.. ' Bulma thought.  
  
She went out the door and into her new training room.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Bulma woke up, took a shower, and got dressed into a nevy blue gi. She was soo bored. ' Couldn't he get some entertainment for me? Maybe a Tv...books...anything except training. I did training yesterday. I don't want to today. I wonder what I- '  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Bulma opened the door to see Turles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a Ball tomorrow," Turles said.  
  
"Do I have to go???" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's at 7:00 pm. Be ready at 6:50 and I'll come to yuor door. I'll bring you there," Turles smirked.  
  
"Alright, alright. Now are there gonna be aliens there? Like...purple, pink, green-"  
  
Turles nodded, "Yeah. Oh and I'm going to train you today."  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because," Turles said as he led her to the training room.  
  
Bulma walked into the training room and saw that Turles was now starting to warm up. ' He looks so much like Goku! Too much like Goku...except his features are darker...he looks so ho- NO! I must stop thinking that or else I'll be complimenting Goku too. '  
  
After a few warmups Turles walked over to her and said, "I'm gonna teach you a new move. Come here."  
  
Bulma nodded as she walked to him.  
  
"Now put your hands like this....No not like that," Turles said as he walked behind her and put her arms in the correct way. This made Bulma feel a bit too close to him.  
  
After training together Bulma did learn a few new moves. She had felt a bit uncomfortable around him sometimes, but otherwise he was actually pretty nice.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Bulma was getting ready for the ball. So far she had on a silver dress with white heeled shoes. She had her hair put with a few curls on the side. Her dress had a hole for her tail to go through. The dress was about a inch past her knees. It was spaghetti strapped, too.  
  
She put on some makeup. Red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and black eyeliner. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She always had to look good for these things.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Turles stood at the doorway in royal armor with a dark blue cape. He looked at Bulma and blinked a few time before he said anything.  
  
"You look beautiful," Turles said as he led her to the ball room.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
When they arrived both had to go down steps. Turles took Bulma's arm and linked it as they went. The room became silent as he entered. Bulma thought, ' Make them stop staring! I hate being stared at. '  
  
When they reached the last step everyone tore their gaze from them.  
  
"Let's dance," Turles said as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
Bulma knew better not to object.  
  
He slid his arm down her waist and breathed in her scent. ' She smells so beautiful...like dozens of flowers...like an angel.. '  
  
Bulma put her hand on his shoulders and looked away from his eyes. ' I wish Vegeta was here...I really wish Vegeta was here. I don't like this...'  
  
Turles frowned, ' She's still thinking about Prince Vegeta...damn it! '  
  
"Bulma," Turles got her attention as she turned to look at him. "Don't look away."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Don't," Turles ordered.  
  
Bulma stared into his eyes, but just wanted to look away. He was too close and she just wanted to be at Capsule Corporation with Vegeta trying to achieve Super Saiyan 2.  
  
The song ended and Turles went onto his thrown and left Bulma to deal with the aliens who wanted to dance with her.  
  
' At least he didn't kiss me, ' Bulma thought. She sat down and sighed.  
  
She looked where Turles was and she saw him staring at her. She looked away. ' He wants me and I already know it.....oh dende I just want to be somewhere else from here. Anywhere! '  
  
There was all kinds of aliens. A few races looked like humans except some differences, others looked just freaky lookin' to her.  
  
Bulma left the Ball room as it ended and went to her room. Before she entered someone called her name. She turned around and saw Turles. ' Can't he just leave me alone?! '  
  
"Bulma, that's not your room anymore," Turles smirked.  
  
"Then where is?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Follow me," Turles said.  
  
She was led in front of his bedroom.  
  
"If you think I'm gonna be your whore or something you got it wrong!" Bulma growled.  
  
"No, I'm just trying to get to you," Turles smirked as her eyes fumed.  
  
' Damn now I have to sleep beside him, ' Bulma thought angrily.  
  
Bulma went to her side of the room and got out some PJ's. She was about to change when she forgot Turles was in the room. She looked at him who was just staring at her.  
  
"You hentai!" Bulma yelled as she went into the bathroom to change.  
  
She saw him go on the bed with no shirt on, but just boxers. ' Damn he's trying to seduce me! I've got to tink about something else! '  
  
Bulma glared at him then went onto the bed on her side. Turles just smirked as he started getting closer. She growled warningly.  
  
"Don't even think of it," Bulma growled.  
  
Turles tail just brushed across her leg as he stayed on his side.  
  
' Oh Vegeta....where are you? '  
  
~!@~  
  
A/N: Whatcha think? I have an idea of what I'm gonna do for the other chaps, but I'm not sure...any ideas? review please!  
-Speedy- 


	27. Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
ch27 - Who Am I?  
  
A/N: Nearly 100 reviews?! Yeah! Thanks everyone! I'm really happy! Oh and I'm even happier cuz I have yet another snow day. Actually there was like this small ice storm on Sunday, and today is tuesday. And thank goodness cuz I never did my homework that would be due today. ; - )  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
"DARN IT!" Vegeta yelled as he slammed his fist against the table. He would have used damn if Trunks wasn't in there. Guess he learned some parenting skills.  
  
"What is it daddy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"They're not even on the radar! We're in the middle of nowhere! If that stupid third class was here then he could easily use his stupid instant whatever thing and just go to Bulma then pop up back here!!!" Veg growled.  
  
' Stupid Kakarott has to decide he's useless at the wrong time and now an evil twin of his has to kidnap my woman!!! ' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Do you think mommy'll come back?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It could be weeks, months, even years," Vegeta sighed as he slumped in his chair.  
  
"But...mommy will be back won't she?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll make sure of it," Veg said. "Just hope it doesn't take another 3 weeks."  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Gohan called from the control room.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"We're running low on fuel! We have to stop on some planet called Rasen! It's the closest planet," Gohan informed him.  
  
"RASEN!?!?" Vegeta yelled. "NOT that planet! It's full of peaceful beings that-" He was about to say that freaks him out, but his pride got the best of him. "Fine! Whatever," Veg mumbled, but he knew Gohan would hear it anyway.  
  
~  
  
Bulma woke up with a growl. ' Not again, ' She thought. Turles had again come on her side and wrapped his arms around her waist and not to mention his tail. She didn't want him. She wanted Vegeta not Turles. And she knew Turles wanted her.  
  
She said, "Turles get off."  
  
"Hmm?" He mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I said GET OFF!!!"  
  
Turles jumped up and covered his ears as Bulma glared at him. He ended up chuckling a bit before laying back down on his side while she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
' I need to claim her soon or Vegeta may come. Plus I'd like to piss him off. So how should I do this? ' Turles thought as he tried to devise a plan. ' What if I make her forget about Vegeta and Trunks...brilliant! Now where is my best scientist when I need him.... '  
  
He got up as he made his way to the lab, but first he got dressed and ready. Turles pushed the door open as he saw the exact person who could make her forget.  
  
"Father..." Turles got his attention.  
  
"Hello, Turles," Bardock greeted. "What brings you here?"  
  
Just to let you know Turles and Bardock were on a mission during Vegetasei's destruction. They worked for Frieza, but both escaped about the time Frieza was killed. Bardock decided just to be there with his son and Turles planned on ruling the universe. So both are working together.  
  
"You know that woman that has arrived on the ship?" Turles asked.  
  
"Oh you mean Bulma? She's come here a few times and helped me with some inventions," Bardock answered his son.  
  
"Yeah, and I need to make her forget about the Prince and their son," Turles said.  
  
Bardock bit his lip then said, "Alright...it'll take a bit though. About a week or two. And it may not be perfect because losing memory of part of your life can come back later on."  
  
"Just as long as she forgets. Actually...I'll tell you later what I want her to forget. Just start on it," Turles said.  
  
"Alright," Bardock nodded as Turles exited the room.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile Bulma quickly got out of the shower and dressed into her dark blue gi. She dried her hair with her ki and then Bulma put her hair up in a pony tail. Bulma watched as Turles entered again and look at her with a sharp glint in his eyes, but it was gone quickly.  
  
"Come on," Turles said. "We're gonna eat breakfast."  
  
Bulma nodded as her stomach growled a bit. Turles didn't notice though as they made it to the room where they eat breakfast. ( The room that they eat breakfast...I didn't know what to call it. LoL )  
  
As soon as they sat down Turles started asking her questions...  
  
"So tell me..." Turles started. "Tell me some things about Kakarott and about your life."  
  
Bulma gave him a confused look, but she always loved telling people her stories, even if you had to say it to your best friend's evil twin. ' But should I tell him about the dragonballs granting wishes and all...hm.. '  
  
"Well.." Bulma said. "I was collecting these seven orange spheres called-"  
  
"Dragonballs?" Turles asked. "I heard Frieza talking about them. Don't worry I know all about them so you don't have to hold back that info. I don't plan on using them."  
  
Bulma sighed in relief. "Alright anyway one day I was searching for the dragonballs and I run into this 12 year old kid while I'm driving! I thought he was dead, but he gets back up and starts attacking my car. And this was Goku, but you call him Kakarott.  
  
"Anyway, he had no idea what a girl was, what a bath was, and he didn't even know anything about electronics. So he joins me on this dragonball hunt because he wants to keep his dragonball with him and plus I want him to protect me because back then I wasn't saiyan."  
  
"You weren't saiyan?" Turles asked.  
  
"I'll get to that!" Bulma growled.  
  
"So," Bulma continued. She tells him about their adventures and what happened through every one of them. Turles even laughed through a few. Then Bulma tells him about Radditz and their journey to Namek and being freaked out about Vegeta because he would do anything to get the dragonballs. Then she goes to a different part...  
  
"Then I get kidnapped by this mad scientist named Gero. I'm turned into a saiyan android..." Then she tells him about Cell and the androids and about 17. Then she tells him the rest..  
  
"And now I'm here. So why'd you want to know?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No reason...now where is that food?" Turles changes the subject as he gets up and started toward the kitchen to make the servants hurry up, but he actually never ordered food. He wanted to hear Bulma's whole story. And now he practically knew everything about her.  
  
When he comes back the servants are putting food on the table as both saiyans eat down hungrily. But Bulma doesn't even know his plan.  
  
Turles was first to finish as he left heading toward the lab to tell his father of what he wanted her to forget. He smirked, ' You made a mistake telling me about your life. Now you won't remember anything. You'll be mine and I won't let you forget it. '  
  
"Father," Turles said as he entered the lab.  
  
Bardock put off his goggles and said, "This is going really well. I'll have it done in a week."  
  
"Good now I want her to forget everything," Turles said.  
  
"Everything!?" Bardock gasped, he didn't like this idea one bit. Sure he supported his son, but lately Turles had gone a bit freakier.  
  
"Well..not everything. I want her to remember she's a saiyan and everything about being a saiyan. Then I'll take it from there," Turles smirked.  
  
Bardock sighed, "Alright, son, but I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing," Turles said as he walked out of the lab to train.  
  
Bulma knew something was up as she walked out from the room to her trainging room. ' Why had he asked me about my life? Why did I tell him? This could be bad, but hopefully it was just a casual question or something.... '  
  
*  
  
1 Week and Two Days Later  
  
"Finished!" Bardock grinned successfully.  
  
"Good," Turles said as he stood up. "Now how do I work this thing?"  
  
"Okay, it looks like a scouter, but you have to knock Bulma unconsiouns then put this on her. It'll do everything by itself. It'll take about a day" Bardock said.  
  
Turles snatched it then went to Bulma's training room. He couldn't wait yet. He wanted her to forget everything now. He barged in as Bulma looked at him in surpise.  
  
"Come here," Turles ordered in a sharp voice.  
  
Bulma didn't trust him as she stayed put, "What's in your hand and what do you want?"  
  
"Just come here," Turles ordered. When she didn't budge he went Super Saiyan 2 and went behind her quicker than she could comprehend.  
  
He karate chopped her neck as she went unconsiouns. Turles smirked as he carried her to their room. He placed her on the bed and just watched her for a moment.  
  
Then he put it over her left eye as several beeping noises came from the invention. Turles smirked as he watched her.  
  
A Day Later  
  
She woke up with a headache. Bulma looked up at Turles, not even knowing who he was. Where was she? And why was she here? And why couldn't she remember anything.  
  
"W-Who am I?" Bulma asked in a whisper.  
  
!~!  
  
A/N: Whatcha think? Review!  
-Speedy- 


	28. The Curse Of Amnesia

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
~ = scene change * = time change ~* = Time and scene change ~!~ = flashback Dream  
  
A/N: I think of what to write when I'm actually writing it so I just put things down that I think'll be good. So sometimes I don't know what to put so it'll be helpful for any ideas...thanks! -S-  
Last Time:  
  
She woke up with a headache. Bulma looked up at Turles, not even knowing who he was. Where was she? And why was she here? And why couldn't she remember anything.  
  
"W-Who am I?" Bulma asked in a whisper.  
  
ch28- The Curse Of Amnesia  
"W-Who am I?" Bulma said louder as she looks franctically around. "And who are you?"  
  
"Y-You don't remember?" Turles asks in a fake hurt voice.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but who am I and who are you? And where am I?"  
  
"I guess that hit on the head really did hurt you. I am Turles...your to-be- mate. And you are Bulma," Turles said, as he lied on the to-be-mate part.  
  
"My to-be-mate? But I don't remember," Bulma said. When she tried to remember anything it was just a grey fog...  
  
"Maybe you'll remember this," Turles said as he got up and went eye level with her.  
  
He kissed her as if he did it everyday. Bulma didn't know how to react so she just didn't do anything. She looked at him and sighed.  
  
"I don't remember," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure you're memory will come back soon," Turles reassured her. ' I hope not. '  
  
"So...you're my mate?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah," Turles smirked. "We used to do it aaaaaalllllll the time." ' I think I exaggerated a bit too much.. '  
  
Bulma tried to remember, but clutched her head in pain. ' Why can't I remember anything and if I did wouldn't I find him a bit more...what should I say? I don't know, but I don't remember anything about him... This is terrible. '  
  
She leaned into Turles's back and sighed. He put his hand through her hair and breathed in her scent. 'She'll be mine so soon...'  
  
"Hey..I do remember something!" Bulma said as she leaned against him. His warmth felt so inviting.  
  
Turles looked at her in alarm. ' She's not supposed to remember anything except being a saiyan! '  
  
"I remember science!" Bulma said.  
  
Turles sighed, ' My father must have wanted her to remember that and her education. Not that I care...but she had me worried for a second. '  
  
~  
  
Their spaceship landed and Vegeta and Trunks got out first. They breathed in the fresh air and sighed at the same time. Trunks giggled and Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Come on guys," Gohan said. "We need to get fuel."  
  
"Where?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Gohan scratched his head.  
  
*anime faint and sweat drop*  
  
"I think you're a bit too like Kakarott," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Let's just get some fuel," Piccolo said. "Just follow me. And if Vegeta said they were peaceful people then I bet they'll let us borrow some fuel."  
  
"Probably," Vegeta nodded.  
  
When they reached the first city everyone looked the same and dressed the same. They were all short blue creatures with antennas on their head.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Gohan said to the first one he met.  
  
"Yes?" The man or...woman... replied.  
  
"Do you know where we can get some fuel?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Oh yes!" He/She replied. "Go three blocks from here and you'll see the fuel man!"  
  
"Thanks!" Trunks grinned as they flew high. ' Fuel man? ' Vegeta thought.  
  
As soon as they got fuel from the planet Vegeta was a bit twitchy in the eyes. He hated those people. They always were too kind for his taste and he didn't even know if they were woman or men or if they even had a gender! It was too weird.  
  
"Well, we're off again!" Gohan said as they took off.  
  
~  
  
Bulma sighed as she leaned against Turles with her eyes open, she couldn't go asleep.. Her tail went around his waist and his tail went around her waist. She loved his warmth, but there was something about him she didn't trust. ' I'm just being paranoid, ' Bulma thought to herself.  
  
"Turles?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"When are we gonna be mates? I mean when were we going to plan to?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Uhh....tomorrow," Turles says as he smirks to himself.  
  
"Alright, but do I have to?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Don't you love me?" Turles asked, trying not to growl.  
  
"But I don't remember you..."  
  
"But when you did we were inseperable...please? I'm sure our love will come back," Turles said.  
  
"I guess..." Bulma sighed.  
  
~*  
  
Vegeta awoke, but he felt as if something bad was going to happen today. He knew why he felt it to. ' No! ' He wanted to yell. Everytime he had a bad dream it would actually happen. He thought, 'NO! It can't happen!'  
  
His dream had been of him losing Bulma to Turles in the dream...and he knew that was going to happen. He knew he was going to lose Bulma today. Today was terrible...he didn't even know where they were. ' But why would Bulma agree...the dream... '  
  
Dream of Last Night  
  
It was dark and foggy. Vegeta looked around in sign of anyone. He spotted Bulma as she looked at him. She looked as if she was in trouble...  
  
"Onna?" Vegeta said as he ran to her, he didn't want her to go away. But before he could get to her Turles went in front of him.  
  
"Go away!" Vegeta yelled as he sent a punch to Turles.  
  
But his punch went through him. Turles only laughed.  
  
"Oh...Vegeta..." Turles grinned wickedly. "Bulma won't remember...she won't remember you..."  
  
"What?!" Vegeta yelled. "Impossible!!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible," Turles said, but he had appeared next to Bulma. "She's mine now.."  
  
"NO!" Vegeta yelled, but it was too late...  
  
Turles bit her...and she bit back.  
  
"I'm so sorry Vegeta..." Her voice echoed in the dream, but her lips didn't move...  
  
End  
  
Tears streamed lightly down his face. He hadn't cried in such a long time. Vegeta slammed his fist down on his bed and closed his eyes. He knew it would happen. She'd lose her memory...and forget him. But how was it possible? He started shaking violently as a gold aura surrounded him.  
  
He stood up and screamed. The ship shook and Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan looked at him shouting for him to stop, but Vegeta didn't didn't stop.  
  
Vegeta balled his fists and screamed in blood rage. His eyes seemed to flash red instead of teal, but it was his anger. His aura turned even more gold and everyone stared at him in amazement. He had just ascended Super Saiyan, but Vegeta didn't care anymore. He wanted his woman beside him NOW!  
  
"Vegeta, you did it!" Gohan grinned. "Now we can defeat him with two ascended Super Saiyans!"  
  
Vegeta didn't even look at him as he powered down.  
  
"Leave," Vegeta ordered.  
  
All of them leaved except chibi Trunks who walked to his father. He saw his father's hurt emotion.  
  
"What is it daddy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Nothing son...nothing," Vegeta said as he hugged his son tight to him.  
  
' I'll get you back anyway. I'll kill that bastard then I'll claim you as my own. Turles won't have his way. I swear I'll kill him. '  
  
( Veg is ooc I know, but he has to have some feeling...dudn't he? ) ~  
  
Bulma woke up and yawned. Turles was already up because she saw him exit the room. Bulma didn't trust Turles for some reason, but she just didn't know why exactly. She didn't want tobe his mate, but she didn't know what to do. He intimidated her a bit now that she had no idea who he really was or anything.  
  
"Damn," Bulma muttered as she sighed and got up.  
  
After taking a shower and getting dressed Bulma walked through the hallways of the ship. Some of the servants quickly rushed away at the sight of her tail. ' Why can't I remember anything?! ' She wanted to screamed to the whole entire ship.  
  
She rounded the corner, but soon stopped as she saw Turles and someone who looked like him. ' Probably his father.... '  
  
"Did it work alright?" She heard Bardock ask.  
  
"Perfectly," Turles replied.  
  
' Did what work alright? ' She thought.  
  
"Well, see ya. I have to fix a ship," Bardock waved to his son.  
  
She quickly went out of her hiding place and walked to him.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Turles lied quickly. "Ssoo I'll see you tonight..." He purred into her ear and his tail brushed against her as he passed. Bulma shuddered. She didn't know if it was a shudder of disgust or pleasure. She quickly shut off the thought and walked to the gravity room.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Come on! Mommy?" She thought she heard. It sounded like a little boy...but no one was around.  
  
Bulma looked around, but she sensed no one, but some servant. ' Am I hearing things? That was probably just my imagination. Or not...ugh! I just better do some training. ' She didn't know why, but all she remember was fighting and being a saiyan and some science things. ' Why can't I remember anything? '  
  
While entering the training room she stopped, ' How did I even know where the training room is? I guess it's on instinct or something...oh who the hell cares? I just feel like training. '  
  
After training nearly all day she got out and took a quick shower. Bulma knew when they were to be mates, but it was not now. It would actually happen in exactly 2 hours, which was 10:00 pm. She sighed. ' I don't want to do this. Maybe if I just tell him...but what if I did really love him? Wouldn't it break his heart? '  
  
~  
  
"Two hours, son..." Bardock said as he watched his son pace around the room.  
  
"But what if she discovers it? I mean when I claim her then it will send most of our lives into the others person's mind. How do I stop her from knowing her past and why she lost her memory," Turles asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Bardock replied. "When I mated with your mother our lives didn't flash in front of each others eyes. We learned it later on, but if you put up a mental block then she won't know of these things. But you can put..."  
  
"Put what?" Turles demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Bardock said a bit too quickly.  
  
"Dad," Turles growled warningly.  
  
Bardock sighed. "Alright....well you can put false images of the past into her mind...it's too complicated really...But I really don't think you should do it."  
  
"And why not, father?"  
  
"Because it'll ruin your trust for each other. If she finds out...I mean it's even possible Bulma could regain her memory back if she had a hit on the head or she could still have some flashbacks," Bardock explained.  
  
"I don't fuckin' care. As long as she's mine then I'm fine," Turles replied.  
  
"If you say so, son. But I really think after this you should be more honest with her. Lieing to your mate can be bad luck," Bardock said.  
  
"Bad luck? Feh," Turles replied. "I'm sure everything will be fine. And plus won't you like some grandchildren? I am, after all, your only son left."  
  
"Well, it's tempting," Bardock laughed. "But just promise me that you'll be more fair to her."  
  
"Yeah, fine," Turles sighed. Then he smirked. "Well, I'll finally beat the Prince at more than one thing. I'll have his woman and I'm even stronger than him."  
  
"But...didn't you feel that power level sky rocket this morning? I mean it was huge," Bardock informed him.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I was asleep," Turles shrugged.  
  
' Son, if you only knew who's powerlevel it was. I know who's it was...and I know the future that lies ahead...if only you knew what you had gotten into... ' Bardock shook his head. ' It's not like someone like me can change it. '  
  
He remember his premonition last night. It had been cloudy, but he knew it was going to happen. Ever since that alien had cursed him with the gift of seeing glimpses of the future...  
  
++~+~+~+~+~  
  
"YOU STOLE MY MATE!" Bardock saw in the premonition. It was Prince Vegeta with his very young lavender haired young son who looked to kill Turles also. The Prince turned SSJ2 and was ready to launch himself at Turles.  
  
"And I wouldn't give her up for the world," Turles snarled.  
  
Everything went all blurry, but he saw the next part..  
  
"TURLES!" Bulma screamed as she rushed by his side.  
  
++~+~+~+~+~  
  
' I wonder when that'll happen, ' Bardock thought.  
  
He actually didn't approve of his son much. Bardock would have loved to see Kakarott because in an earlier premonition he had seen him go Super Saiyan and kill Frieza. To him Turles was a saiyan who desired to have everything in the world.  
  
Not just that, but he greatly hated it when Turles had gotten more than half his power from sucking several hundred planets energy. Over the years Bardock had become less power hungry, but more the settle down type. But Turles had just became more crazier and power crazed every second.  
  
Sure, Bardock was proud of his son going SSJ 2, but it would take more then that to get Bardock's approval. He just did whatever his son told him to because that's what he did. Bardock didn't care much anymore. And when Bardock had lost his mate everything seemed so less important.  
  
He recalled that one day as if it had been yesterday, but that was the past. He always focused on the future and what it held. He knew he could never change the fate because it seemed everything had to go a certain way.  
  
But when he heard from Turles that Bulma's son, Trunks, had come from the future, this totally suprised Bardock. ( Turles told Bardock of Bulma's life story a little after she told him )  
  
Bardock never heard of anyone changing the past and with a time machine...well it just seemed like a crazy idea, but it was truly amazing. And the future Bulma had created it...well it just really showed Bulma's genious in everything.  
  
He had even made her remember some science and knowledge because he didn't want her to forget almost everything like Turles had told him. ' I just hope everything'll be alright, ' Bardock thought as he went to work on another invention.  
  
~*  
  
She sighed and brushed her hair of the wetness. Then Bulma dried herself off with her ki. She was wearing one of her gis that she had in her closet. It was only a an hour left and she'd be claimed and possible even mated with...  
  
Bulma went down the halls just to take her mind off things. ' I know I can do this...no time to be a baby.. gotta be strong...I'm a saiyan so I have to be strong...well I'm only half saiyan, but what does it matter? Ugh! Oh Kami just help me! '  
  
She quickly bumped into a servant who's eyes widened in fear. Bulma fell out of balance and so did the servant. It was a girl about 14 who had cat- like green eyes and black hair that went down to her waist. She gulped and closed her eyes tight. But after a while she opened them and saw Bulma staring at her.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry," The girl choked out. "Please don't hurt me."  
  
"Why would I hurt you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"A-Aren't you a saiyan?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm only half. Plus I'm not evil...um...am I?" Bulma asked. She got a confused glance from the teen. "Well, I don't know...I have amnesia...and Turles plans on being my mate...I'm just confused."  
  
"I can help. I mean if you're not mean or anything," She replied.  
  
"Really? I do need someone to talk to. You have the evening off on my permission and anyone who says you can't can go to hell. Now come on," Bulma said as the girl followed.  
  
They stopped at the ships garden...well you see the ship is huge and has a garden that survives..oh well just work with me people. They sat down on the bench and Bulma sighed.  
  
"I can't remember anything and now a person I don't even remember plans on being my mate and I'm not ready and Turles won't accept no as an answer because I can tell by his expression," Bulma said as she breathed from the lack of oxygen while saying it quickly.  
  
"You don't remember?" The girl repeated. "I'm sure it'll be okay."  
  
"Oh and what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Trixy," She replied.  
  
"I'm Bulma," Bulma replied.  
  
"I know that. I've seen you around and everyone on the ship is talking about you and Turles," Trixy replied.  
  
"What happened? How could I forget my whole memory?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe you hit your head," Trixy said.  
  
"Maybe..." Bulma sighed. "I wish I knew...I wish...wish...why does that sound so familiar? Wishes..."  
  
"I don't know, Bulma-san," Trixy replied. "But maybe you just need to relax."  
  
After about 45 minutes of talking Bulma decided to go back to the room. She kicked the air and sighed. That girl had been extremely nice and she just needed encouragement from someone. But something clicked in her mind when she had said wishes, but it was as if she couldn't remember a single thing.  
  
She quickly entered the room, but only to be pinned against the wall by a lustful Turles. He closed the door quickly and smirked at her.  
  
"I've been waiting..." He purred into her ear.  
  
She didn't know how to react. To just let things be or to reject him. She gulped and made herself show no worry evident on her features, but she felt as if everything was falling down and Turles was the only thing she could see. ' Damn it! Why can't someone just come and rescue me 'cuz I have no idea what to do!! '  
  
Before Bulma could even think Turles's sharp teeth sinked into her neck. She yelped in suprise as pain flushed through her. But she even bit back...if she didn't both of them would die in a matters time. There couldn't be a one sided bond...  
  
But everything went blurry...her body just followed, but her mind was somewhere else. Somewhere away from Turles...away from everywhere. It's like she couldn't even think...  
  
~  
  
A/N: Whatcha think? Review are appreciated...Oh and thanks for the reviews all. THANKS! Oh and this freakin spacing is p^ssing me off!!!! I'm getting mad at it because the spacing is really messing me up and I'm sick of it!!! Oh...and isn't this chapter longer than the last few?  
-Speedy- 


	29. Guess Who's Back, Back Again

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga  
  
ch29 - Guess Who's Back, Back Again (Eminem rocks!!!!!!!! yeah!)  
  
A/N: **grins happily at the readers** Yeah! 100 reviews and a little more. Oh and just a thank you to Tenshi Kanashii for being my 100th reviewer. Oh and I got another day off school! But we're probably gonna end up making up a day somewhere in the summer...but at least I don't have school today. There was too much ice on the roads.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*  
  
~*  
  
~  
  
2 Years Later (yeah I know I skipped the last 2 years, but I really didn't know what to say so...here you go!Oh and chibi Trunks would be 3.. and Gohan is 13..just to tell yeh)  
Tora was only a week old. Her hair was very unique and it was quite beautiful all the same. She was Turles and Bulma's child...and she was currently trying to walk. (_Don't kill meh if yeh hate the idea people. I just couldn't help it_)  
  
You see Turles and Goku have that spiky directions hair, well Tora she had messy hair that spiked in different directions too, except her spiky directions were slightly different because some were down and others were up. Her hair was black, but if you got closer you could see a hue of lavender. And her eyes were a dark dark blue. She was actually very cute.  
  
"Tora-chan I know you can do it," Turles said, while Bulma watched.  
  
"Yeah! Come on honey," Bulma encouraged.  
  
But the only thing she did was lift herself in the air with her tail and giggle. Bulma laughed, but Turles just smirked at the scene. The smirk...what did that remind Bulma of? Well, currently she didn't care because she was having a grand time.  
  
"Bulma-"  
  
"Isn't this great? I mean life seems perfect," Bulma said. But she was lieing to herself. There just wasn't a spark between them. And the only sparks were from Turles's side. She, herself, didn't even know why she said anything.  
  
"Yeah," Turles smiled warmly as he tackled Bulma.  
  
She fell while Turles was atop of her, tickling, biting, and laughing. Tora laughed and crawled over to them. They all fell over in a heap and laughed.  
  
Bulma couldn't remember a time where Turles had been so...so nice and warm and loving. She just felt great as if it would never end or anything. She sighed in content and kissed Turles on the cheek. Then she got up to go somewhere.  
  
"Turles, I'm gonna go to the lab and see if I can help with Bardock," Bulma said. "Wanna come, Tora?"  
  
Tora nodded her head and crawled into Bulma's arms.  
  
"I'm gonna get things ready for the meeting of my allies," Turles said.  
  
"Alright, see you later," Bulma said as he kissed her.  
  
When they entered the lab Bardock was currently wearing some goggles and drilling something in. Bulma waited casually by the doorway. He set it down and grinned at Bulma and Tora.  
  
"How's my girls?" Bardock asked as he motioned for them to come in.  
  
"We're great, Bardock," She replied.  
  
"Bulma, you can call me dad," Bardock said.  
  
"Nah, I like calling you by your name," Bulma smiled.  
  
Tora snatched Bardock's tail as it went behind him a bit and in her reach. Bardock only laughed because it didn't affect him him anymore. He had invented something that made the pain from his tail go away. But Bulma never thought this was necassary for her.  
  
"So whatcha been workin' on?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh I'm just repairing a part from an old spaceship. You wanna see it? I'm sure it could interest you," Bardock suggested.  
  
"The part or the ship?"  
  
"The ship."  
  
"Okay, sure," Bulma said as she followed him out.  
  
When they arrived Bulma gaped at the ship. It was HUGE. But not as big as their ship. Also, it was hooked up the their spaceship because it wouldn't fit in there. And it looked so magnificent. She traced her finger along the metal of the ship and looked at it closely.  
  
"Have you been in it yet?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No. I think it has too many traps," Bardock said. "I've seen hundreds of ships and gone in several. I've been in torture that's scary."  
  
"I'm not scared," She replied as Tora began napping on her shoulder. "And I wanna see what's in there. Take Tora so I can go in there."  
  
She gently gave Tora to Bardock. She looked at the ship and grinned like another adventure...adventure? Another? What? It sounded to familiar...but she just couldn't place it. Bardock looked at her strangely because she had just stared off in space.  
  
Bulma headed onto the ship and looked through it. There were so many gadgets and gizmoes. She stopped at one and run her hand over it. It was a remote of some sort. She clicked a button. nothing. She tried the next and was suprise when she heard the ship shake a bit.  
  
A huge screen appeared with a man-er alien that was orange, but mostly looking like human anyway. It was like it was recordered.  
  
"EMERGENCY!!! IF YOU GET THIS MESSAGE THEN HELP ANYON-"  
  
It was cut off and the screen was all staticy. ' Well, it looks like it's too late to save him. Why would I want to anyway? ' She rolled her eyes. This ship was a load of trash to her. There was nothing in here that could spark her interests.  
  
She was about to leave when the screen flickered again and an orange ball could be seen with 5 stars. But when Bulma went to take a closer look the screen shut off and went back. She blinked a few times. That had seemed so familiar. That little object...as if she had seen one before...but where?  
  
Bulma shook her head, ' What is it with me? I must be really...I don't know. '  
  
She exited to see Bardock looking at her with questionable eyes. Bulma picked up Tora and then was ready to tell him what she found.  
  
"Was there anything in there?" Bardock asked eagerly.  
  
"I wasn't in there long, but...there was a screen and before it went off there was this orange ball...I felt as if I had seen it before, but I have no idea where. What do you think?"  
  
"Maybe it IS important," Bardock said, as he left the room leaving a confused Bulma.  
  
' Important? Bardock is really getting me confused.... '  
  
"Hey Tora, wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"Gg gege," Tora replied in a who-knows-what-baby-talk-means language.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Bulma laughed as they went to eat.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta stared out the window with his three year old son in his lap. They'd be there soon. He could feel it. He closed his eyes and let out a trademark smirk. ' You'll pay, Turles. ' For the last 2 years he had gotten closer to his son, and even stronger than ever.  
  
He was stronger than anyone on the ship. Which was chibi Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo. Veg sighed as he got up and went to the kitchen. Chibi Trunks followed and took the same way of eating his sandwhich in one bite. Vegeta just smirked at him.  
  
"Daddy, aaaaaarrrrreeeeee we almost there?" Trunks asked, he had asked this about millions of time. You know when you're traveling somewhere and kids ask you are we almost there yet several times? Well, this was how Trunks was asking.  
  
Instead of getting an ' I don't know, ' from his father his father said something differernt.  
  
"We're close," Veg replied.  
  
Trunks grinned, "Really?! Really really?! Mommy'll be sssoooo happy!!!"  
  
"Don't get exited, brat," Vegeta growled. "She won't remember who we are..."  
  
"Huh?" Trunks replied in a hurt voice. "W-Won't remem'er?"  
  
"You'll see," Vegeta replied.  
  
"VEGETA! VEGETA! TRUNKS! PICCOLO!" Gohan yelled through the ship.  
  
Vegeta got up and walked to Gohan, "What?"  
  
"Don't you sense them? Don't you?! BULMA!!" Gohan grinned as he laughed happily.  
  
( just to tell you people that Gohan's been studying and Piccolo has sort of been teaching him stuff so he doesn't fall back in school.... )  
  
"The woman?" Vegeta's eyes widened. "I do! Now where are they?"  
  
"THERE!" Trunks shouted to them as he pointed out the space window.  
  
And sure enough there was a HUGE ship in front of them.  
  
"Make our ship undetectable," Piccolo ordered.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan nodded.  
  
The ship could be made invisible for 30 minutes and it could be off ther ship's radars. This was specially designed by John Briefs.  
  
"Get ready to attach ourselves to the other ship," Gohan said as they strapped themselves in just in case.  
  
~*  
  
Bulma starting brushing Tora's hair down. She wondered what it would look like straight. When she was done it looked really good, but a couple minutes later it was all spiky again. Bulma only laughed. She loved her kid's hair like this anyway.  
  
"Do you feel that power level?" Bulma asked. "It feels like...like...I don't know..."  
  
~  
  
Vegeta barged in killing everyone in sight. He barged the doors open to Turle's meeting room. His hair was now gold and he was in SSJ2. He killed everyone of them with a single blast except Turles who glared at him.  
  
"I was expecting you," Turles said. "Let's take this to the big training room."  
  
Vegeta waited because he needed room to fight anyway. They all followed Turles to a room. Turles was smirking instead of hiding in fright.  
  
"You made a mistake, dear Prince. I will defeat you and I'll keep MY mate" Turles smirked, going SSJ2.  
  
"YOU STOLE MY MATE!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he launched himself a him.  
  
~*  
  
Bulma knew she felt two substantial power levels. She ran with Tora in her arms. When she opened the door her eyes widenede in shock and disbelief as Turles lay on the ground in a bloody heap and a bruised flame haired, saiyan that didn't look as hurt.  
  
"TURLES!" She yelled as she carefully put Tora on the floor and rushed to his side.  
  
"M-Mommy?" Trunks stepped foreward, only to be pushed back by Vegeta.  
  
Bulma knew her mark was gone and the bond was cut. But the strange thing was...she didn't feel any different. Actually she felt more free as if it had all been a lie and everything Turles had said was a complete lie. She sighed and looked at Turles. He was officially dead.  
  
She stood up and brushed herself off. She had heard someone that was not Tora call her mommy. The faces looked so familiar...so so familiar, but she couldn't place it.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma demanded, as Tora came crawling back into her arms and wailing over her father's death.  
  
"Mommy!" She heard again. She looked at the lavender haired three year old. He looked familiar...  
  
~!~  
  
"Mommy, 'ead me a 'tory."  
  
"But Trunks it's late," She said.  
  
"Pwease? I' wiwl ma'e me faw asweep."  
  
"Well...okay...now what book?"  
  
~!~  
  
She blinked several times.  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma asked, but she only knew his name...not anyone elses.  
  
"MOMMY!" He cried with tears in his eyes, but Vegeta still was holding on to him so he couldn't go anywhere.  
  
Also, no one in the room except Piccolo had noticed the little spiky haired girl who was in her arms at the moment. All eyes were currently on Bulma.  
  
"Who is that?" Piccolo asked, and pointed to Tora.  
  
"This is my daughter, Tora," Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta gaped, ' I know he claimed her, b-but a child!?!?! '  
  
"I have a sister?" Trunks asked. "I have a sister!?"  
  
"Look someone fill me in," Bulma said. "First you kill MY mate! I should just get revenge!!! And now you're trying to fool me or something!!!?? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Bulma...don't you remember?" Gohan asked with a hurt voice.  
  
Bardock entered and dropped on one knee before Vegeta. "M-My Prince..."  
  
' Well, at least I get some respect, ' Vegeta thought smugly.  
  
"My Prince...please forgive me. I have something that will make her remember her past. It was MY invention that made her lose her memory," Bardock admitted.  
  
Then he pulled out a shot and quickly injected it into her arm. Bulma got a bit drowzy, but then shook it off. Then she remembered....everything. She started crying and dropped to the floor wth Tora in her arms. 'What have I done?!!! AAHH!!!!!!!!! '  
  
"Oh Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo...I-I'm so sorry," Bulma said.  
  
Trunks was freed at last as he hugged his mother. Bulma hugged him tight and Tora crawled over to Bardock.  
  
"Oh Trunks...Trunks...." Bulma said over and over as they both let their tears fall free.  
  
"Mommy I love you," Trunks said s he wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," Bulma smiled.  
  
"Woman," Came the gruff voice of Vegeta. Then he smirked, "I'm stronger now."  
  
She laughed. "Vegeta!"  
  
"Well, I am. And you know what that means," Vegeta grinned wickedly.  
  
"Save it," Bulma said as she blushed a bit. "Tora come here."  
  
Tora crawled back into Bulma's arms and Bulma stood up.  
  
"Well, meet Tora. She's my kid," Bulma said.  
  
"Wow! She looks a lot like you and Turles," Gohan pointed out as he looked at Tora's spiky hair.  
  
"Yeah..." Bulma shrugged. She didn't really know what to say. For the last 2 years she'd been....well living something she wasn't. What was she supposed to say? Just things?....  
  
Trunks looked at Tora and grinned, "So she IS my sis right?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Only half sister."  
  
Actually, our lil' Veg was mad. It was the fact that Turles had had a daughter with Bulma. It just angered him with such passion that it was strange. He didn't like Tora. Not even one bit. It just disgusted him. Not even her cute eyes softened him. They weren't a light blue. They were a dark dark blue.  
  
"Geesh Vegeta. Don't talk to him or MY daughter like that," Bulma growled. ' How dare he just say that Tora's his half sister. It sounded...mean. Oh well...She IS Turles' daughter too... '  
  
"Are we going to leave?" Piccolo asked. "I'm tired and I just feel like going back to Chikyuu."  
  
"Alright, come on," Gohan said, motioning for Bulma to follow.  
  
"But what about Bardock?" Bulma asked.  
  
Bardock had just stood there looking at everyone who spoke and he didn't even say a word.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Bardock shrugged.  
  
"You can come," Bulma said.  
  
"I will, but I'll meet up with you some other day, moment," Bardock said.  
  
"Okay...Well...looks like my life has changed once again..." Bulma grinned as she followed Vegeta.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: What'll happen next time? Will Veg and Bulma ever be mates? Will Tora like the others and will Vegeta like Tora even though she's not his daughter? Hmmm...review! Ja ne!  
-S- 


End file.
